Destello de Felicidad
by ladamadenegro
Summary: La vida de Ginny no ha sido quien dice una vida perfecta y feliz, abusos y maltratos por parte de Draco la han sumido en una profunda tristeza, pero un viaje a Inglaterra la hace encontrar un destello de felicidad donde menos se lo esperaba. Completamente Hanny
1. Trato Hecho

**DEFINITIVAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SIMPLEMENTE LOS MOLDEO Y OCUPO A MI ANTOJO, USTEDES YA SABEN A QUIEN PERTENECEN, A LA GRANDIOSA DIOSA JK.**

**AHORA SOLO DECIRLES DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

"DESTELLO DE LUZ"

CAPITULO 1

TRATO HECHO

_Siempre he pensado que la felicidad no existe, que es algo que la gente inventa para tener una meta que cumplir, un sueño que realizar, algo en que entretenerse y bueno, es simplemente una ilusión. _

_¿En verdad piensa la gente que puede llegar a ser feliz completamente? Yo no lo creo... Con todo lo que pasa en el mundo, me sorprende incluso que la gente crea que existe aquello que llaman amor eterno. ¿Felicidad? Eso es para ilusos._

_Y así ha sido mi vida, llena de agradables momentos, pero nunca de felicidad, con momentos que recordar, pero no que admirar. Y así me encuentro ahora, con un hombre que me acompaña, pero solo cuando a él le conviene._

_-_¡Ginny! ¿Cómo estás?- la voz de una chica castaña llegó a los oídos de una estupenda mujer pelirroja que reposaba en la barra del bar intentando ahogar sus penas en alcohol_. C_on un vaso en la mano lleno de lo que podía ser un trago bastante fuerte, se sentó al lado de la mujer.

La música del momento resonaba con gran estrepito por los parlantes que se encontraban ubicados estratégicamente en el local. Las luces danzaban con un gran colorido entre los asistentes a la fiesta, mareando a todo aquel que hubiese tomado más tragos de los que su cuerpo pudiese soportar. El ambiente del salón de eventos del hotel Merriot de Sunset Boulevard era un lugar agradable para compartir y conversar, por todos lados se veían muestras de esto, gente riendo, bailando, sin lugar a dudas disfrutando de la fiesta que ofrecía el Ministerio de Magia de Estados Unidos para sus trabajadores. Aunque las cosas no siempre son como parecen, no todo lo que brilla es oro y definitivamente no todo en aquel lugar era fiesta, había una persona descontenta que no se divertía en esa celebración.

— Hola Hermione ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

La morena sentada al lado de la pelirroja observaba con preocupación el estado en que se encontraba su acompañante, quien con tristeza ahogaba uno que otro sollozo y mientras jugaba con la pajilla que tenía entre sus dedos.

–Sobrevivo. Yo acá y allá está el maldito infeliz que ha arruinado mi vida… digo no arruinó mi vida ¿Cierto que no Hermione? – la muchacha tomaba el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos para obligarla a que la mirara fijamente a los ojos - Soy yo la tonta ¿cierto? que cae una vez … y ¡Pum! Cae de nuevo… y ¡Pum! Otra vez y sigue cayendo. Si es cosa de mirarlo…

—Ginny, cariño, tu no tienes culpa de nada ¡entiéndelo de una vez! Tu no quisiste que aquel accidente pasara…

Pero Ginny parecía no escuchar y mientras hablaba su amiga, su trago parecía ser mucho más interesante. De pronto recorrió el lugar con su mirada buscando al motivo de su tristeza.

—Obsérvalo nada más… ¿no es hermoso?

Hermione estaba apunto de responderle cuando la pelirroja intervino.

— No me digas nada – y volvió la mirada nuevamente a su trago.

— Pero Ginny, ¿ustedes siguen saliendo juntos?

— ¿Qué si seguimos saliendo? Pues… - Ginny no pudo evitar suspirar- ¿Tienes tiempo? Es una historia larga para contar lo que en realidad ocurre - Hermione le hizo un gesto de que continuara hablando- Bueno en realidad no es tan larga la historia, él me tiene como a una puta pegada en su cama... sólo soy eso, ¡una estúpida e insignificante puta! Me llama para pedirme que lo ayude en el trabajo y al rato me tiene como una tonta bajo sus besos y sus caricias.

— Ginny, no sé que decirte. Debes ser fuerte, porque creo que no mereces ser tratada como una cualquiera. Eres fuerte, métetelo en la cabeza: "eres fuerte" - Decía Hermione enfatizando en cada palabra tomándola por los hombros y mirándola cara a cara - Tienes que resistirte a sus encantos, porque si bien, aunque Draco no me caiga bien, reconozco que es guapísimo, pero tu también lo eres, además de talentosa, no por nada eres la mejor auror de tu departamento y me atrevo a decir que incluso de Estados Unidos, estoy segura que puedes tener a cualquier hombre. Imagínate todo lo que has hecho para llegar a donde estás, tu eres capaz de mucho, incluso de olvidar a ese tonto que te hace sufrir.- la consolaba Hermione, pasándole un brazo por la espalda.

— Hermione, lo quiero, ¡Lo quiero en verdad! Quiero a Draco- agitaba los brazos y miraba en dirección al cielo. Hermione se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierta persona que se dirigía hacia ellas.

— Ginny, amiga - Hermione intentaba hablarle muy bajito para que sólo la pelirroja escuchara lo que tenía que decirle- Draco viene, baja la voz. Escúchame, sea lo que sea, lo que esté pasando, intenta guardar la compostura.

Ginny observaba a Hermione como si de la nada le hubiese salido un cuerno en la frente, y le hacia entender a su amiga que ella estaría callada por medio de gestos.

— Hola querida - Draco abrazó a la pelirroja por la espalda y le besó el cuello - ¡Hermione! – comentó percatándose de la presencia de la castaña - Siempre tan... tan... - cualquier persona se hubiese dado cuenta que Draco no le simpatizaba del todo a Hermione - tan simpática.

— Draco - ocupaba el mismo tono irónico que el hombre ocupó con ella - siempre tan... tan... tan tú. Amiga, luego te llamo para que hablemos.

-Adiós Hermione ¡Te adoro! ¡Eres la mejor! - alzaba el brazo torpemente, mandándole besos para despedirla – ¿Dime Draco que necesitas?

En la cabeza de la mujer solo resonaban las palabras de Hermione "Debes ser fuerte" e intentando parecer sobria fijó la mirada en el rubio.

-¡Ay, mi vida! ¿Por qué tan fría?

-Pues, no sé, tengo muchos motivos para estar enojada ¿no crees? Yo sé que tengo la culpa de que esa día sucediera el accidente, pero eso no creo que te dé el derecho para negarme y ocultarme, supuestamente somos pareja ¿o no?

Draco depositó su mano derecha en la boca de la pelirroja para hacerla callar.

– Ni se te ocurra volver a hablar de "esa vez" o de lo que pudo haber pasado, ¿me escuchaste? ¡nunca más! – dijo con autoridad, para luego soltarla y cambiar su postura a un semblante más relajado y esquivo – Además en estos momentos no quiero tener una relación seria con alguien.

Los ojos de Ginny estaban rojos de emoción, mientras unas peligrosas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar.

-Tienes razón, yo te esperaré- Ginny mirándolo a los ojos sintió como aquel hombre que quería, la quemaba por dentro y con lujuria y sin importarle la demás gente, lo besó.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón, pero no me beses aquí- dijo separando abruptamente a Ginny de sus labios- Ven, tengo que hablar contigo.

El rubio tomó de la mano a la muchacha, caminó arrastrándola por todo el salón de eventos y la sacó del lugar hasta llevarla a un pequeño vestíbulo del hotel.

-¿Qué pasa?- Ginny le habló con tono soberbio y altanero mientras buscaba un asiento para que su evidente estado de ebriedad no fuese tan notorio.

-Bueno sucede que hace un tiempo el ministro me encomendó una tarea muy especial y me dijo que solo alguien como yo podría realizarla…

-Draco, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, quiero irme de aquí – Ginny estaba derritiéndose cada vez más, empezó siendo un iceberg, pero ya estaba quedando reducida en un cubo de hielo ¿la razón? La mirada penetrante del rubio que tenía al frente.

-Está bien – Draco sonreía para sus adentros sabiéndose vencedor - Necesito que me ayudes con un trabajito que tengo atrasado - intentaba mirarla y hablarla de una forma tierna para poder así, derretir el hielo que estaba imponiendo Ginny entre ellos dos- ¡por favor!- haciendo una mala imitación de lo que es una carita de cachorro.

-¿No se supone que tú eras el más capaz para hacer el trabajo?-

¿Si era el mejor por qué le pedía ayuda a ella? No lo entendía, ni lo iba a entender, al menos esa noche no, porque los tragos demás que había tomado le palpitaban en la cabeza, la golpeaban cual martillos y la mareaban como si se hubiese subido a un juego de un parque de diversiones. Ya tendría otros días y momentos para pensar.

-Y lo soy, no pienses lo contrario- respondió con altanería- pero he estado ocupadísimo, ya sabes he tenido que salir con Astoria, bueno, tu sabes la historia, quiero el nuevo puesto de Jefe de Aurores… Además no es mucho, son solo unos papeleos que quedaron pendientes de una misión.

-Está bien- dijo ya cansada, le dolía la cabeza, estaba mareada, quería acostarse y además, de cualquier modo, quería estar de buenas con el hombre con el que supuestamente tenía una relación, a pesar de eso continuó hablando más para si misma que para Draco - aunque yo … a mi … no convences … ¡¿Quién te crees que eres? Puf- agitaba sus brazos al viento mientras se levantaba de la silla, su dialogo era completamente sin sentido – claro … Astoria – bufó molesta.

-Eres un sol- Draco sin tomar en cuenta el episodio de la menuda mujer, besó su frente en forma de agradecimiento, caminó unos pasos, golpeó su trasero con una palmada y abrazó la cintura femenina por detrás, haciéndola sentir toda su masculinidad y virilidad en su trasero. Ginny gimió despacio- ¿Cómo podré agradecerte?- besaba el cuello de la mujer- tengo un deuda contigo- continuaba besándola y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ginny estaba desesperada, los besos del rubio en su cuello era como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, pero no poder entrar al paraíso, como un drogadicto encerrado en una pieza llena de droga o un alcohólico rehabilitado que le ofrecen vino. Ella quería probar los labios que la estaban torturando, por lo que se giró y besó a Draco.

— Ya habrá tiempo para agradecerte ¿no crees?

Draco se separó de los labios femeninos, le guiñó el ojo y se alejó, dejando a Ginny con un sentimiento de éxtasis por todo lo vivido en los últimos minutos. Ya estaba alcanzando la puerta cuando se giró:

— ¡oh! por cierto, es para mañana pequeña - y se marchó lanzándole un beso a la distancia con una sonrisa petulante.

_"¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta?"_ se decía mentalmente y se castigaba por aceptar todas las peticiones de ese chico golpeándose la cabeza con su mano. Se dirigió a la silla en la que se sentó en un principio al entrar a esa sala, mientras su lado racional luchaba contra el pasional.

"Ginny, él no te quiere" el lado racional parecía tener la voz de Hermione.

_"Draco me ha dicho que estaremos juntos"_ definitivamente esa era su voz, la voz del lado pasional.

"recuerda bien… él no quiere que los vean juntos" esa voz de Hermione la estaba molestando cada vez más. Está bien, era su amiga y todo lo que conlleva la amistad lo permitía, pero ahora la estaba cansando…

_"me dice que soy su pequeña" _

"es porque no se sabe tu nombre" Buen punto

_"Si se lo sabe, es solo que..."_

"¡Por favor Ginny! deja de defender lo indefendible, deja de taparte los ojos, ¡esa es la realidad! él no te quiere, te está utilizando..." Cada vez se encontraba más exasperada. Una cosa es que tu mejor amiga te diga las cosas a la cara, pero otra muy diferente es que ¡te aparezca hasta en lo que piensas!

_"¡Callate!"_ Quería sacarse la voz de su amiga de la cabeza porque de cierto modo en el grado de conciencia que aun le quedaba, sabía que tenía razón.

"Solo tu me puedes hacer callar... ya sabes soy parte de ti" Hermione era insistente…

¿Hermione? No. Era ella misma la que hablaba, sus propios pensamientos expresados con la voz de su amiga. Así que con todo su esfuerzo, trató de dejar su mente en blanco, ya que en su cerebro tenía una lucha campal digna de una guerra, por aquella conciencia que le hacia entrar en razón respecto a Draco Malfoy contra la siempre loca pasión que ciega los ojos de cualquiera.

Lamentablemente para poder retirarse debía pasar por el salón de la fiesta, ya que su bolso lo había dejado abandonado en la barra del local y de volver no tenía muchos deseos, por lo que apuró el paso lo más que pudo.

— Queridos trabajadores del ministerio de magia de Estados Unidos - un hombre bajito y regordete hablaba con la varita apuntando a la garganta, haciendo sonar su voz por todo el largo del salón, intentando llamar la atención de todos los asistentes a la fiesta- Nos encontramos aquí presentes por la fiesta de fin de año del ministerio de magia de Estados Unidos, esperamos que todos disfruten mucho de esta Navidad y Año Nuevo junto a sus familias y que el regalo que nuestro querido ministro, el señor Jacob Greengrass les sea del todo su agrado- El hombre esperó a que los aplausos que habían surgido de la multitud cesaran.

Ginny escuchaba todo esto con desagrado. Era una reunión de gente esnob, hipócrita que fingía tener aprecio a sus superiores para tener un ascenso. John, quien ahora trataba de poner el orden, era el claro ejemplo: solía ofrecerle regalos al jefe, así como invitarlo a cenas familiares, ya prácticamente él quería ser el gran afortunado de limpiarle el millonario culo a Jacob Greengrass, Ministro de Magia, sólo eso le faltaba para ser un gran "lame botas" profesional, pensaba Ginny.

La barra estaba solitaria, se acercó tambaleándose y se sentó. El cantinero dudó en darle otro trago cuando se lo pidió ante la duda de que en verdad tuviese 21 años de edad. Ginny bufó molesta sacando por segunda vez su licencia de manejo donde era lógico que ya sobrepasaba los 21 años, tal vez debería de agradecer por verla tan joven, pero ella estaba tan deseosa de beber otro trago para saciar aquel sentimiento de frustración que le causaba aquel hombre, que ignoró al cantinero.

Draco. Él también podía ser un lame botas profesional, salía con Astoria para lograr un cargo más alto en el ministerio. Ese pensamiento devastó a la pelirroja nuevamente y tomó con rabia y prisa el contenido del vaso, se limpió la boca y se dirigió a la pista de baile para seguir olvidando sus penas.

Sus movimientos eran desenfrenados e irradiaba sensualidad al agitar sus brazos de un lado hacia el otro, vio a un chico joven y guapo a su lado y con entusiasmo se acercó a él para seducirlo. Sus miradas ardientes y su cuerpo escultural le sirvieron de ayuda al momento de conquistar al chico y al cabo de minutos ya se encontraban besando con urgencia.

— ¡Ginny!- era la secretaria de John quien había interrumpido aquel beso, venía corriendo y le hablaba jadeando por la actividad - Me pidieron que viniera a buscarte, tienes que seguirme. Hay un anuncio importantísimo y todos deben escucharlo.

— ¿Durará mucho Jenny? Estoy disfrutando – miró coqueta a su acompañante

— No te preocupes, en estos momentos John ya está hablando, vamos- la rubia secretaria guió a Ginny.

— Espérame guapo, la fiesta continua- se alejó la pelirroja sin antes tantear el trasero del joven tocándoselo.

— Por eso queremos agradecerle Señor, es usted muy amable- escuchó la pelirroja mientras se acercaba.

John se estaba dirigiendo exclusivamente a Jacob, el ministro de magia, un hombre robusto, rubio, con un bigote prominente y una cara tan gorda que sus ojos con suerte se veían. Jacob le hizo un gesto de que continuara

— Además de agradecerle al señor ministro, tenemos otras cosas que informarles, una de esas tiene por nombre Draco Malfoy, quien a partir del próximo año se convertirá en el nuevo Jefe de Aurores, ocupando el lugar del querido recién retirado Homero Carter.

Draco se dirigió hacia el escenario, agradeciendo a todos quienes se acercaban a saludarlo y felicitarlo, mientras recibía unos aplausos amenos.

"_¿Para esto querían que me quedara? ¿Para ver a un montón de ineptos alaban al inepto mayor?"_

— Sabemos que se desempeñará muy bien en el puesto señor Malfoy, confiamos en usted. Por otro lado queremos felicitar a la señorita Ginevra Weasley, a quien recibió el premio Golden Rose que entrega la revista Golden Magic, en donde ha sido elegida la mujer del año, destacada por ser una mujer completamente llena de virtudes, reconociendo su belleza, simpatía y gran talento al momento de capturar a los malos. La mujer más famosa del escuadrón de aurores por todas sus cualidades y famosas batallas ganadas contra todos aquellos que quieren quebrantar la tranquilidad del mundo mágico. - la mayoría de los hombres enloqueció en aplausos. Ginny se acercó a regañadientes y John le cerró el ojo coquetamente.

Hace dos semanas la pelirroja había recibido una condecoración en la premiación Golden Rose que organizaba año tras año la revista Golden Magic. En el ministerio mucha gente se enteró de lo sucedido y la felicitaban por su logro, pero nadie le habia dicho que la felicitarían frente a todos, ya que si había algo que odiaba eran ese tipo de situaciones. A la entrega del premio había asistido por cortesía, pero en ese momento no le interesaba que todos la admiraran.

Ginny tenía cara de no entender nada, estaba más que confundida, solo deseaba que esa fiesta acabara para llevarse a su nueva conquista a su casa.

Jacob se acercó a su lugar y le entregó una pequeña medalla dorada. Cuando hubo acabado toda esa formalidad, decidió bajarse del escenario. Con amabilidad sonrió, agradeció por aquel reconocimiento, se disculpó con todos y volvió donde había estado bailando con el joven que acababa de conocer, pero la voz de John la detuvo a medio camino.

— Pero eso no es todo, Draco Malfoy además de ser ascendido a Jefe del escuadrón de Aurores, nos ha pedido que les demos a conocer una noticia que lo está haciendo muy feliz y quiere compartirla con ustedes...

No podía ser, no podía estar pasando. ¿Draco diría que tenía una relación con ella? ¿Lo reconocería frente a todos los del Ministerio? Miles de ideas pasaban por su mente y todas eran en relación con ella y Draco.

—Junto a la señorita Astoria han tomado la decisión de casarse

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todo el mundo estaba feliz por la noticia que se había entregado, todos menos Ginny. Ella no podía creer que Draco luego de tres años de momentos compartidos y de tantas noches de pasión, se quisiera casar y con alguien que no era ella, sino que con Astoria, la hija del Ministro. Tal como si fuera un balde de agua fría, la verdad llegó a ella. Draco se casaba con Astoria por conveniencia. Draco era el lame botas más grande que había visto en su vida. Draco simplemente era una mierda de persona por dejarla a ella ¡A ELLA! por otra mierda.

La verdad la confundía, la aturdía y le pedía a gritos a escapar de aquel lugar que la estaba torturando. Continuo su camino, agarró a su acompañante por el cuello y lo acercó a su boca. Quería olvidar todo e iba a aprovechar que se encontraba borracha para hacerlo. No quería pensar ni sentir nada, quería escapar de aquel lugar, de esa ciudad, de aquel país que la estaba volviendo loca, quería alejarse de ese hombre que durante los últimos tres años la había mantenido en el anonimato, ese hombre que le había prometido el cielo, el mar, la luna y el sol… ese hombre que ahora estaba por casarse.

No esperó más y sin despegarse de aquel beso húmedo desaparecieron en medio de la noche.

Pestañeo un par de veces.

El sol le molestaba en su rostro, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas cuando llegó al cuarto ayer por la noche. Frunció la nariz molesta por la luz. Giró en su cama pero el roce de un cuerpo blando y calido en su espalda interrumpió su movimiento. Con una mano comenzó a palpar aquello que no la dejaba girar. Era suave, terso y un poco duro, continuó bajando su mano, encontrándose con vellos, de los cuales siguió el camino al que conducían y tropezó con una selva tropical, donde existía un gran fruto.

Abrió los ojos asustada, más bien espantada. No podía creer lo que estaba pensando que había hecho. ¡No podía haberlo hecho! Con la misma mano que tocó aquel objeto peludo, tomó las sabanas y descubrió su cuerpo desnudo.

— ¡Mierda! – exclamó en sus pensamientos

Un fuerte brazo rodeo su cintura y la atrajo más al cuerpo caliente. Sintió en su trasero la virilidad de su acompañante. Bruscamente se sentó en la cama y sintió como su cabeza era masacrada por un fuerte dolor y la luz que iluminaba la habitación no la ayudaba en nada.

— ¿qué sucede Ginny cariño?- preguntó un somnoliento castaño.

¡Recién ahora se fijaba en el color del cabello del hombre! Es más, recién podía decir cómo era el hombre. A juzgar por el rostro no sobrepasaba los 25, tenía ojos azules como el cielo, cejas gruesas, delgados labios y una nariz recta que completaba la armonía de ese bello rostro.

— ¡¿CARIÑO?- gritó espantada, resonando su voz una y otra vez en su cabeza - ¿Qué hicimos anoche?- dijo tomando la sabana para cubrir su evidente desnudez.

En la cara del hombre se extendió una sonrisa pícara.

—No me digas, ya sé qué fue lo que hicimos, pero ¿cómo pasó? Dime… - _"él sabe mi nombre y yo no el de él"_ - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Daniel – el muchacho buscó el hombro de la mujer para besarlo

-¡Daniel, lindo nombre! – Comentó apartándose gentilmente de las caricias de Daniel- ¿Qué hice anoche? ¿Te dije algo? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?- Apuntaba alternadamente su cuerpo desnudo y el del castaño, para finalmente levantarse de la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana.

— Pues estábamos en la fiesta del Ministerio, de pronto te vi acercarte hacia mí, bailabas sensualmente y… bueno, nos besamos.

— ¡JA! ¡Con que te aprovechaste de mi momento de ebriedad! – queriendo encontrar una respuesta lógica a aquella situación y a su forma de actuar.

— No. De hecho fuiste tu la que me besó y no solo una, sino dos veces. Luego de eso las cosas pasaron muy rápido, el ambiente se puso caliente, me suplicaste que fuéramos a otro lugar más privado y en fin, terminamos así como estamos ahora.

Ginny se pasó la mano por su cabello preocupada.

— Daniel quiero agradecerte por la noche, pero no quiero que pienses mal de mí, ten por seguro de que si hubiese estado en mis cinco sentidos las cosas no hubiesen pasado así. No quiero sonar grosera ni nada…

— No te preocupes, quizás nos podamos conocer cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos… - Ginny cortó lo que quería decir

— Quizás, eso no lo sé, pero por el momento no quiero ninguna relación. Emm… Ahora debo pedirte que salgas de mi casa

— Linda, lamento informarte que te encuentras en MI casa.

Su rostro era un poema. Luego de toda esa conversación aun no se había fijado de que no se encontraba en su habitación, ésta era mucho más masculina, con un tono gris en las paredes y adornos en blanco y negro, ninguna comparación con la suya que era más amplia, blanca y con adornos en rojo y negro.

— Perdón, no era mi intención. – La mujer retrocedía mientras extendía miles de excusas para justificar su error. – Adios.

Ginny tomó la ropa que se encontraba esparcida en el suelo, dejó que la sabana que cubría su cuerpo cayera y desapareció.

—¡wow, que mujer! – Dijo Daniel desapareciendo por una puerta, probablemente a darse un baño, sorprendido por la personalidad de aquella fiera pelirroja.

Una ducha le pareció pertinente tomar luego de aquella noche de fiesta, sexo y alcohol, de la cual estaba segura no había resultado bien parada y vagamente tenía recuerdos de ella. No se había desnudado, puesto que ni siquiera se había vestido al salir de la casa de Daniel. Con su varita abrió las regaderas de la bañera y ordenó a las emulsionados y sales minerales que se vertieran dentro para que sus propiedades le ayudasen a combatir los estragos de aquella noche. En otra ocasión el agua caliente le hubiese molestado, pero ahora la relajaba.

Ginny esa mañana, había llegado a su casa, y al ver aquella cama en la que tantas veces le habían jurado amor eterno, aquella cama cómplice de tantas locuras, de besos y caricias, le dieron unas ganas incontenibles de vomitar, de sacarse mediante éste todos esos sentimientos que la hacían sentir mal. El vomito, en ese momento, era cual catarsis, para purificar su alma de aquel dolor.

Su relajante y reparador baño duró un largo rato, tiempo durante el cual no dejaba de pensar ¡Le repugnaba! Simplemente en pensar en que todo aquel tiempo que Draco estuvo con ella, también había estado con Astoria, le repugnaba, le asqueaba de sobremanera que había estado compartiendo aquellos besos y aquellas caricias junto con aquella mujer, no dejaba de pasar por su mente en cuantas veces Draco había ido a su casa, después de visitar a Astoria, tal vez para saciar su deseo que con Astoria no había logrado calmar, pero simplemente trató de no pensar en eso.

Salió de la bañera y con su mano derecha tomó la bata de salida de baño y se la puso, luego cogió la toalla y cubrió su cabello en ella para que se secara. Vio su imagen en el espejo. No era ella, era una Ginny destrozada, ojerosa y con el maquillaje corrido. Se lavó la cara y miró su reflejo. Ella no era del tipo de mujeres a las que hacen sufrir, ya bastante había sufrido cuando Draco la culpó por el accidente de hace dos años. Él se va a arrepentir. Simplemente sonrió y aquel gesto se convirtió en una carcajada. Eso la hizo sentirse mejor, ella era dueña de su propio mundo, era grande y libre, libre para poder amar, sonreír, divertirse y tratar de ser la Ginny que había dejado unos años atrás. Se sentía bien.

¿A quién quería engañar? Eso de que se sentía bien no se lo creía ni ella, pero al menos estaba haciendo el intento en mejorar ¿o no?

-¡MENTIRA, TODO ERA MENTIRA!

Draco no había hecho más que engañarla durante el último tiempo y ella caía una y otra vez en sus engaños. Observó una foto de ellos posada sobre su buró, en ella, se encontraba sonriendo y rodeando con sus brazos al rubio, él miraba la cámara mientras la pelirroja besaba la mejilla del hombre. La tomó con sus finas manos y delicadamente con sus delgados dedos rosó la fotografía. Sus ojos se aguaron de tristeza y con gran fuerza lanzó la fotografía contra el muro más cercano, sonando con gran estrepito los vidrios al romperse.

Caminó a su ropero y bruscamente tomó toda prenda que le recordara a Draco y la lanzó igualmente al muro en el que anteriormente se había estrellado la fotografía.

Cansada, se tendió en su cama boca abajo y toda aquella desilusión, repugnancia y enojo, brotó por sus ojos como lagrimas saladas adornando sus pecosas y rosadas mejillas. Aquellas lágrimas le daban un descanso a su alma. Su cuerpo estaba agotado con todo lo vivido en las últimas horas y las experiencias que a lo largo de los últimos tres años se habían acumulado y las cargaba cual mochila llena de libros. Fue así como sus ojos cansados fueron juntándose y llevándola al mundo de los sueños.

Estaba en un bosque lleno de arboles, se veía atrapada. Comenzó a correr, pero no veía salida. Corría y corría. Un viento frío azotó su cara y desordenó su cabello. Estaba perdida en aquel lugar frío y oscuro, donde no tenía escapatoria. De repente, entre medio de dos arboles, a lo lejos, vio un destello de una cabellera rubia. Corrió tras aquellos risos dorados, gritando y suplicando que la ayudara.

El hombre rubio giró sobre sus talones y miró a la cara a aquella mujer pelirroja. Los ojos grises de él la penetraban con locura, existía algo sombrío en aquellos ojos. De forma desquiciada comenzó a reir y retroceder lentamente, aun sin quitar la vista de ella, escondiéndose entre la frondosa sombra que brindaba aquel bosque.

-¡Draco!- gritaba ella alargando sus brazos para poder tocarlo, sin poder evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por sus ojos.

Intentar alcanzarlo le resultaba imposible pues sus pies se encontraban sujetos al suelo.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!

El grito y el sonido del llanto desconsolado de Ginny resonó por toda la casa con un gran eco . Estaba sentada sobre la cama, con la respiración entrecortada, lagrimas furiosas corriendo por sus mejillas y su cabello desordenado. Ese sueño con Draco la había dejado pasmada, sin ganas de pensar en algo ni en alguien.

La luz del día ya era escasa y las estrellas comenzaban a adornar el cielo.

No quería pasar la noche sola. Sentía, más bien necesitaba de alguien que le ayudara a distraerse.

— ¿Hermione?- hablaba introduciendo su cabeza en la chimenea - ¿amiga? ¿Estás aquí?

De lejos se escuchaban risas y una voz que comenzó a escuchar una voz de forma gradual y entonces pensó que quizás debió haber llamado antes con ese aparato que le había obsequiado Hermione, llamado celular, pero por la ansiedad de hablar con Hermione lo más pronto posible, había olvidado que lo tenía. Para ese entonces el celular había traspasado las barreras muggles y todos los magos poseían uno.

— Querido, creo hay alguien en la casa - se golpeó mentalmente por haber puesto su cabeza en la chimenea sin invitación, ya que Hermione estaba con alguien - ¿Por qué no vas a ver?

Ginny con su cabeza en la chimenea, se reprochaba mientras de lejos vio acercarse a un hombre alto y de buen cuerpo, aunque por la posición en la que se encontraba y por la sombra no lograba distinguirle la cara, hasta que se acercó unos pasos más y observó que el muchacho era pelirrojo, que no le era para nada desconocido y venía solo en boxers.

— ¡RONALD!- Ginny estaba tan sorprendida que sus ojos parecían cual platos.

— ¿GINNY?- el pelirrojo hermano de la chica estaba con su mejor amiga- ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Hermanito, yo no estoy allí, solo mi cabeza está allá- le explicaba como si le dijera uno más uno, son dos - en fin, lo mismo me pregunto yo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y esa facha?- exclamó horrorizada.

Hermione venía caminando mientras se echaba una bata encima para ocultar su evidente desnudez, era fácil darse cuenta que ambos habían estado teniendo un momento intimo.

— ¡Ay, no me digan! ¡Qué asquerosos! ¡Cúbrete Ron! - recién ahí Ron se había fijado que prácticamente estaba desnudo. Hermione lo cubrió con su cuerpo y se sonrojó. No pensaba que era Ginny quien estaba en la chimenea, ni mucho menos quería que los viese en ese estado.

— Ginny, sé que debía haberte dicho antes que habiamos vuelto, pero vi que estabas un poco mal hoy en la tarde, por lo que pensé en decírtelo mañana y bueno...- la castaña estaba nerviosa y un poco arrepentida, sus palabras se enredaban unas con otras, mientras se movía inquieta de un lado para otro, olvidando a Ron y su desnudez, pero recordándolo, porque había vuelto tras Ron, y trataba de cubrirlo.

— Hermione ¡Tranquila!, ya me estaba preguntando cuando ustedes dos por fin se iban a arreglar, ¡me alegro que por fin volvieran!

Ginny a pesar de sus palabras, se sentía triste, ya que la mujer era su mejor amiga y no le había dicho acerca de que ella y Ron habían vuelto. Igual, sentía que podía darle un puntapié a su hermano, ya que esperaba que por ser de la familia, mínimo tuviera la delicadeza de contarle que ellos ya estaban juntos.

— Mejor me voy.

— Ginny ¡no te vayas! - Hermione no quería dejar sola a su amiga, sentía la necesidad de explicarle como habían sucedido las cosas.

— Tranquila Hermione, me tengo que ir porque tengo sueño.

— Ron ¡dile algo! - exigía Hermione a su novio.

Ginny no quería interrumpir, después de todo habían sido más de seis meses en los que habían estado separados. Muy en el fondo quería que Ron le rogase que se quedara, pero quería hacerse de rogar por no haberle contado nada.

— Pero ¿qué quieres que le diga Hermione? Dijo que está cansada, se quiere ir a acostar.

— ¡Ah no! ¡te pasaste! En serio eres la persona más insensible que he conocido en mi vida y no me vengas con que tengo un rango emocional de una cucharita - La castaña señalaba con un dedo acusador a Ronald quien sentado en un sillón la miraba medio ensimismado, medio enamorado - Ginny, quédate…

Hermione se sentía mal por Ginny. Pocas veces ella iba a su casa sin avisar y cuando lo hacía era porque había tenido un problema con Draco y esta vez no creía que fuese una excepción. Se movía con inquietud y le gritaba al pelirrojo, debía hacer que de cualquier modo que su amiga pelirroja se quedara

— Podemos hablar hasta tarde. Ron puede ir a comprar unas cervezas de mantequilla y…

— ¡EY!- gritó indignado el hombre-¡Búscate otro mayordomo! –al ver la mirada de Hermione prefirió no haber abierto su boca.

Ginny desde la chimenea veía todo esto con gracia. Hace ya tiempo que añoraba volver a tener a Hermione como cuñada ¡Por fin volvían a ser familia! Ese pensamiento la hizo reír a carcajada limpia.

— ¿Que te parece tan gracioso?- El pelo de Hermione, de por si ya desordenado, estaba fuera de control y ahora caía por su frente junto a una gota de sudor.

— jajajajaja – Ginny continuaba riendo, era una sensación indescriptible - Perdón- logró modular una vez que la risa hubo cesado - Me quedo, quiero charlar con ustedes - dijo una vez ya seria.

— Ron, ve a comprar cerveza- dijo con tono mandó, Hermione

— ¡NO! No quiero saber nada más de alcohol –

Hermione mirándola escéptica y con una ceja alzada se acercó a su amiga, fingiendo tomarle la temperatura, para comprobar que no la afectase ninguna enfermedad. Por su mente no pasaba la idea de que su querida amiga pelirroja no quisiera beber más alcohol en su vida

— Está bien, no quiero saber nada más de alcohol por esta noche - terminó modulando y enfatizando en cada palabra – Tengo que hablar contigo – esta vez solo sus labios se movieron para que exclusivamente la castaña entendiese lo que quería decir.

Ginny, ya vestida, atravesó la chimenea por completo y siguió a su amiga para sentarse juntas en un sillón mientras Ron las observaba desde lejos. Tímidamente caminó detrás de ambas chicas y se ubicó entre ellas.

— ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Qué hiciste para que mi hermano el cabeza dura por fin se diera cuenta que la mejor opción era volver contigo?

— Primero, quiero saber que sucedió con… - omitió el nombre, porque Ron no tenía idea de con quien tenía una relación Ginny - bueno tu sabes quién.

— ¿Quién? Ginevra Molly Weasley ¿con quién sales?

Ambas mujeres pasaron por alto el comentario del hombre. Ron por su parte estaba bastante frustrado y furioso por la poca atención que recibió su comentario.

— Amiga, prefiero hablar contigo luego - comentó Ginny cerrando discretamente un ojo. Las mujeres hablaban como si no hubiera nadie entre ambas, en este caso era Ron, quien continuaba interrogando a Ginny sobre su novio- ¡Cuéntame!

—¡Ey! No crean que no vi como le cerraste el ojo a Hermione, Ginny. Pero está bien, sigan hablando. No tomen en cuenta a este pobre hombre que no hace más que quererla a ambas… - Ron fingía indignación y se hacía el ofendido, tocándose el pecho como si tuviese dolor.

— Como tu digas Ron ¿Qué decías Ginny?

—Te preguntaba cómo era que habían vuelto.

—Pues … ¡Espera! ¿Quieres una tasa de café? - Hermione estaba nerviosa e intentaba por todos los medios cambiar el tema de conversación.

— Oh si, podría ser - comentó distraída Ginny - Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! ¡Ven para acá en este instante! – Gritó la pelirroja en el momento que su amiga se levantó a preparar los cafés - no te liberarás de esto tan fácilmente ¡Quiero saber!

— Oh está bien… - replicó cansada y se sentó nuevamente.

Hermione y Ron se conocían desde que entraron a la escuela de magia y hechicería Pigfarts. En un principio ambos no se simpatizaban del todo, mientras él la consideraba una sabelotodo insufrible, ella creía que él era un revoltoso sin remedio y durante tres de sus siete años de enseñanza mágica las peleas estaban a la orden del día. Era normal ver a Hermione caminar apresurada por los pasillos para ir al baño de niñas a llorar por alguna mala broma de Ron, por otro lado, era recurrente encontrar a Ron petrificado en algún rincón oscuro y solitario del castillo o con furúnculos en la cara producto de algún tipo hechizo de la castaña. Aunque las cosas no sucedieron por siempre así, la llegada de un baile de Navidad en su cuarto año cambió completamente el rumbo de las cosas.

Eran visperas de navidad y el director Rumbleroar, el león que habla, había organizado un baile estupendo para todos los chicos que cursaran desde cuarto año en adelante. Hermione ansiosa por dejar las burlas de sus compañeros atrás buscó el mejor vestido y se arregló para lucir como una verdadera estrella en la fiesta. Ron al mismo tiempo, se vistió con sus mejores túnicas, las cuales no eran muy elegantes pues su familia, al ser numerosa, carecía de dinero para comprarle trajes de primera mano. Al momento de bajar las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor, donde se realizaría la fiesta, sus miradas se cruzaron, dando el paso a una hermosa noche para ambos. Desde esa noche se hicieron amigos y luego tres años más tarde, cuando cursaban séptimo, Ron aburrido de ser solo amigo de la castaña más inteligente de todo Pigfarts, le pidió que se convirtieran en novios.

Nunca se habían separado en todos los años que llevaban de relación y si bien tenían discusiones, ninguna era tan fuerte como para separarlos, hasta que un frío día de Marzo las cosas cambiaron. Hermione le había dicho a Ron que deseaba que se casaran, lo cual Ron aun no quería hacer, no porque no la amara, sino porque no se encontraba preparado para dar el gran paso. Eso molestó mucho a Hermione, pues pensó que él no quería casarse con ella. Ambos decidieron alejarse, caminar por sus rumbos, darse un tiempo, a pesar de seguirse amando.

- Bueno, fui a una fiesta que dio Tom, ya sabes mi amigo, y Ron estaba ahí. También James Wolf, el chico que desde el colegio me acosaba para que saliera con él. James se acercó a donde estaba yo y me pidió que conversáramos. Le dije que no quería conversar con él, pero él insistía e insistía y no me dejaba en paz. Creo que Ron se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que estaba y se acercó a nosotros - Ginny paseaba su miraba para ir de su amiga a su hermano y de su hermano a su amiga- le dijo a James que dejara de molestarme, porque ahora él era mi esposo.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAH! – Ginny saltaba de la emoción en el sillón- Ron, hermano ¡el esposo del año!- dijo alegre mientras con sus dedos picaba a Ron en las costillas.

— Déjala continuar, Ginny- comentó Ron rojo hasta las orejas y con la mirada baja.

— Está bien. James se fue muy enojado y yo miré a Ron. Fue ahí cuando comprendí que él si se quería casar conmigo. Y ¡FIN! No te daré más detalles de la reconciliación – comentó picarona Hermione.

— Amiga, esto es lo más lindo que te ha pasado- Decía emocionada Ginny - Hermano ¡te felicito! Has conseguido a una estupenda mujer. ¡Los felicito!

Ambos luciendo radiantes de felicidad, agradecieron a la pelirroja.

—Ahora, amor ¿puedes preparar café? Ginny ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Los hermanos se miraron cómplices y contestaron - Si mami - en buen tono de bebé.

Hermione decidió ignorar aquello y guió a Ginny a una habitación repleta de estantes llenos de libros, archivos, papeles y un aparato que ella no conocía. La sentó frente a un escritorio y le habló seriamente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿De qué me quieres hablar? - comentó Hermione una vez que estuvieron solas.

—Lo volví a hacer Hermione – comentó apenada tomándose la cabeza entre las manos. Cuando estaban solas, ella podía sacarse las caretas de mujer feliz y mostrar sus verdaderas angustias. – Me acosté con alguien que no conocía.

Hermione sabía lo que significaban esas palabras. Detrás del acontecimiento de acostarse con un extraño siempre estaba Draco. El comportamiento de Draco culpándola y regañándola por todo siempre le afectaba a tal punto que la llevaba a beber más de la cuenta. Si bien no siempre sucedía de ese modo, las veces que Ginny sufría por él terminaba realmente desconsolada conduciéndola a actuar de forma desenfrenada, coqueteando y teniendo sexo con quien se encontrara por delante.

—Ginny, no debes seguir bebiendo, ya sabes lo que te hace. - Hermione abrazó a su amiga intentando consolarla, pero a la vez regañandola por lo que había hecho – ¡Es la tercera vez que te ocurre!

Los sollozos de la pelirroja se hicieron un tanto más fuertes al escuchar el recordatorio de Hermione.

—Cariño deja de culparte por lo que sucedió con Draco. Tú no tienes la culpa de que él sea un cabeza hueca que no comprenda lo mucho que lo quieres y que el accidente no solo lo afectó a él, sino que también a ti, es más, tú fuiste la más afectada con la muerte de …

—No digas su nombre Hermione, no me lo recuerdes – interrumpió la pelirroja a su amiga.

—Perdón

Ginny levantó la vista para observar a su amiga más querida. Sabía que estando con ella encontraría calma pues ella era su consejera, su conciencia. Con sus ojos aguados de dolor le habló nuevamente.

—Draco se va a casar – esta vez ya no lloraba, pero su voz sonó con mucha pesadumbre.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras con la noticia? – preguntó Hermione mientras tomaba su mano con dulzura maternal.

—Sorprendentemente bien. Quiero decir tranquila, supongo que ya lo veía venir por parte de Draco desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no había querido reconocerlo.

— ¿Sabes que deberías hacer amiga? Deberías tomar tus maletas e irte de vacaciones un par de días. No te aseguro que resuelvas tus problemas en un viaje, pero si te puedo asegurar que conocerás gente nueva, agradable, además te servirá para distraerte y descansar, hace tiempo que no tomas vacaciones, por lo que ¡debes aprovechar! - dijo acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja en forma maternal.

Hermione se levantó de su lugar para gritar a Ron que se apurara con los cafés y además fue en busca de papel higiénico para que se limpiara Ginny los restos de lágrimas en su cara.

— ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó una vez ya más tranquila y curiosa la más pequeña, limpiándose la nariz.

— Me he comprado un notebook. Un computador portátil – añadió al ver la cara de su amiga, quien al parecer no comprendía lo que era un notebook.

— ¡wow! ¿Cómo funciona?

Hermione, como era de esperarse, llenó a la pelirroja de datos e informaciones sobre todo lo que debería saber para ocupar el famoso notebook. Al concluir de enseñarle a Ginny, llegó Ron con una bandeja con café y galletas, las cuales disfrutaron con mucho gusto.

—Muchas gracias por todo Hermione – dijo mirando significativamente a su amiga, sabiendo que solo ella entendería por qué agradecía – Si quieren chicos se van a acostar, yo me quedaré aquí investigando este aparato.

— ¿Te encontrarás bien? – preguntó Ron a su hermana.

Muchos lo creían un insensible, pero él si se había dado cuenta que su hermana estaba sufriendo y eso le preocupaba.

—Tranquilo hermano, lo estaré.

Ron con calma abrazó a su hermana y la besó en la frente

—Sabes que soy tu hermano, puedes confiar en mí para cualquier cosa.

—Te amo hermano – le dijo Ginny a su hermano antes que él se separara de ella y saliese de la pequeña biblioteca de la casa de Hermione.

— Buenas noches Ginny

— ¿Segura que estarás bien si te dejo sola aquí? – preguntó inquisitiva Hermione.

—Tranquila mamá, solo quiero ver un momento internet.

—Confío en ti. Si necesitas algo vas a mi habitación. Buenas noches pequeña – Al igual que Ron, Hermione besó la frente de Ginny y salió hacia su habitación.

Pasó mucho tiempo viendo imágenes divertidas y videos, su mente necesitaba distraerse. Ya le estaba cogiendo el truco a cómo manejar ese nuevo instrumento, hasta que el sueño de a poco se fue adueñando de su cuerpo, su cabeza se sentía pesada y estaba a solo centímetros de caer sobre el teclado cuando los recuerdos la invadieron nuevamente y como si fueran un fantasma, la atormentaron.

Le haría caso a Hermione, saldría de esa ciudad que la tenía encerrada, debía alejarse de Draco que la tenía sumida en la tristeza. No quería estar más en ese lugar, y gracias a su nuevo amigo, el notebook, esto le sería mucho más sencillo.

Desde pequeña había soñado con conocer Inglaterra, descubrir un poco más de su historia y conocer el majestuoso y elegante Londres. Viajaría allí.

Debía encontrar un lugar donde quedarse de preferencia una casa, ya que no quería estar sola en un hotel. Puso en GoogleMagic "casas de veraneo" y así estuvo bastante tiempo, buscando cual sería su mejor opción para pasar su estadía en el otro país e intentando que su cabeza se mantuviese ocupada.

Vio una oferta muy buena y sin perder más tiempo, se comunicó con la propietaria de la casa. Rapidamente Marcó en su celular el numero indicado de referencia de la dueña.

Los incesantes pitidos que daba el telefono esperando la respuesta desde el otro lado, la desesperaban de ansiedad. Estaba cortando la llamada cuando desde el otro lado de la linea escuchó una voz.

— _¿Diga?_

_— _Hola. Soy Ginny Weasley, llamo desde Estados Unidos. Planeaba pasar mis vacaciones en Inglaterra, vi tu anuncio en internet y tu casa me parece ideal para ello

_— Hola Ginny, yo soy Lily. Me alegro que mi casa te gustara, solo hay un problema…_

_— _¡No me digas! no quiero más problemas, veré en donde puedo quedarme si ocasiono alguna molestia.

_— ¡No es nada grave! Veras… _

Aquel breve silencio impaciento a la pelirroja

_— Estamos teniendo un par de problemas con las cañerías de la casa. No es grave. Nada que no se pueda arreglar con un par de movimientos de varitas._

Ginny pasaba por su cabeza rápidas ideas acerca de cómo arreglar el problema, quería con todo su corazón alojar en esa casa el tiempo que estuviese en Inglaterra y ninguna persona se lo iba a impedir, ni siquiera la voz racional de su cabeza que le decía que era algo loco lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— Si es solo ese el problema, no creo que me incomode.

_— ¿No te molesta en verdad?_

_— _Bueno, lo ideal hubiese sido que todo estuviese en perfectas condiciones, pero tu casa, la verdad es que me agrada mucho. Además tu dijiste que se puede arreglar con un par de movimientos de varita ¿o no?

— _Así es. Muchas gracias. Te haremos una rebaja en los precios si llegas a tener problemas, también le pediré a mi hijo que esté atento a tus necesidades._

_— _Que amable

_— ¿De dónde me dijiste que eras?_

_— _Originalmente soy de Inglaterra, nací allá, pero he vivido en Los Ángeles desde que tengo memoria. ¿Te molesta si viajo mañana o pasado? Quiero salir lo antes posible de acá.

**— **_Cuando tu quieras_

_— _Perfecto. Me verás allá en dos días, debo arreglar un par de problemas antes de partir.

**— **_¡Estupendo! Con mi esposo también queríamos salir y tus vacaciones nos vienen como anillo al dedo, nuestro hijo ya no depende de nosotros y será un tipo de segunda luna de miel_

**— **Entonces ¿trato hecho?

— _Trato hecho._

* * *

**ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA, QUE NO CONTARÁ CON MÁS DE 10 CAPITULOS.**

**AGRADECER A TODOS QUE SE ENTUSIASMARON EN LEER Y LLEGAR HASTA EL FINAL.**

**KARLITA AMIGA LINDA, AQUÍ YA ESTÁ PUBLICADA LA HISTORIA, TE AGRADEZCO MONTONES POR TODO.**

**YA SABEN, SI LES GUSTÓ, HAGANMELO SABER. SI NO LES GUSTÓ, HAGANMELO SABER DE TODOS MODOS. **

**CON AMOR, LA DAMA DE NEGRO**


	2. ¡Bienvenida Inglaterra!

**POR SI LAS DUDAS, NO SOY RUBIA NI MULTIMILLONARIA, NI MUCHO MENOS ESCRIBO LIBROS INFANTILES, PERO CREO QUE ES BUENO RECORDARLES QUE ESTO PERTENECE A JK, LA MEJOR.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE RECIBÍ, LO AMÉ MUCHO A TODOS. Y PARA QUIEN DIJO QUE LA HISTORIA TENÍA MUCHO DRACO, QUIERO ACLARAR QUE HARRY VIENE, PORQUE ESTA HISTORIA ES DEFINITIVAMENTE HANNY.**

* * *

— ¿Qué has hecho, que? – exclamó Hermione impresionada

—Renté una casa en Inglaterra – Ginny estaba guardando sus maletas, Hermione la vio impresionada, su amiga trató de hablar pero Ginny continuó hablando – no tienes porque intervenir en nada, soy mayor, aparte estoy harta de toda esta situación, en lugar de verme de esa forma, deberías de premiarme por tratar de alejarme de Draco, acaso ¿no es lo que querías?

Ginny trato de cerrar su maleta abultada sentándose arriba de esta, Hermione le miraba impresionada todavía mientras le parecía increíble que su amiga hubiese tenido seguido su consejo de alejarse de Draco Malfoy después de tanto tiempo de completa devoción para el rubio.

—No te quedes ahí parada y agita la varita ¿Qué no ves que no puedo cerrar la maldita maleta? – dijo Ginny entre esfuerzos colorada. Hermione simplemente sonrió para la pelirroja y se dispuso a ayudarla.

—No pensé que te tomarías mi consejo tan a pecho – comentó la castaña.

—No te entiendo Hermione. – Soltó Ginny luego de que hubiesen pasado cinco minutos de trabajo en silencio - Primero me aconsejas que me relaje, que salga a vacacionar y ahora me miras como si estuviese loca por lo que hice.

—No creo que esté mal lo que hiciste, es solo que me parece sorprendente que me hicieras caso. Últimamente hacías todo lo contrario de lo que te decía. –Ginny golpeó el hombro a su cuñada bromeando – Me alegro que estés tomando esta decisión, aunque me tomó por sorpresa, fue muy repentino.

—Listo – exclamó exhausta Ginny sentándose en la cama mirando a su amiga. Hermione la imitó

— ¿Segura que arreglaste todo? ¿Hablaste con el ministro, llevas ropa interior, cepillo de dientes, pociones anticonceptivas…?

— ¡HERMIONE! ¿tu crees que voy a tener relaciones con todos los ingleses que me encuentre en el camino? – Dijo indignada la pelirroja, aunque no dejó que su cuñada respondiera – No me respondas a eso, ya sé que mis últimas acciones te harían pensar eso, pero ahora será diferente.

—Bueno, una nunca sabe lo que ocurrirá. En fin, ¿arreglaste todo con el ministro?

—Ya te dije que si Hermione. ¿A qué hora le dijiste a mi hermano que viniera por nosotras? – preguntó impaciente.

—Debe estar por llegar linda, tranquila.

De pronto, al cabo de unos minutos, unos golpes rítmicos en la puerta de la casa de Ginny sacaron a las mujeres de la entretenida conversación que sostenían.

— ¡Es Ron! ¡Vamos Hermione!

Con rapidez se levantó, tomó su maleta y su bolso y empujó a Hermione, apresurándola a salir.

Era tiempo de hacer cosas nuevas y de primeras veces. Esta era la primera vez que Ginny salía de su casa a vacacionar sola, la primera que viajaba al extranjero sin que estuviese el trabajo de por medio y la primera vez que volaría en avión. No sabía el por qué de haber utilizado el avión como medio de transporte, siendo que podía haber viajado con un traslador, aparecerse o incluso, usar polvos flu, pero ya que estaba haciendo algo alocado acompañaría toda esta travesía haciendo cosas que nunca había hecho antes.

El camino al aeropuerto fue en silencio, solo miradas acompañadas de preocupación por parte de Ron e ilusión por parte de Ginny. Estaba nerviosa, pero las ganas por conocer algo nuevo eran mayores a cualquier otro sentimiento.

— ¡Vamos Ron! ¡Toma mi maleta! – gritó Ginny cuando bajó del auto. Parecía una pequeña niña apurando al padre por llevarla al parque de diversiones – Hermione acompáñame. Debes ayudarme con esos muggles y sus complejos sistemas para aviones.

La pareja compartió una mirada. Ron vio alejarse a Hermione con su hermana y sonrió.

—Su vuelo sale en media hora señorita – dijo la morena señora que atendió a Ginny, quien con amabilidad agradeció y se acercó hasta donde esperaban Ron y Hermione.

—Debes saber Ginny, que cualquier cosa que te ocurra, nos dices y con Hermione partimos hacia Inglaterra – comentó Ron mientras despedía a su hermana – Pórtate bien.

—Tranquilo Ron. Eres peor que mamá. – comentó un tanto molesta. – Y tu querida cuñada ¿no me dirás nada?

—Ya te lo he dicho todo.

— ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡Oh, gracias al cielo que aun estás aquí!

Una mujer regordeta y pelirroja venía corriendo a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, jadeando se acercaba más y más. Se veía preocupada y cansada y venía seguida de cerca por un hombre igual de pelirrojo que la ella.

Ginny se veía preocupada, temía que sus planes por viajar fuesen saboteados por la llegada de sus padres. Miró a su hermano exasperada.

— ¡Ron! ¿Tú les dijiste que me iba? – taladraba a su hermano con la mirada

—Bueno y qué esperabas… ¡Son tus padres Ginny! – Comentó Hermione mientras escondía tras su cuerpo a Ron ante el temor de que su hermana le mandara uno de sus temidos moco-murciélago.

En aquel preciso momento en que los señores Weasley, jadeantes ante el esfuerzo alcanzaron a los jóvenes.

— ¡Oh, cielo! Pensé que no alcanzaríamos a llegar para despedirte – la mujer tomó las manos de la pelirroja mientras la miraba con preocupación.

—Entonces ¿no quieren que me quede? ¿No me dirán nada porque me voy? – los ojos de la pelirroja menor pasaban de su padre a su madre y viceversa.

—Eres mayor de edad Ginny, puedes hacer lo que quieras. – comentó el señor Weasley.

—Pero claro que nos preocupamos por ti y nos gustaría que te quedarás – complementó la idea de su esposo la señora Weasley. – Sabemos que necesitas de estas vacaciones.

La mirada de ambos padres repleta de preocupación, tenían además un sentimiento de comprensión que sorprendió a Ginny, quien con una sonrisa abrazó a su madre.

— ¡Gracias al cielo Ron nos avisó a tiempo!

—El vuelo 702 a Londres prepárese para abordar el avión por puerta 14. El vuelo 702 a Londres prepárese para abordar el avión por puerta 14 – habló una voz femenina por los parlantes.

—Ese es mi vuelo. – Comentó un tanto apenada por la despedida con sus padres. Los besó y abrazó a ambos - Adiós chicos, los quiero mucho – Ginny abrazó a su hermano y cuñada. – Los veré el próximo año.

Y así fue como se distanció solitaria la mujer pelirroja por el aeropuerto, con sueños y anhelos cargados en su maleta, dejando, o al menos haciendo el intento, las cadenas y malos recuerdos que la ataban y mantenían prisionera de un amor que no es amor y que hace daño. De vez en cuando desviaba su mirada sobre su hombro para observar a las cuatro personas que se quedaban en Estados Unidos, pero la volvía rápidamente a frente.

— ¿Qué va a pedir para almorzar señorita?- la azafata del avión, una señorita alta de ojos claros y pelo rubio, la saco del ensismamiento en que se encontraba. Pestaño un par de veces y la miro fijamente - ¿Qué va a pedir señorita?- volvió a preguntar la mujer de traje

Le gustaba esa sensación de volar tan alto, de llegar a un lugar donde nunca jamás pudo hacerlo con la escoba, esa sensación de poder tocar las nubes con los dedos. De pequeña siempre soñó subirse a una nube para poder viajar por el mundo, conociendo lugares, personas y sobre todo conociendo las estrellas, bailando con ellas, haciendo rondas y cantando alegres canciones. Se sentía poderosa y grande, con el solo hecho de sentir el mundo a sus pies, ver los verdes prados disminuidos en manchas verdes y ese amplio y tranquilo mar que baña las costas como una gran masa azul.

El viaje en avión le estaba pareciendo muy entretenido, sobre todo la gente que viajaba en él y el personal que estaba encargado de que todo fuese grato. Hace un momento se había divertido de sobremanera el cuando la azafata le había preguntado sobre el almuerzo que deseaba. La verdad es que el aire altivo que inspiraba aquella mujer le había provocado unas ganas irremediables de fastidiarla. Se acordó de sus hermanos, Fred y George, los gemelos quienes le habían enseñado buenos trucos para molestar a la gente. De ese modo cuando la rubia comenzó a impacientarse ante la indecisión de Ginny sobre que elegir para comer y al observar como una vena sobresaliente en la frente de la mujer amenazaba con explotar, ella la dejó ir, refunfuñando exasperada, pero tranquila por alejarse de la pelirroja quien tanta frustración le había provocado. Una vez se hubo ido la azafata, Ginny, comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente. Había comenzado su viaje de la mejor manera que pudo haberse imaginado.

La noche anterior pasó mucho tiempo charlando con Lily, la mujer inglesa, de algún u otro modo, en cierto momento del que no se habían percatado, habían comenzado a conversar y compartir ideas de tantas cosas que se le fue la mayor parte de lo que quedaba de noche. Al darse cuenta de aquello, Ginny, quien tenía que ir a armar su maleta para partir de viaje, se despidió presurosa de Lily.

Tenía tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo que no veía modo de hacer todo. Este pensamiento comenzó a afligirla. Caminaba de un lugar a otro, intentando, en su mente, organizar sus quehaceres. Cayó rendida en la cómoda silla de la oficina de Hermione y exhausta cerró los ojos masajeándose las sienes. Lo primero que debía hacer era partir por el principio y eso era dejarle una nota a Hermione, explicándole levemente que había ocurrido, diciéndole además que partiría a Londres en unas horas y que requeriría de ayuda para ordenar sus maletas. Sin perder tiempo se encaminó a la chimenea y se largó a su hogar.

Le dolía estar ahí, más que nada porque todo le traía algún recuerdo doloroso en donde Draco era el protagonista de la historia, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo la haría sentir mejor, pero por el momento no quería arriesgarse a sufrir por nada ni nadie y a pesar de que sentía que quería mucho a Draco su corazón no era capaz de derramar ninguna lagrima por aquel hombre y no sabía el por qué. Casi ni pego un ojo en toda la noche por lo ansiosa que se encontraba en esos minutos y ahora estaba sentada en un avión rumbo a cumplir sus sueños, a dejar el pasado atrás e intentar olvidar al hombre que la hizo sufrir.

Su almuerzo llegó en una cantidad de minutos que Ginny consideró exagerado, seguramente la chica rubia estaba planeando venganza en su contra por todas las molestias que le había causado, a pesar de eso disfrutó de su comida mientras pensaba que todo el papeleo que tuvo que realizar aquella mañana había valido la pena.

Había llegado aproximadamente a la una de la madrugada desde la casa de Hermione a la suya, tiempo durante el cual había intentado dormir. Se había recostado con la esperanza de que el sueño aplacara la impaciencia y emoción, sin obtener un resultado exitoso, por lo que aproximadamente a las seis, cuando el sol comenzaba a salir detrás de las montañas y pequeños rayos dorados alumbraban la habitación, se levantó para tomar una ducha. Esta ducha era muy distinta a la que el día anterior había tomado. Ayer no creía poder encontrar solución a sus problemas, ahora junto a los rayos dorados que entraban en su habitación se había filtrado un destello de felicidad y de esperanza.

Cuando por fin salió del baño, ya limpia y vestida, se dio cuenta que el sol había salido del todo e iluminaba completamente su habitación. Ahora debía arreglar todo en su trabajo, por lo que presurosa se dirigió a la chimenea de su casa, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y al instante se encontraba en el ministerio de magia. En momentos como ese le hubiese gustado haber sido más cercana a Jacob Carter, el jefe, ya que solo con una llamada hubiese arreglado todo, en cambio debía dirigirse a su oficina y rogarle a todos los santos que su superior le otorgarse el gran y anhelado permiso para sus vacaciones. No había sido sencillo, pero gracias a su esfuerzo de años, lo había logrado, solo tuvo que comprometerse a estar de vuelta para cuando asumiera el nuevo jefe de Aurores, y eso quería decir que sería el tres de enero.

Luego de eso, la chica de ojos castaños corrió rumbo a su casa, para juntarse con Hermione quien la ayudaría a organizar y ordenar las cosas que necesitaría llevar en la maleta. Requería apresurarse en llegar al aeropuerto ya que había olvidado el insignificante detalle de comprar el pasaje. Debió ser el destino, mucha suerte o quizás algún ángel de la guarda que la quiere mucho, porque al llegar a comprar el pasaje de avión para irse a Inglaterra, encontró justo un espacio disponible en primera clase.

— ¿Le retiro su plato señora?- la azafata rubia había vuelto a aparecer.

—Señorita querida, soy señorita- corrigió dolida Ginny mientras lograba vislumbrar una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de la rubia- pero, si. Quiero que retire mi plato.

La azafata se retiró cuando se escuchó la voz del capitán anunciando la pronta llegada a su destino. Ginny se revolvió en su asiento, ansiosa y miró por última vez por la ventanilla, todo lo que veía le gustaba.

— ¡Adiós Estados Unidos! ¡Bienvenida Inglaterra! - gritó una vez hubo tocado tierra, provocando que todos los que venían con ella la mirasen como si estuviese loca, pero a ella no le importaba, era nueva en un lugar en donde nadie la conocía. Buscó los anteojos de sol en su bolso y con decisión y paso seguro caminó por la baldosa del aeropuerto, contoneando sus caderas y mostrando su hermosa figura cubierta con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, rojo y que dejaba ver sus firmes piernas.

— ¡Taxi!- gritó cuando salió a la calle.

Siempre había querido gritar eso, como en la serie de televisión que había visto en casa de Hermione, donde la chica que era la protagonista pedía un taxi a gritos apenas salía a la calle, escapando de su novio que la venía persiguiendo. El aire helado de la ciudad choco con su pálido rostro, con prisa se puso encima el abrigo que llevaba colgado en su bolso, para así protegerse del gélido aire. Debió de haber planeado mejor su vestimenta tomando en cuenta que en Londres estarían en invierno.

— ¿Adonde la llevo señorita?

El chofer del taxi había demorado un poco en recogerla, pero al final lo importante es que había llegado. Había tomado su equipaje y lo subió a la porta maletas, inmediatamente dejándola entrar al interior del vehículo.

— Voy hacia el oeste, cerca de Los Peninos, al valle de Godric ¿Sabe cómo llegar allá?

—Pues conozco Los Peninos, solo sé que queda un tanto lejos y deberá indicarme usted el lugar exacto. Esto le saldrá una cantidad grande de dinero.

—Usted cumpla con llevarme a donde le pido, yo le pagaré- comentó tranquila Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara.

A medida que avanzaba atreves de las calles se convencía plenamente que su decisión había sido la correcta, donde quiera que posaba su vista se encantaba con las maravillas que le ofrecía el viejo Londres, cubierta de nieve por doquier.

A la media hora de camino, los paisajes comenzaron a cambiar, ya no era todo gris producto de los edificios, sino que de apoco el verde comenzó a tomar protagonismo, ganando una batalla entre lo urbano y lo rural. Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Diga?

—Hola Ginny, soy Lily- comentó la voz del otro lado del teléfono

— ¡Lily, hola! ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Ya vienes en camino? Con mi esposo estamos esperando que llegues hasta acá para nosotros irnos. Queremos entregarte las llaves en tus manos.

—Oh! Es eso… Si ya voy en camino, no desesperes. Nos vemos en unos momentos.

Tal como lo había dicho, los minutos pasaron y a lo lejos pudo distinguir un gran cartel con letras que anunciaban la llegada a Los Peninos y posteriormente, gracias a las indicaciones que Lily le había dado a Ginny el día anterior, encontraron el Valle de Godric. Pidió al taxista que la dejara a la entrada del pueblo, desde ese lugar ella quería caminar hasta el hogar de Lily.

Era un camino nevado, en donde a ambos costados habían casitas adornadas con cosas navideñas, los faroles, que si bien aun no se encendían, la guiaron hacia el centro del pueblo. En medio de la plaza había un gran árbol de Navidad, rodeado de luces de colores y que se movían un tanto con el viento. Pero había algo más que le llamaba la atención a Ginny, algo grande que hubiese pasado desapercibido por sus ojos si hubiese sido un poco más despistada.

Era un monumento, así que se acercó más para observarlo con mayor detenimiento. Hubo caminado un par de pasos y pudo distinguir que era un monumento a los caídos en la guerra, pero cuando ya estuvo a los pies de éste se dio cuenta que el obelisco repleto de nombres había cambiado y tomaba la forma de una escultura de tres personas, un hombre, una mujer y un niño. El hombre era alto y usaba gafas, la mujer poseía un rostro hermoso y una melena que le llegaba a los hombros y el bebé estaba sentado sobre las piernas de su madre. Obviamente solo lo podían ver los hechiceros y brujas. Se quedó unos minutos observando a las personas. Debieron haber hecho algo muy grande e importante para tener un monumento en su honor y así se encontraba pensando en ellos hasta que por fin decidió continuar su camino. No sabía cómo encontrar la casa, por lo que preguntó a un hombre que se encontraba paseando por el lugar, él le indicó la ruta que debía seguir.

La casa era tal cual la había visto en las imágenes por internet. Abrió la verja y golpeo la puerta de la casa. De inmediato una mujer pelirroja, igual que ella, salió a su encuentro dándole un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Ginny!

— ¡Lily!

—Pasa por favor, te estábamos esperando - le comentó Lily y le permitió el paso a la chica.

Ginny en ese momento pudo fijarse mejor en sus facciones. Era menuda, de tez clara, pelo rojo, ojos esmeraldas y una belleza incomparable. La reconoció de inmediato, era la mujer de la escultura, con unos cuantos años más

— ¡James! ¡Ginny llegó!

En el segundo piso se escuchó mucho ruido, pasos, un golpe, la exclamación en la voz grave de un hombre y al fin apareció el responsable de todo el alboroto. James era un hombre alto, de cabellos alborotados, guapo y ocultaba unos hermosos ojos castaños tras unos lentes redondos. Caminó con grandes zancadas y cruzó la sala, al llegar al lugar en donde se encontraban las mujeres, abrazó a Lily por la cintura y con una mano saludó a la pelirroja que no era su esposa.

-Un gusto Ginny, yo soy James Potter, el esposo de esta preciosura- comentó el hombre besando la mejilla femenina y provocando el sonrojo de ésta.

— ¡James! - reía Lily, mientras James la abrazaba para rodear su cintura por completo y besarla en los labios.

Ambos eran observados inquisidoramente por Ginny. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de encontrar a una pareja que la hiciera sentir como ellos, que con solo verlos se notaba que se transmitían todo su amor con una mirada o un gesto; o como sus padres, que a pesar de sus años se percibía que estaban enamorados, quizás incluso más que cuando se conocieron.

— Tenemos que… Ginny está aquí cariño - dijo componiéndose y reacomodando su blusa que con el abrazo de su esposo se había subido.

—Tranquila. Son una hermosa pareja ¡me encantaría encontrar a un hombre tan bueno como James! Mi antiguo novio la verdad es que era un desastre- comentó perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

— ¡Ey, chica! Este hombre es solo mío - bromeo Lily para quitar la tensión del momento ante el reflejo de tristeza en los ojos de Ginny - pero tengo un hijo más menos de tu edad que te podría interesar…

— ¡Lily, por favor! ¡Deja de buscarle pareja a Harry! Sabes que a él no le gusta que hagas eso…

—Pero James, ella es perfecta - se dirigía exclusivamente a su esposo, mirándolo y hablándole entre dientes - además, es pelirroja…

— ¡Sé que es pelirroja! Pero querida, no lo hagas más- James acarició la melena pelirroja de su mujer y miró a Ginny - ¿Quieres beber o comer algo?

—Bueno la verdad es que… - el estomago de Ginny rugió - creo que tengo un poco de hambre. – comentó un tanto avergonzada.

—Lily preparó comida para ti, está en el refrigerador, la puedes calentar en el horno. Te mostraremos la casa y nos iremos para que disfrutes de tus vacaciones.

Así comenzaron el mini tour que Lily y James le ofrecieron a Ginny, mostrándole donde quedaban todas las cosas para que no llegase a perderse mientras buscaba algo. No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo buenas personas que eran esta pareja ¡la mujer le había preparado comida! No podía estar más agradecida de ellos y eso que solo les venía recién conociendo.

—Y en este armario – señaló Lily- hay cobertores y frazadas por si te llega a dar frío, sabemos que el clima de Los Ángeles es muy diferente al que tenemos acá.

—Si, muchas gracias Lily, James- tomó una mano de cada uno mientras los nombraba y los miró a los ojos – de todo corazón les agradezco todo lo que están haciendo, pero tengo una pregunta desde que llegué al pueblo.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Te preocupan los vecinos? ¿Quieres saber si aquí hay solo magos? - Ginny negaba silenciosa la cabeza - ¿No te gusto el barrio?

—Tranquila, me encantó el barrio, por lo que me informé aquí sé que también viven muggles, pero la verdad es que… ¿Qué hicieron? - pensaba que quizás podrían considerar un poco atrevida la pregunta viniendo de ella, sabiendo que se venían recién conociendo, pero la duda era muy grande y no descansaría hasta enterarse. La cara de marido y mujer era un completo poema - digo, tienen una escultura de ustedes en la plaza, debieron haber hecho algo muy bueno para, bueno… ¡Eso!

— ¡oh! Es eso- dijo Lily un tanto apenada y molesta

—Si no quieren hablar de eso lo comprendo…

—Solo diremos que hemos intentado que la quiten de ahí. Ayudamos a la comunidad mágica hace algunos años y nos hicieron ese homenaje, pero no nos gusta… - era James quien le había respondido - No es que sea fea ni nada, pero no nos gusta, porque ese tipo de reconocimientos los hacen cuando alguien muere y nosotros aun vivimos.

— Ya veo… - la curiosidad aun le picaba cual abeja.

—Quizás encontremos algún momento para contarte la historia - dijo amable Lily, acariciando la mejilla de la chica menor de una forma muy maternal - ¿James vamos?- se dirigió a su esposo, tomándolo de la mano y haciendo que éste a su vez tomara las maletas que posaban a un costado de la chimenea.

— ¿Cómo viajarán?

—James insistía que viajáramos en avión y así lo íbamos a hacer pero no encontramos pasajes disponibles, así que ocuparemos los polvos flu.

— ¿a dónde van?

—Al Caribe. Debemos llegar al ministerio de magia y desde ese lugar nos darán transporte para llevarnos a una cabaña con todos los lujos que necesitemos – Comentó la pelirroja de más edad mientras abrazaba a la menor, para luego dirigirse a la chimenea, tomando un puñado de polvos flu - ¡Nos vemos!

Ginny no imaginaba cómo habían logrado que el ministerio les otorgase una cabaña en el Caribe con todos los gastos pagados y con todos los lujos que les fueran necesarios.

—Ya sé lo que te debes estar preguntando. Solo te diré que son los beneficios de tener influencias en el ministerio – el hombre le guiñó el ojo e imitó a su esposa, tomando los polvos flu y adentrándose en la chimenea – ¡Adios!

-¡Adiós! – Fue lo último que vio James de Ginny al ingresar a la chimenea, la muchacha estaba contenta abrazándose para conservar su calor corporal y despidiéndose agitando la mano de un lado a otro.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago?- se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta. No sabía qué hacer ni por dónde empezar. Así estaba cuando recordó, gracias a su estomago, la comida que Lily le había dejado preparada.

Caminó con lentitud a la cocina, observando todos los detalles que había en la casa y que en el recorrido no se había percatado. La sala de estar estaba muy bien decorada y era la mezcla perfecta entre lo muggle y lo mágico, lo moderno y lo clásico, además por todos lados habían vestigios de una gran vida familiar. En el pared que daba a la cocina había tres fotografías, una donde estaban James y Lily de adolescentes, abrazados con túnicas de colegio y un gran lago a sus espaldas, la siguiente era de Lily con un tierno bebe de pelo negro en los brazos, en una cama de un hospital junto a James, quien los observaba a ambos sonriendo y la ultima correspondía a un niño que junto a sus padres se encontraban en un anden de una estación de trenes, claramente eran James, Lily y Harry, el hijo del matrimonio.

Ginny se dirigió presurosa al refrigerador luego de otro gruñido de su estomago. Lily había preparado para ella puré de calabaza con pollo al jugo y se dio cuenta que también le había cocinado una tarta de melaza. Con su varita, abrió el horno y lo encendió, para luego meter la comida para que se calentara, mientras tanto iría a la sala a observar televisión.

Fue al armario donde Lily le enseñó las frazadas, cogió una y se lanzó al sillón más grande que se encontraba al lado de la chimenea, encendiendo la TV con el control. El sueño y el cansancio acumulado le empezaron a cobrar la cuenta y sus ojos agotados comenzaron a cerrarse. El sonido de la televisión encendida de a poco comenzó a hacerse menos perceptible, hasta que su nariz comenzó a sentir un olor un tanto desagrable. Se incorporó asustada cuando recordó la comida en el horno y corrió a la cocina como si su vida dependiera de ello

— ¡Oh mierda! - gritó cuando abrió el horno y cogió la comida para salvarla de las llamas, con sus propias manos, sin siquiera ocupar guantes para protegerse - ¡Que caliente! ¡Auch!¡Auch!¡Auch!

Se pasaba el plato de una mano a otra, mientras gritaba y saltaba del dolor, de su mente se había olvidado completamente de que era hechicera y podía ocupar su varita para situaciones como aquellas. De repente su celular sonó, se acercó a la mesa de la cocina, depositó el plato sobre la mesa de la cocina y corrió a la sala a buscar su celular, aún agitando sus manos y gimiendo de dolor.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Ginny? ¿Ginny que sucede?- era su amiga Hermione preocupada por la forma en que le respondió al contestar el teléfono.

— ¡Hermione, hola! Nada, nada, nada- respondió agitada, mientras corría nuevamente a la cocina para apagar el horno que había dejado encendido cuando sintió que la llamaban.

— Algo está ocurriendo allá donde estás Ginny ¡debes decirme que ocurre!- exclamaba entre enojada y preocupada la castaña.

— ¡Hermione, no es el momento!

Ahora iba en dirección al baño a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que Lily comentó. Subió las escaleras con prisa, caminó por el pasillo y entró en la primera puerta que encontró, la cual sabía que era el baño.

— ¡Ginny! ¿Cómo que no es el momento? ¡Debes decirme que te sucede! ¿Dónde estás?

— Hermione, en serio, no quiero ser pesada, pero no es el momento - su mano ardía por la quemadura, no era grave, pero si le dolía

— pero…

— ¿sabes? Yo te llamo en unos minutos ¿ok?- interrumpió Ginny a Hermione al ver que nuevamente la iba a cuestionar y cortó la llamada sin esperar la respuesta de su amiga - veamos… -dijo mientras buscaba la caja con los elementos de curación. La encontró en la gaveta al lado del espejo y buscó en ella un ungüento para las quemaduras. Se lo aplicó y de inmediato sintió como su mano se refrescaba y aliviaba el dolor.

Bajó las escaleras, para volver a la cocina y poder comerse ese delicioso plato de comida que la estaba esperando y que hace unos minutos la había quemado. Registró los cajones de la cocina buscando servicio y cuando lo hubo encontrado se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y alimentó su estomago que con tantas ansias pedía ser llenado. El puré de calabazas y el pollo era uno de los mejores que había probado, solo había saboreado uno mejor y era el que su mamá preparaba. Disfruto y degustó lentamente cada bocado. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Hermione mientras cortaba un trozo de la tarta de melaza para servírsela.

— ¡Hermione, hola!- Habló Ginny con la boca llena y poniendo el celular en altavoz, para tener ambas manos desocupadas para agarrar la tarta.

— ¡Ginny, gracias a Merlín que me llamas! ¿Qué ocurrió hace un rato? ¿Por qué te escuchaba tan adolorida? -preocupada y afligida se escuchaba Hermione atreves del teléfono

— ¡Tranquila! Es solo que estaba calentando algo en el horno

La explicación de Ginny se veía interrumpida cada vez por meterse un trozo de tarta a la boca o exclamaciones por parte de Hermione, quien gemía de expectación ante cada detalle que daba su amiga a su relato.

— Ahora entiendo el por qué de hablarme de esa manera, tan… extraña

— Sí, bueno, supongo que entiendes que estar con las manos quemadas no hace que esté con el mejor humor del mundo

— Tranquila, entiendo. Pero ¿sabes? Hay una cosa que no entiendo y quizás tu me puedas ayudar

— Si ¿Dime?

— ¡¿POR QUÉ NO NOS AVISASTE CUANDO ATERRIZASTE?

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Casi me atoro con la tarta que estoy comiendo! - El grito de su amiga la había pegado un susto de tal tamaño que casi se atragantó con el rico trozo de tarta que se había llevado a la boca.

— ¿Qué qué me sucede? ¡Creo que eso está claro querida! estoy preocupada por mi mejor amiga, la cual anda de viaje y prometió llamarme apenas se bajara del avión.

— No tuve tiempo Hermione. - La pelirroja no se achicó ante los dichos de amiga.

— ¿No tuviste tiempo? ¿Segura? Según mis cálculos debiste haber llegado hace más de tres horas y dentro de esas tres horas ¿no tuviste tiempo aunque sea para mandar un mensaje? - Hermione se escuchaba furiosa- ¡Pensamos que te podría haber pasado algo! ¡Me tenias con los nervios de punta! Y a tu hermano igual, en realidad a tus padres tambien. Estamos en casa de tus padres y querían una explicación igual que yo.

— Bueno, pues informa a mi familia que llegué a Inglaterra, estoy en un hermoso pueblo llamado el Valle de Godric y arrendé una casa a un hermoso y amable matrimonio que se fueron de vacaciones al Caribe, estoy muy cómoda.

—Prometeme que llamarás de vez en cuando. Necesitamos saber de ti.

— Te lo prometo amiga. Hermione manda saludos a mi familia, cuídense - Ginny había comenzado a despedirse con esa frase

— Te queremos Ginny – concluyó la conversación la mujer desde el otro lado de la línea.

Tomó el trozo de tarta que todavía le quedaba y fue a ver televisión antes de acostarse. Cuando se hubo comido la mitad de aquella delicia, optó por subir y acostarse para así, por fin, descansar luego de una larga jornada llena de emociones y experiencias nuevas.

Entró a la habitación matrimonial y quedó maravillada con la simplicidad con la que estaba adornado todo. Las paredes de madera resaltaban a la perfección con la roja alfombra que indicaba el centro de la pieza, a partir de ese artículo estaba todo combinado. Lo que más le gustó fue la gran ventana que iluminaba toda la habitación al estar sus cortinas abiertas, dejando entrar así también las estrellas luminosas y la gran luna para acompañar a la pelirroja. Dejó las maletas en el suelo y corrió a la cama, lanzándose en un espectacular piquero.

El aire le golpeó el rostro, mientras sentía que su rojo y largo cabello revoloteaba y jugaba gracioso al compas del viento. El paisaje que observaba era de ensueño, verdes prados adornados con coloridas flores, los arboles tan grandes que parecía que llegaban al cielo y tan espesos que parecía que nunca podría salir de aquel lugar; y el azul del cielo estaba más fuerte que el de ningún lugar que con anterioridad haya conocido.

Comenzó a caminar descalza sintiendo la naturaleza a sus pies, movía su cabeza para todos lados buscando compañía, hasta que vio a lo lejos la sombra de alguien que caminaba alejándose de ella. Esa cabellera rubia que le quitó el sueño tantas veces caminaba en la misma dirección que ella, pero mucho más adelante. De pronto la cabellera cambió de color, era mucho más oscura y el pelo siempre ordenado, estaba dispersado sin orden alguno.

Quería preguntarle en donde se encontraba, qué era ese hermoso lugar, pero aquella persona caminaba y con cada paso que daba se alejaba más y más de ella. Ginny apresuró el paso para así poder alcanzarlo, intentaba gritar para llamar su atención, pero a pesar de que abría su boca el sonido no salía emitido. Su vestido y cabello se agitaban mientras corría desesperada por llegar donde aquella persona. Cada vez estaba más cerca… más cerca. Y todo cambio, ya no habían verdes praderas, sino que todo estaba sumido en un triste gris y ese hombre que tanto anhelaba alcanzar se esfumó. Se esfumó junto al resto de los colores.

Sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, Morfeo la había llevado al país de los sueños y ahora estaba siendo interrumpida por incesantes ruidos en el primer piso de la casa. De mal humor abrió los ojos, se sacudió la pereza aún acostada y lentamente, con el ritmo de alguien que tiene el sueño encima, se levantó. Asustada por los repentinos golpes decidió bajar. Caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto y tropezó con la maleta que había dejado olvidada antes de quedarse dormida.

Al llegar al primer piso pudo distinguir una luz encendida en la cocina, su estado adormilado, había cambiado a uno completamente alerta y sus ojos buscaban con ahínco algo con qué defenderse en caso de que la persona que había entrado en la casa no tuviese buenas intenciones. Fue en aquel momento que recordó su varita escondida entre su ropa. La sujetó con fuerza.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? – decidió anunciar que sabía de la presencia de alguien en la casa.

Sus pasos eran silenciosos y sigilosos. Con cuidado asomó su cabeza detrás de la puerta hacia la cocina.

La escena que le esperaba tras la puerta no era lo que se había imaginado y la dejó totalmente sorprendida.

— ¡Por los calzones de Merlin!

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA EL FINAL. ESTE CAPITULO FUE CORTITO Y BUENO APARECIERON LOS WEASLEY MÁS QUE NADA PORQUE ALGUIEN ME PIDIO QUE LOS INCLUYERA... QUE MÁS? SE PREGUNTAN POR HARRY? PUES EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO APARECE EN GLORIA Y MAJESTAD.**

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A MI AMIGA CUÑADA, QUIEN DÍA TRAS DÍA ME INSISTE EN LA HISTORIA, ME PIDE QUE LA CONTINUE JAJAJA EN VERDAD AMIGA ERES UNA GENIAL PERSONA, LLEVAMOS APENAS UNAS SEMANAS CONOCIENDONOS Y EN VERDAD TE HAS VUELTO UNA PERSONA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, CON TU FORMA DE SER SEXONA Y CACHONDA, ALEGRE Y DIVERTIDA. SABES QUE CUALQUIER COSA PUEDES CONTAR CONMIGO PORQUE NO ME GUSTA "LEERTE" MAL :C ESPERO QUE LAS COSAS MEJOREN EN TU VIDA Y ESPERO VERTE COMPETIR POR EL CAÑO (TUBO) DE ORO PORQUE TE LO MERECES REINA DE LA PERVERSIÓN. TE ADORO CONEJITA (PLAYBOY) **

**SALUDOS A TODOS. **

**LA DAMA DE NEGRO**


	3. Dolor de estomago

**Siempre lo digo pero obviamente debo recordarlo: No soy rubia ni inglesa mucho menos escribí una exitosa saga acerca de un mago, si que creo que se darán cuenta que no soy Jk, pero los personajes ocupados en esta historia si le pertencen en su totalidad a ella.**

**Capitulo III**

**Dolor de estomago**

Unas rosadas y redondas nalgas son la descripción de la perfección en un trasero, un elemento esencial que debe tener el cuerpo de un hombre a la percepción de muchas mujeres, primordial para un buen panorama que mirar y algo suave y terso para tocar. Precisamente ese tipo de nalgas era lo que Ginny había observado al entrar a la cocina. Sus ojos, que en un principio adormilados se cerraban con sueño, estaban totalmente al pendiente de aquel trasero.

Cuando pudo despegar la vista de aquella zona, su impacto fue aún mayor. Nada en la vida la hubiese preparado para aquello, aunque si tan solo hubiese puesto atención a la ropa esparcida con desorden por la sala de estar y el comedor y si su percepción de auror hubiese escuchado aquellos sonidos jadeantes de placer, su impresión, quizás, no hubiese sido tan grande.

Las nalgas pertenecían a un chico que estaba completamente desnudo, de espalda a la puerta de la cocina y a juzgar por ésta, la cual era ancha y fibrosa, denotaba que la edad del hombre no sobrepasaba los veinticinco. Su cabello azabache era desordenado y se le formaban un par de remolinos en algunos sectores de la cabeza. Sus piernas, al igual que su espalda tenían el aspecto de ser fuertes, aunque un tanto delgadas. Aferradas a su cintura se vislumbraban dos piernas femeninas y por la espalda lisa, dos manos arañándola con pasión.

El hombre estaba apoyando a la mujer sobre la mesa de la cocina y moviéndose cada vez con más fuerza, a la vez que mujer gemía con mayor intensidad, cuando escucharon el grito de Ginny. En un principio el hombre pensó que el grito provenía de la mujer, pero al fijarse que su acompañante tenía una cara de espanto, giró lentamente la cabeza, hasta percatarse de la presencia de la pelirroja.

Podía reconocer ese rostro en cualquier otro lugar. Definitivamente no podía ser otro que el hijo de los Potter. Su rostro era igual al de su padre, aunque los ojos idénticos a los de su madre.

—Creo… a…

Harry como sabía que se llamaba el hijo de Lily y James, titubeaba enormemente mientras intentaba cubrir su virilidad tras la mesa, al mismo tiempo que la mujer se escondía tras él. Ginny captó en el acto lo que con esas palabras aisladas le estaba pidiendo que hiciera.

—eh si… yo… - Ginny nerviosa y caminando de espaldas, intentaba gesticular que saldría de la habitación para que se pusieran cómodos, chocó con la mitad del amueblado de la casa y lo que se salvó fue porque estaba en el segundo piso o en lugares de difícil acceso.

Harry le dirigió una mirada entre agradecido y avergonzado.

Acalorada ante la escena que había presenciado, se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea y aunque estaba apagada, no requería de su calor para sentirse a gusto. Su mente no dejaba de repetir la misma escena. El hombre tomando a la mujer con embestidas bruscas, las cuales hicieron incluso mover algunos utensilios domésticos. La calidez subía por todo su cuerpo y sus mejillas eran prueba clara de ello. La mujer con fiereza clavando sus uñas en la espalda y trasero del hombre, dejando de ese modo su marca en él. Su varita, que había olvidado luego de aquel momento y de donde salía un reconfortante viento helado, le fue de gran ayuda para descender el color de sus mejillas, las cuales estaban igual que su cabello.

—Disculpa, ¿me pasas mi varita?– un avergonzado Harry asomaba su cabeza por la cocina, intentando llamar la atención de Ginny e indicándole con un brazo el lugar donde se encontraba su varita.

Ginny dejó de utilizar su varita para refrescarse, se levantó del sofá y fue en busca de lo que Harry le estaba pidiendo, entregándoselo en el instante, mientras él murmuraba un débil "gracias". Desde la cocina se escuchó "accio ropa de Harry y Marietta" y las vestimentas que habían pasado imperceptibles para Ginny en un momento comenzaron a movilizarse velozmente por los aires y entrando al lugar desde se las estaba invocando.

Se estaba tomando todo esto con mucha calma, es más, le sorprendía con la calma que se lo estaba llevando el hecho de haber encontrado a una pareja teniendo sexo en la casa que ella había arrendado. Esto sin lugar a dudas sería una experiencia que debía contar como anécdota de sus vacaciones.

Una vez ya vestidos, la mujer, quien suponía se llamaba Marietta por el hechizo que Harry había realizado, y este mismo, salieron a la sala de estar desde donde Ginny los miraba entre divertida y severa.

Marietta era una mujer delgada y alta, su rostro era redondo y su piel rosada combinaba muy bien con su cabellera larga y ondulada, de color cobrizo. Sus ojos eran celestes y su boca delgada y pálida, a pesar de eso, poseía una sonrisa muy cordial. Realmente era atractiva y la ropa que llevaba puesta la hacía lucir mil veces mejor que lo normal, sacándole provecho a cada curva y recoveco de su cuerpo.

Harry por otro lado, también era alto y delgado a pesar de poseer una espalda ancha y su cuerpo cubierto por la ropa tenía vestigios de estar trabajado.

— ¿Eres Ginny? – Ante el asentimiento de ésta, continuó hablando – Pensé que llegabas mañana.

—Pues no, llegaba hoy – contestó un tanto fría.

—Ya me di cuenta, es solo que pensé…

—Sí ya sé, que llegaba mañana. – Harry se iba a deshacer en disculpas y excusas, pero Ginny no los dejó continuar – Creo que lo mejor en estos momentos es que tú y tu amiga se vayan. No lo tomen a mal, pero quiero descansar, al menos lo que queda de la noche.

Sin más se levantó del sofá y caminó con decisión a la puerta, el vestido que llevaba desde el día anterior se levantó un poco cuando la abrió. La pareja entendiendo la indirecta y con cabeza gacha se apresuró para salir.

—Perdón – Harry estaba parado frente a Ginny con una mirada totalmente arrepentida.

Ginny no pudo quitarle la mirada del rostro. Era realmente guapo. Podía vislumbrar tras aquellos lentes redondos, sus ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche, protegidos por unas largas y gruesas pestañas. Además sus cejas tenían el grosor perfecto, su nariz era recta y muy masculina y la boca carnosa y muy apetecible. Pero lo que más adoraba de todo lo que miraba era su cabello desordenado.

— ¿Estás bien? –

Reaccionó luego de esas palabras. Se había quedado mirándolo al menos medio minuto.

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo necesito descansar.

Harry se juntó con Marietta después de aquellas palabras y desaparecieron tras el umbral de la puerta, bajo un cielo completamente nublado, pero sin atisbos de lluvia.

No podía parar de reir, era como si se hubiese fumado un poco de felicidad y ahora la alegría le salía por los poros. Con dolor se afirmaba las costillas mientras subía peldaño por peldaño la escalera. Intentaba calmar su respiración, hacerla acompasada y lenta y evitar que la risa continuara, pero le estaba llevando un gran trabajo. Se acostó, y aunque la risa no amainaba del todo, el sueño finalmente la venció.

Toc toc

— ¡Cinco minutos más! – reclamaba entre sueños Ginny.

Desde hacía cinco minutos que la puerta principal de la casa estaba siendo tocada con brusquedad y fuerza. En un principio Ginny asimiló el sonido a su sueño, donde un pájaro golpeaba la corteza de un árbol con su pico para poder comer un gusano (estaba segura que había visto esa escena con Hermione en una película muggle), pero luego cuando el sueño fue en decadencia, comenzó a despabilarse y con pereza se levantó de su acogedora cama.

La persona que golpeaba la puerta iba a saber unas cuantas verdades, todas sobre lo que le pasa a la gente cuando despierta a Ginny Weasley. ¿A qué ser mal nacido se le ocurría llegar a esas horas de la madrugada? ¿Quién osaba despertarla en medio de su sueño del pajarito? De cualquier modo, lo sabría en unos instantes, cuando abriera la puerta principal de la casa.

Bajó las escaleras murmurando una gran cantidad de groserías desde insultar a la madre del susodicho que tocaba la puerta hasta la maldita forma en que lo parieron. Cuando casi llegaba al ultimo peldaño, rió recordando a su madre, Molly Weasley, quien si hubiese escuchado tales palabrotas, definitivamente la mandaría a lavarse la boca con jabón o detergente.

Antes de abrir la puerta, se aseguró que su varita estuviese bien firme en su mano, ante cualquier suceso que no hubiese resultado agradable, era un acto reflejo que hacía luego de los tres años de entrenamiento de auror y finalmente otros dos años practicando aquella profesión. No por nada había salido con honores de la escuela.

— ¿Tu?

—Sí, yo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ginny no podía evitar mirar aquel rostro que la noche anterior la había dejado pasmada y prendada de sus ojos un buen tiempo.

—Vine a traerte un pastel de disculpas…

Ginny no escuchaba, su mente parecía más preocupada de otras cosas que de lo que él le estaba hablando. No pudo evitar imaginarse un acalorado beso entre él y ella, su boca apetecible pidiendo a gritos ser comida, mientras esos labios carnosos se movían en un sinfín movimiento en donde le hablaba y hablaba… Un momento. Él le estaba diciendo algo y ella no le había puesto atención en nada de lo que le había dicho ¿Qué estaba diciendo Harry? Involuntariamente un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas pálidas y pecosas, cómo hace tiempo no lo hacían, al descubrirse con aquellos pensamientos. Se sentía una chiquilla de once años soñando despierta con su príncipe azul.

—Perdón, ¿decías?

—Vine a pedirte perdón y a traerte este pastel – Harry un tanto extrañado por la actitud de la pelirroja, le señaló el pastel que tenía entre sus manos y que Ginny por estar tan pendiente de su rostro no se había fijado.

— ¡oh! Es eso – Harry en el momento extendió sus brazos para entregarle el pastel que Ginny recibió con gusto.

—Si. Es de manzana, por cierto. Mi madre me enseñó a cocinarlo, claro que a mí no me queda tan bueno como a ella.

—Lily cocina delicioso.

El azabache, cumplida su misión de entrega del pastel estaba dispuesto a irse, pero Ginny se apresuró a hablarle para retenerlo unos momentos más a su lado.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar? – habló con soltura Ginny.

Desde hacía mucho que no se sentía digna de hablar de ese modo con un hombre que no fuese de su familia, claro está a menos que estuviese borracha.

—No creo que sea una buena idea – seguía mirándola con una gran extrañeza.

— ¡oh, vamos! Has venido a pedirme disculpas y no te perdonaré hasta que desayunes conmigo. Además, la verdad es que lo debes tomar como una vuelta de mano.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Quieres que recuerde lo que vi anoche?

No hizo falta que Ginny le contara o más bien, recordara lo que había hecho él por la noche. El rubor en las mejillas masculinas aumentó.

—Además de ese modo te puedo decir si cocinas igual que tu mamá. – Harry parecía estar cada vez más convencido en quedarse. – Por favor, quédate. No deseo desayunar sola mi primera mañana en Inglaterra.

Sonriendo e innecesariamente, Ginny guió a Harry hacia la cocina una vez hubo aceptado su proposición de desayunar juntos. Le prohibió que le ayudara a preparar el desayuno y ordenó estrictamente que se sentara.

—Yo – se aclaró la voz, para llamar la atención de la mujer que hacendosamente preparaba el desayuno – creo que te debo una explicación.

— ¡oh, cállate! Guarda lo que me tengas que decir para después, me gusta conversar mientras tomo mi desayuno – comentó con una gran sonrisa.

Con su varita ordenó a las tasas, platos y cucharas que se depositaran en la mesa, al mismo que tiempo que dejaba una pequeña tetera con te, y el azúcar también sobre la superficie de madera.

Con la mesa ya lista, se sentó, sirvió las tasas y dio a cada uno un trozo de tarta.

El sonido de las cucharas revolviendo el contenido de las tasas o cuando comían, era lo único que lograban escuchar. Se mantuvieron en silencio, sin dirigirse la palabra y sin siquiera mirarse. Ginny parecía tener mucho interés en lo que estaba ingiriendo como para poder fijarse en cualquier otra cosa o persona.

—Bueno, yo quería hablar contigo.

Llamó la atención de la pelirroja, quien quitó la mirada de la comida para prestarle atención completamente a él. Sin querer, cuando dejaba su tenedor de lado sintió que quedaba hipnotizada por los ojos del azabache, esos ojos eran realmente hermosos. Cuando volvió a la realidad metió el codo en la mantequilla. Con torpeza, riendo y roja hasta las orejas de vergüenza, se levantó y limpió.

— Lo que sucedió anoche fue realmente algo muy vergonzoso, nunca pensé que estuvieses en la casa. Mamá me había dicho que la arrendarías, pero creía que sería a partir de hoy.

—Ya lo superé. Créeme que costó mucho porque me dejaste con un gran trauma, pero supongo que he visto cosas peores y me ayudó a dejar esa escena atrás. – habló Ginny con dramatismo.

Harry dudaba si lo que había dicho era para que él se riera o para alivianar la tensión, de cualquier forma le pareció simpático el comentario y sonrió. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó un sorbo de te.

— ¿Era tu novia? – Harry la miró confundido – La chica de anoche. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo?

—Pues no somos nada serio en verdad. Nos juntamos ocasionalmente pero no existe una etiqueta que detalle nuestra relación. Nos queremos, pero preferimos la soltería.

— ¡Que suertudos! – murmuró Ginny en un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas fue audible a sus oídos, mientras sus ojos se volvían sombríos de repente.

— ¿Decías?

—Nada, no tiene importancia – sonrió, pero la luz que proyectaba su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. – Es bonita.

— ¿Marietta? – Ginny le confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza – Si, es verdad. Es guapa, aunque no siempre fue así, antes tenía la cara llena de espinillas. Los rumores dicen que luego de muchas pociones y productos de belleza muggle, pudo dejar su rostro libre de acné.

Ginny no pudo evitar reir ante la imagen mental de la chica. Se veía tan perfecta que no le cabía en la cabeza que tuviese alguna vez un grano. De repente el celular de Ginny sonó. Lo había dejado en el segundo piso.

— ¿Me disculpas? Vuelvo en unos segundos.

Sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de Harry, corrió rumbo a las escaleras y posteriormente a su habitación, cogiendo el celular justo a tiempo para contestar.

— _¿Ginny? ¿Eres tú? ¡Gracias al cielo que puedo comunicarme contigo!_

—La verdad no soy Ginny, creo que está confundida señorita. – Escuchó cómo desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica comenzaban a protestar cundo volvió a hablar – Hermione, obvio que soy yo. ¿Qué, acaso pasó algo muy urgente que me llamas tan alterada?

Ginny comenzó su regreso a la cocina, lugar donde Harry estaba preparándose para irse.

—_Pasó algo malísimo Ginny – _la voz de Hermione se escuchaba preocupada.

— ¿Le sucedió algo a mis padres?

—_Gracias a Merlin ellos están bien. Ha sido Draco…_

— ¿Draco tuvo un accidente? – elevó el tono de voz la pelirroja.

Nadie había mencionado la palabra accidente dentro de las noticias, pero Ginny pensó de inmediato en lo peor al escuchar que había sucedido algo malo.

—_Si me dejaras continuar… – _Ginny respondió un breve "está bien" y Hermione continuó su relato_ – Ha venido hoy en la mañana a mi casa._

Harry miraba preocupado a Ginny. Dudaba en dejarla sola en el estado alterado en que se encontraba, pero por otro lado debía de prisa dirigirse al ministerio de magia.

—Ginny, yo me voy – gesticuló con su boca y manos haciéndole señas.

—_Preguntó a donde te habías ido, qué te ocurría y un centenar de cosas más. Lo peor de todo es que Ron fue quien habló con él, claro que no le dijo nada acerca de dónde ti, pero quedó muy intrigado y no deja de preguntar si es él con quien salías._

El color iba desapareciendo cada vez más rápido del rostro de la mujer. Se sentó. ¿Draco en casa de Hermione? Sus pulmones parecían no trabajar bien y el aire sentía rasparle la garganta cuando inhalaba.

Le hizo un gesto a Harry de que fuera tranquilo, pero se quedó inmovilizado.

—_Le dijo a tu hermano que él quería saber de ti por el trabajo, eso se tranquilizó un poco, pero creo que aun tiene sus dudas. Él me dijo que te llamara para avisarte acerca de todo lo ocurrido. _

Ginny no le contestaba nada.

—_No te enojes conmigo. Sabes que si no fuera importante, no llamaría._

—No te preocupes Hermione. Luego hablamos.

Tomó un sorbo de té. Luego otro más. Y nuevamente otro sorbo.

Su vista estaba puesta en un punto fijo de la cocina y tenía el celular en la mano. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta que Harry le estaba pasando la mano frente a los ojos intentando llamar su atención.

Se había marchado de Estados Unidos escapando de sus problemas, intentando que aquel martirio que era ver a Draco todos los días en el trabajo se aplacara con aquellas vacaciones, buscando, incluso, lo que hace mucho tiempo añoraba encontrar, respuestas a sus preguntas, un camino que seguir, una personalidad que tomar. El maldito, pero a la vez amado Draco, no la dejaba en paz ni en sus vacaciones, no le daba un puto minuto de paz, estaban a miles de kilómetros, pero su recuerdo e imagen la martirizaban a pesar de todo.

¿Por qué justo ahora que lo quería olvidar se preocupaba por ella?

Realmente era un fastidio. Sí, porque eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos y realmente eso era lo que mejor describiría a Draco, un fastidio, realmente era parecido a un terrible dolor de estomago, esos malditos retorcijones que dan en cualquier lugar sin importar con quien te encuentres.

Pero ella ya estaba decidida.

Un roce en su mano la hizo salir de aquella reflexión en la que se encontraba, pestañeando aturdida fijó su mirada en su acompañante quien supuestamente debía haber partido hace unos momentos y le envió una mirada contrariada.

— ¡Oh, Harry, eres tú! ¿No te habías ido? – preguntó totalmente perdida.

—Me estaba yendo pero volví. Ginny ¿estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo malo? – tomó asiento nuevamente al lado de la pelirroja.

— ¡Oh, claro que estoy bien! Solo pensaba… - comentó compartiendo una sonrisa.

—Y ¿se podría saber qué es lo que piensa la señorita? – preguntó Harry taladrando con esos ojos verdes la mirada chocolatada de Ginny.

—Nada importante. – Dijo con gesto de manos indicándole la poca importancia que tenía el tema para ella, pero él la seguía mirando preocupado y para ahuyentar las dudas, agregó y mintió – Está bien, me pillaste. Tengo dos preguntas para ti.

Harry la miró sorprendido, no podía imaginarse el por qué él estaría involucrado en sus pensamientos y mucho menos en sus problemas, porque obviamente por la cara de la mujer, lo que acarreaba en esos momentos ella eran problemas. Ginny le sonrió para infundirle valor.

—Primera pregunta: ¿Por qué hoy en la mañana golpeaste la puerta y no entraste sin pedir permiso como ayer?

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ni siquiera sus padres lo habían tomado por sorpresa en una situación como la que había ocurrido entre él y Marietta.

—Creo que es obvio ¿no? – habló más aliviado al ver la índole de las preguntas – Ayer no sabía que estabas acá y entré con mis llaves, hoy por el contrario, ya sabía que estabas aquí y preferí llamar a la puerta para no incomodar ni pasar una vergüenza como la de anoche. ¿La segunda pregunta?

— ¿Por qué tienes esa manía incesante de despertar a las mujeres? – Harry la miraba intrigado – Porque la verdad ya van dos veces en que me despiertas en mi estadía en Londres y déjame decirte que no es agradable despertar con ruidos molestos.

— ¡Perdón!

Ginny soltó una risa explosiva al ver a Harry deshacerse en disculpas.

— ¡No seas bobo, es broma! – dijo tomándose las costillas, pensaba quizás que estallarían de la emoción.

—Que graciosa – comentó sarcásticamente el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos. – Creo que es mejor que me vaya. En el ministerio me deben estar esperando.

—Cierto, te he quitado ya mucho tiempo.

Hizo mucho ruido al levantarse y correr la silla. Esperó a que Harry se levantara también, mientras nueva e inútilmente lo guió hacia la puerta principal, era como si olvidara que él conocía la casa casi mejor que ella misma.

—Muchas gracias por el desayuno, hiciste muy grata mi primera mañana en Inglaterra – dijo con sinceridad Ginny.

—Estoy para ayudarte, sobre todo porque eres la inquilina de mis padres, debo tratarte bien.

Con que de eso se trataba, era solo mera cordialidad, por eso él había aceptado desayunar con ella. De pronto la sonrisa en el rostro femenino desapareció.

—Bien, nos vemos.

—Que tengas un buen día – alzó la voz Harry desde la verja que separaba los límites de la privacidad del hogar, con la calle del pueblo.

Cerró la puerta con determinación y se sentó. Sin lugar a dudas ese breve compartir con Harry la había hecho sentirse bien, era agradable estar con alguien que tenía buen sentido del humor y que encima se preocupaba por ella. Le encantó que se quedara cuando vio que ella estaba mal, eso Draco nunca lo hubiese hecho por ella, él siempre tiene cosas más importantes dentro de sus prioridades y era obvio que fuese así, después de todo se casaría dentro de unos meses. Lástima que Harry la viese solo como la inquilina de sus padres, porque si no fuese así ella estaba segura que podría haber tenido una aventura con él o quizás algo más. Lo que era seguro era que si Harry tenía a Ginny como "la inquilina" ella aprovecharía aquella situación, cada desperfecto de la casa se la haría saber a él, para de ese modo poder volver a verlo. Casi no sabía de él y sabía que se arrepentiría luego de hacer todas aquellas locuras pero su interior le hablaba, le decía que nada podría salir mal, porque después de todo le bastó solo un desayuno junto a él para darse cuenta que la felicidad la podía encontrar en los pequeños detalles y donde menos se lo esperara.

En esos momentos el dolor de estomago que representaba a Draco le molestaba y recordaba fielmente todos sus defectos, pero a la vez sentía que la intensidad del dolor ya no era tan fuerte y constante como lo era en un principio, cuando por el sufrimiento y la pena se sentía incapaz de hacer nada, cuando se sentía boba por sus comentarios e ideas, y ahora era aun menos que luego de ese lamentable accidente, del cual siempre Draco le dijo que tenía la culpa.

**Primero me encantaría dar las gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido por medio de MP y además los review ^^ En serio sentir ese apoyo alegra el alma e inspira la mente y el corazón.**

**ok, ahora como se habrán dado cuenta el capitulo es corto, pero solo incluí lo que era necesario, no creen? Me explico mejor, lo importante es ver como Ginny va cambiando su forma de ser y creo que en este capitulo logró un crecimiento muy grande que es coinciderar a Draco como un dolor de estomago, un insoportable, cosa que antes no hubiera hecho... Me carga andar enferma del estomago, creo que es lo peor, no puedes comer lo que te gusta y cuando crees que ya estás mejor comes algo y te hace mal nuevamente 77 malditos dolores xd ajajajaj en fin, me desvié un poco no creen? xd **

**Y como vi que el capitulo era cortito les traje un adelanto del proximo que se viene, asi que sin más, aquí está: **

**_" —Ayer cuando desayunábamos y pensabas luego de esa llamada que recibiste, no estabas pensando en que pregunta hacerme ¿verdad? Tu pensabas en otra cosa – más que pregunta, lo que Harry le estaba diciendo era una afirmación._**

**_Ginny recordó el episodio de reflexión en el que se encontraba luego de que Hermione la había llamado, era imposible negar lo innegable, además ya se estaba dando cuenta que a Harry prácticamente era imposible mentirle y ante esos pensamientos y esa convicción en la pregunta de Harry, a Ginny no le quedó otra que asentir con la cabeza gacha_**

**_— ¿En qué pensabas? – volvió a preguntar Harry._**

**_—Si te enterarás tendría que matarte – comentó siempre en broma Ginny, pero Harry alzó una ceja para dar a entender que su intención era saber la verdad. – Está bien, pero es una larga historia._**

**_—No importa tenemos tiempo, todas las vacaciones si es necesario. - dijo con una sonrisa triunfal. "_**

**Eso es to - eso es to - eso es todo amigos :D **

**Ahora haganme sentir su apoyo, comenten ^^**

**Los quiero.**

**La Dama de negro**


	4. Confesiones de una cena

**Todos estos benditos personajes son de mi adorada JK**

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

**Confesiones de una cena**

— ¡Mierda!

Si había una palabra que en ese momento describiera el estado en que se encontraba Ginny mientras buscaba en el armario del baño un par de toallas, esa palabra sin lugar a dudas era exasperación. Estaba segura que si alguien escribiera un libro acerca de ella y debiese ponerle un titulo a aquel capitulo que estaba viviendo en aquellos instantes, el nombre que mejor le quedaría sería "completamente sola y desesperada" porque si de algo estaba segura luego de todo el caos que estaba originando una simple cañería rota era que ella como auror era una profesional capaz de resolver grandes misterios y enfrentarse en feroces batallas, pero en el momento que ocurría algún percance domestica y debía enfrentarlo su mente se bloqueaba unos instantes y no le permitía reaccionar de forma lógica.

Las gotas de sudor mezcladas con las del agua surcaban la frente pálida de Ginny, descendiendo y recorriendo el rostro pecoso, mientras unos mechones pelirrojos desordenados se salían del recogido que la mujer minutos antes les había hecho. Sus mejillas coloradas y su labio ligeramente rojo producto de tanto morderlo, solo indicaban el esfuerzo y trabajo que ella estaba realizando.

Sabía que debía de haberle prestado atención a su madre cuando le hablaba acerca de Gilderoy Lockhart y su nuevo y famoso libro "Mil y un accidentes domésticos y cómo resolverlos", quizás en alguna de las páginas de éste le hubiesen dedicado un segmento a las cañerías rotas, pero la verdad es que cuando su mamá hablaba acerca de su ídolo era imparable, se sabía palabra por palabra lo que indicaban los libros y prácticamente eran un tipo de biblia sagrada o un testamento cuyas reglas son necesarias seguir. A esas alturas a Ginny no se le antojaba ni lo más mínimo prestarle atención a cualquier cosa referente a ese rubio sin cerebro que más bien parecía tener la personalidad de un actor de cine frustrado. Aunque si hubiese sabido hace un tiempo cuando hablaba con su mamá que en un futuro no tan lejano la cañería de la casa que arrendaría se rompería, ella hubiese sido la mejor alumna aprendiendo de su maestro, quizás incluso le hubiesen dado ganas hasta de tomar apuntes.

Su varita parecía un simple palillo inútil entre sus dedos ante su mente bloqueada e imposibilitada de recordar lo que significaba la palabra magia, mientras que con su otra mano tomaba toallas y las tiraba con prisa al suelo intentando de ese modo retener o secar el agua que rápidamente se estaba deslizando por todo el baño y colándose de apoco hacia el exterior, amenazando con mojar toda la habitación de Lily y James.

— ¡Maldición Ginny! ¡¿Qué acaso no eres bruja?! – exclamó en voz alta, enfadada golpeándose la frente y hablándose a ella misma.

Seguía sin recordar el hechizo de secado rápido que utilizaba su mamá para secar los platos en su casa, suponía que podía ocupar el mismo para que al menos no estuviese tan mojado el piso, para de ese modo detener el agua que emanaban sin fin desde la bañera, y a pesar de no recordar ese hechizo tan requerido, su labor de esparcir toallas por el suelo incrementó con la ayuda de la varita.

Siempre le había dado más importancia a aprender hechizos para su defensa personal que los hechizos que en alguna ocasión le podrían servir en su hogar y es que pasaba tanto tiempo en el trabajo que casi ni le importaba esa falencia, era prácticamente inservible para ella porque tenía a la dulce y viejita señora Darwin que le limpiaba todo durante el día y cuando ella llegaba en la noche solo se acostaba.

— ¿Lily? – preguntó una vez hubo marcado el numero de su pelirroja amiga en su celular.

— ¡Ginny, hola! ¿Pasó algo?

—No quiero molestarlos a ti y a James, pero si, pasó algo.

Esa mañana se había levantando con gran animo, se había prometido salir a algún bar muggle a divertirse por la noche, quizás visitar Londres durante el día o dar una vuelta en algún momento por el pueblo que tanto le había encantado, pero ya no estaba con ganas de realizar esos panoramas.

Había tomado desayuno sin dejar de recordar que el día anterior en esa misma instancia Harry la había acompañado. Sonriendo ante ese pensamiento se había dirigido a tomar un baño de tina. Dio el agua para que se llenara la bañera y preparó lo que sería supuestamente un relajante baño. Fue a la pieza para preparar lo que ese día llevaría puesto y cuando por fin decidió entre usar el vestido azul o verde, volvió al baño para desvestirse y luego poder ingresar a la bañera. Ninguna de las dos cosas las pudo realizar. Con su varita quiso cortar el agua que salía de la regadera, pero el movimiento no obtuvo respuesta. El líquido cristalino continuó su camino y emanaba a borbotones de la llave. Viendo que la magia no le resultaba, decidió hacerlo a lo muggle. Ninguna de las dos opciones le resultaron falibles en el momento de cortar el agua, ya que ésta no paraba y comenzaba a desbordarse por el borde de la tina.

Ginny le explicó la situación a Lily en grandes rasgos.

—Le diré a Harry que te vaya a ayudar, mientras tanto solo pronuncia "aqua vaporatem" y el agua se evaporara, es un hechizo simple y funcionará mientras esperas a que llegue mi hijo.

Cortó el teléfono y lo tiró encima de la cama.

No creía que Harry llegase de inmediato asi que pronunció el hechizo y maravillada vio como el agua que en un principio estaba en el suelo se elevaba en forma de vapor, abrió la ventana y las pequeñas nubes escaparon rumbo al cielo.

Se sentó en la cama. El día anterior había sido relajado. Después del desayuno con Harry se dedicó a conocer mejor el pueblo y visitar la estatua que tanto le había llamado la atención en donde los Potter en todo su esplendor lucían unos años más jóvenes y muy heroicos.

— ¿Ginny? – gritó alguien desde afuera golpeando la puerta con ahínco

—Harry pasa – gritó de igual modo Ginny.

Se levantó de inmediato intentando arreglar un poco su pelo y recogiendo un par de toallas aun húmedas.

La sombra de alguien caminando por el pasillo se filtró por la puerta del dormitorio principal y al cabo de unos segundos de espera, Harry apareció traspasando el umbral.

— ¡Gracias a Merlin que llegaste!

—Vine en cuanto llamó mi mamá

Ginny caminó unos pasos hasta acortar la distancia entre ambos y posó su mano sobre el brazo masculino. Sus dedos parecieron tener corriente, pues una leve descarga eléctrica recorrió el brazo del hombre. Confundido la miró. Ginny también parecía haber sentido lo mismo, pero ella solo continuó hablándole.

—No sabía cómo ubicarte para pedirte que vinieras a ayudarme…

Harry miró detenidamente a esa pequeña mujer. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba desordenadamente recogido y claramente mojado y su rostro lleno de pecas claramente colorado. Desvió un poco su mirada hacia el cuerpo femenino y le fue imposible no admirar su figura, puesto que a pesar de llevar una gran polera holgada al estar mojada por el reciente incidente se pegaba a cada curva que tenía su cuerpo. Distinguía tras la tela gris unos pechos redondos y tersos, una fina cintura y al terminar la prenda, dos piernas blancas y firmes.

— ¿Harry?

La voz dulce de Ginny y su suave contacto en su mano lo devolvió de su aventura descubriendo el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

— ¿me ayudarás?

—Claro que si

Ginny lo miraba esperando que se moviera. Él le devolvió la mirada interrogante.

—Debes arreglar la cañería – explicó nuevamente la pelirroja apuntando con su dedo la bañera que había comenzado a juntar agua otra vez.

—Claro, la cañería.

Sin esperar más y apartando apesumbradamente su vista del hermoso paisaje que representaba Ginny, entró al baño y con su varita ágilmente comenzó su arduo trabajo. La pelirroja nuevamente se sentó en la cama, esa vez a observar cómo Harry reparaba el problema murmurando hechizos.

—Le he dicho a mis padres que cambien estas cañerías hace mucho tiempo. Son tan antiguas y están tan malas que ya la magia no le hace efecto. Están desde que mis abuelos vivían aquí y de eso ya han pasado un par de años – comentó Harry arrodillado a un lado de la bañera.

Ginny murmuró un débil y distraído "ok" y permaneció sumida en pensamientos.

Harry sin lugar a dudas era un hombre muy guapo, y se veía por su entrega despreocupada que tenía buen corazón. Hace un momento cuando con su mano lo había tocado había sentido como la descarga eléctrica recorría su brazo bajaba por su espalda y se le devolvía hasta el cerebro, descarga que por cierto, había decidido ignorar en aquel momento, para referirse al tema que le preocupaba, pero ahora no podía negar que esa sensación le había encantado. En ninguna ocasión anterior le había sucedido tal experiencia, era como si ese par de ojos verdes le traspasaran el alma cual rayos recorren el cielo, era como si ese chico que venía recién conociendo pudiese conocer hasta el más mínimo de sus pensamientos y utilizar aquello como un arma mortal infalible.

¿Y si Harry en verdad sabía leer los pensamientos?

Eso significaría que él podría saber todas sus verdades y miedos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal ante aquel pensar. Se abrazó a si misma para provocarse calor porque su cuerpo estaba sorprendentemente helado. Un momento… ¡estaba mojada!

La camiseta que había elegido la noche anterior para dormir estaba empapada y pegada a su cuerpo permitiendo ver más de lo que en una ocasión normal hubiese mostrado. Se sonrojó levemente. ¡Con que Harry eso había estado mirando unos minutos antes! Él se había dado cuenta en las condiciones que se encontraba, por eso no había escuchado cuando ella le explicó todo el embrollo del accidente, por eso es también que parecía despistado y un tanto embobado.

Rió disimuladamente por lo bajo, para que Harry no la escuchase, pero las risitas melodiosas de Ginny de todos modos llegaron a los oídos masculinos. La miró interrogante y con una ceja alzada.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada – comentó intentado imitar la cara de angelito en un cuadro que había observado hace un tiempo.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Eres pésima mintiendo!

Ginny lo miró ofendida. Era una experta auror y muchas veces había tenido que mentir para poder completar una misión, pero no le dijo nada.

—No me mires así porque todavía no te creo las preguntas que me hiciste ayer. No creo que realmente hayas estado pensando en por qué yo tenía la manía de despertarte ni por qué no había entrado a la casa sin permiso como lo hice tu primera noche acá – Harry le hablaba apuntándola con la varita sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

— ¡Oh, señor Potter que observador es usted! – comentó irónica rodando los ojos.

Harry le sonrió altivamente y volvió a su trabajo.

—De todos modos no durarás mucho sin decirme que es lo que pensabas, tengo métodos para hacerte hablar.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Si – dijo con convicción

—Pues yo tengo mis métodos para hacerte callar – Harry se volteó para encontrarse con una mirada triunfante por parte de la pelirroja.

Sacudió la cabeza negando con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios y continuó con su labor.

Ginny al cabo de unos minutos se cambió de camiseta por una que estaba seca y bajó a cocinar el almuerzo. Alrededor de lo que era el medio día, Harry bajó un tanto sudoroso pero alegre por poder resolver el problema de la cañería rota.

— ¿ya está todo bien?

—Si te refieres a las cañerías, si está todo bien, al menos no volverán a representar un problema para ti en lo que queda de tu estancia. De todos modos le diré a mi madre que las reemplacen por otras.

—Ok, muchas gracias.

Ginny estaba concentrada en lo que hacía. Picaba una cebolla de espalda a la puerta de la cocina por lo que Harry podía observar con tranquilidad su trasero y sus blancas piernas.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo llorosa mientras se limpiaba un par de lagrimas que brotaban por causa de la cebolla.

—Pues, ya lo hiciste pero si, puedes hacerme otra pregunta.

— ¿Cómo le haces para salir del trabajo? Digo, yo llamé y llegaste al cabo de unos minutos. ¿No te ponen problemas por hacer eso?

—Supongo que ser yo tiene sus beneficios – dijo un tanto incomodo y distraído.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para tener tantos beneficios?

—Nadie. – Se apresuró a decir – Digo… Soy Harry, Harry Potter, nadie importante – se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada de los ojos chocolatados de Ginny. – Además ya mañana salimos de vacaciones por lo que no hay mucho movimiento en el trabajo.

Ginny volvió a su labor de cortar y picar cebolla. Él parecía incomodo ante sus preguntas.

— ¡Ey, eso fue más de una pregunta! – exclamó luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, su voz parecía volver a tener ese tono entre irónico y alegre.

—Perdón, los números y yo nunca tuvimos una buena relación.

Harry soltó una risa gutural y negó con la cabeza de forma divertida.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya – dijo con un repentino nerviosismo

— ¡Oh claro! Debes volver a trabajar, comprendo.

—Si bueno, eso es lo que hago, ¿no?

—Si eso debes hacer, ir al trabajo

—Entonces yo me despido

—Sí, ve tranquilo. Cuídate mucho – Ginny lo miraba extrañada y un tanto dudosa de dejarlo ir con ese estado extremadamente nervioso en el que se encontraba.

—Bueno, entonces… yo me voy – habló titubeante retrocediendo unos pasos, pero volviendo sobre ellos al instante

—Eso ya me lo dijiste – dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa de la cocina y se acercó a Harry - ¿pasa algo Harry? Te veo un poco nervioso.

La mirada de Harry se desvió de inmediato de la de Ginny, tomó aire y suspiró.

— ¿Ginnyquieresiracenarconmigo?

Ginny intentó no reír, no le había entendido ninguna palabra de las que había pronunciado.

—Perdona, pero no te entendí

—Dije que si acaso querías ir a cenar conmigo.

— ¿Cenar contigo?

La idea la ilusionaba. Salir a comer con Harry… ¡qué bien se veía eso! Aunque le parecía encantador salir a cenar con él siempre tendría la duda de si era porque quería compartir con ella porque la encontraba guapa o porque quería mostrarle la ciudad por su personalidad amable, además de que ella era la inquilina de su madre.

—Si ya sabes. Tu y yo en un restaurant comiendo, claro que si no quieres yo entendería… – dijo Harry apresuradamente

—Si, me gustaría ir a cenar contigo – le respondió riendo suavemente.

— ¡Oh, genial! – Exclamó alegremente Harry abrazando a la pelirroja – Me iba a sentir en deuda contigo si me decías que no.

Ginny lo separó de su cuerpo con delicadeza y lo miró interrogante

— ¿Por qué en deuda?

—Ya sabes, la cañería estaba mala, te hice pasar un mal rato la noche en que llegaste…

—Primero, lo de la esa noche ya está olvidado, recuerda que te perdoné cuando me trajiste ese pastel de manzanas. – Le interrumpió Ginny - Y bueno, si voy a ir a cenar contigo no es por saldar una deuda, porque de todos modos no existe ninguna, sino que es porque quiero salir con alguien.

—Pero Ginny…

—Calla Harry porque si sigues insistiendo en ese asunto realmente estaré enojada, ahora ve al trabajo.

—Bien – dijo en contra de su voluntad, quería continuar hablando – paso por ti a las ocho de la noche.

—Bueno – Ginny lo besó en la mejilla en modo de despedida y lo vio alejarse con la mano en donde ella había puesto sus labios, con la mirada entre confundida y enfadada salió de la casa.

Harry se había marchado dejando un repentino silencio en la casa. Le agradaba sentir la compañía cálida de alguien en aquel frio y nevado Inglaterra, aunque esa compañía hubiese sido requerida en situaciones más bien del todo extrañas. Aparte de la familia Potter, la única persona con la que había entablado conversación durante las últimas veinticuatro horas había sido un pequeño hombre regordete que alimentaba aves en la plaza del pueblo y ni siquiera había sido una conversación normal puesto que él había pasado más de media hora hablando exclusivamente de una extraña ave que habitaba en el sur de Latinoamérica, casi al final de mundo.

Para ella, el almuerzo y el resto del día habían pasado con normalidad a excepción de aquel instante en donde el gato del vecino había entrado por una de las ventanas de la cocina y presagiaba un atentado en contra del pastel que reposaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, por suerte con una de sus manos fue lo suficientemente ágil para detener al felino antes de que se abalanzara encima de la comida.

Las horas pasaban de una forma sorprendentemente rápida, veía el reloj de la casa y si no hubiese sido porque la luz del día de apoco fue reduciendo creería simplemente que las manecillas del reloj habían sido hechizadas para dar vueltas a los minutos de manera irremediablemente veloz. Cuando quería que el tiempo caminara deprisa éste hacía lo contrario y ahora que requería que lo hiciera a paso tortuga, éste tomaba audaces giros y atajos para hacer más corto el camino.

Impaciente y una vez estuvo completamente lista para salir, se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea. Cruzó una pierna meneando el pie de vez en cuando. Sus ojos no se querían desviar al reloj que casualmente daban las 19: 55… ¡Diablos! Lo había hecho, había mirado el reloj.

19:56 el paisaje exterior le parecía sumamente interesante. La nieve blanca adornaba de forma muy pintoresca la antigüedad del pueblo.

19:57 ¿Qué estaría pasando en Estados Unidos?

19:58 Por el momento no le importaba lo que estaba pasando al otro lado del mundo, ella estaba a minutos de salir a cenar con un chico que es completamente diferente a Draco. Tragó saliva.

19:59 Alguien llamó a la puerta. Harry se había adelantado.

No entendía cómo era posible que los últimos cuatro minutos fueran los más eternos que vivieron en sus cortos años de vida.

Subió con prisa al segundo piso. Regla número uno en el manual de las citas "hacerse esperar", no mucho cómo para impacientar a tu acompañante ni tan poco para demostrar desesperación, sino que lo justo y necesario, lo necesario para hacer que esa persona te anhele.

—Pasa Harry – dijo la voz de Ginny desde el segundo piso, acomodándose el cabello y nuevamente repasando su aroma con unas gotas de perfume.

Era bastante paradójico hablar acerca de un manual de reglas para citas ya que hace montón que no las tenía, Draco había agotado cada posibilidad de ellas entre ambos con sus frías miradas y respuestas ante el romanticismo y a pesar de que esta no era una cita formal ella la consideraba como tal, porque si había un regla casi igual de importante que la primera, esa era el que "todas las citas son oficiales, aunque el chico no lo sepa". Por suerte había empacado ropa adecuada para salir a cenar. Bajó.

—Hola – fue el simple saludo de Ginny al bajar por la escalera.

Harry admiró con detenimiento cada detalle que poseía esa noche la mujer. Le impactaba y llamaba la atención de sobre manera cómo su color de pelo rojo fuego lo embargaba de calidez y resaltaba con ese vestido blanco que cubría la menuda figura, que mostraba y ocultaba lo requerido para lucir sensual y coqueta pero a la vez dulce y divertida. Sus brazos estaban descubiertos mostrando con honor los pecosos hombros. El blanco vestido caía suelto a partir de la cintura permitiendo de ese modo que al moverse bailara con el viento. Se detuvo un segundo en los pies de Ginny, llevaba un par de zapatos rojos. El conjunto era perfecto… más bien el conjunto en ella lucía perfecto.

—Ho-hola – Harry titubeó carraspeando leventemente. - ¿estás lista?

—Pues la verdad me vestí así para lavar la loza, así que me debes esperar para ir a cambiarme de ropa y nos vamos – dijo ironica y divertida Ginny.

Fue en busca del abrigo que reposaba sobre el sofá frente la chimenea.

—Que graciosa – dijo Harry abriendo la puerta y otorgándole el paso a Ginny hacia el exterior.

La noche, como muchas otras en aquel lugar, era fría. El gélido aire le caló los huesos apenas abrió la puerta y sus mejillas coloradas solo eran el fiel reflejo del cambio brusco de temperatura que había experimentado.

Harry se adelantó para abrir la verja y cuando lo iba a hacer con la puerta del auto, Ginny lo detuvo

—No te preocupes por abrirme la puerta, puedo hacerlo solita – dijo orgullosa y sonriente Ginny, mientras quitaba la mano de Harry de la manilla.

Harry la miró gratamente confundido. Le extrañaba que una mujer tan linda como ella fuese tan independiente. Rió suavemente y le dio la vuelta al carro para entrar en él.

No quiso decirle a donde la llevaba, solamente lo complacía al estar acompañándolo. Cambiaba la estación de radio cada dos por tres, cantaba un par de canciones, bailaba, a veces incluso gritaba y volvía a cambiar la estación. De vez en cuando Harry le decía que se quedara en una canción que le gustaba y cantaban juntos

— "_**I can't get no satisfaction**_ – Ginny movía su pie al ritmo de la melodía

—_**i can't get no satisfaction**.__ – _Los dedos de Harry eran como baquetas en la batería tocando sin cesar sobre el volante. – Me gusta mucho esta canción – gritó para que su voz se escuchara sobre el elevado tono de la canción Satisfaction de The Rolling Stones

Ginny afirmaba con la cabeza mientras seguía cantando "**'cause_ I try and I try and I try and I try. I can't get no, I can't get no." _**

— ¡Es un excelente tema!

Continuaron el camino siempre murmurando la letra de la canción, de vez en cuando se escuchaba con mayor intensidad_** "I can't get no", "Satisfaction" **_y muchas veces unos simples_** "oh no no no". **_Al cabo de cinco minutos más de viaje pudieron llegar a su destino. Prácticamente habían cruzado Londres. Estaban a la orilla del rio Támesis en un restaurant bastante especial e inusual_**.**_

—Harry este lugar es hermoso – comentó maravillada Ginny con el hermoso paisaje que se creaba al obtener una visión del rió y los antiguos edificios de la ciudad.

—Aun no has visto lo mejor – dijo misterioso

Entraron por la puerta habitual de un restaurant cualquiera, caminaron hasta el sector de los baños, Ginny siempre siendo guiada por Harry. Mientras caminaban podían observar las típicas puertas de "hombres" y "Mujeres" pero al momento de acercarse más al pasillo, distinguieron un puerta dorada, una puerta que no habían visto unos pasos más atrás y que definitivamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había aparecido. Supuso que esta puerta era como la estatua del pueblo, que se revelaba solo a la gente de sangre mágica. Cruzaron por el umbral, bajando por unas escaleras, luego unos pasillos alumbrados por antorchas y finalmente una última puerta, dorada igual a los baños. Fue ahí donde realmente se asombró.

Miraba en dirección hacia el cielo. Tomó la manga de Harry, tiró de ella llamando su atención y apuntando hacia el cielo le indicó que era lo que le intrigaba. Él solo le asintió confirmando que aquello que ella creía que debía ser el techo era agua y que efectivamente se encontraban bajo el rio. A los oídos de Harry llego un débil pero audible "wow"

Se sentaron, Ginny sin dejar de observar la capa de agua que se encontraba sobre ellos.

—El techo del gran comedor de Hogwarts está encantado para que luzca igual que el cielo de afuera. – comentó Harry para comenzar la conversación – Claro que el techo de este restaurant al igual que el de Hogwarts son magníficos, se diferencian en que este no está encantado ya que el agua que corre sobre nuestras cabezas es el agua del rio.

Ginny soltó un murmullo de asombro.

— ¿Hogwarts era tu escuela?

—Sí. Ahí conocí a mucha gente, pero me hice amigo de solo unos pocos. – Harry hizo una pausa mientras era observado con curiosidad por Ginny.

—Buenas noches Sr. Potter ¿desea que le ofrezca algo?

Levantaron la vista para observar a quien les hablaba.

Ordenaron y el camarero desapareció. No se acostumbraba a estar en un restaurant mágico en donde los camareros aparecían de la nada y la comida llegaba a las mesas flotando sobre un carrito.

— ¿Señor Potter? – cuestionó Ginny divertida con la ceja alzada a Harry.

—No jodas Ginny – dijo incomodo Harry.

—Está bien señor Potter pero no me quedaré tranquila hasta que me cuentes por qué eres tan conocido y privilegiado – Harry la miró desafiante mientras Ginny se apresuró a decir con un aire fresco y mirada soñadora – ¿Juguemos?

— ¿Jugar? ¿A qué?

Ella era como un acertijo, cuando creía lograr encontrarle la respuesta a sus preguntas salía con otras haciendo más difíciles sus contestaciones, eran simples detalles, simples palabras, ella representaba la simpleza pero la complejidad a la vez.

—Verdad o reto.

—Yo comienzo – dijo cruzando sus dedos y apoyando su cara sobre ellos – ¿verdad o reto?

—Verdad

—Algo simple ¿En qué trabajas?

—Soy auror.

— ¡Vaya que coincidencia! Yo igual – Harry la traspasó con la mirada – Te toca. Por cierto elijo verdad.

Ginny asintió aun un tanto distraída por los ojos verdes.

— ¿arriba o abajo?

La risa de Harry se escuchó en todo el restaurant provocando que mucha gente volteara a verlos

— ¿Arriba o debajo de qué?

—Solo arriba o abajo, responde.

—Depende de la situación, depende de lo que te refieres con tu pregunta y depende de sobre qué voy a estar encima o debajo – finalizó de forma pícara

Fue turno de Ginny de explotar en carcajadas, golpeó con delicadeza el brazo de Harry.

— ¿Verdad o reto? – dijo Harry cuando Ginny calmó sus risas.

—Verdad

— ¿Soltera, casada, viuda, separada?

Ginny pareció pensar la respuesta. Se apoyó con pesadumbre sobre la mesa e intentó moldear una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Soltera – tragó saliva ruidosamente. Tomó un sorbo de agua. – Una historia complicada

No sabía por qué le decía eso. Ninguna otra persona a excepción de Hermione sabía que su historia con Draco era complicada. Harry la miró atento, expectante ante nuevas informaciones.

—No quiero jugar más – comentó Ginny luego de un tiempo de silencio llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? – dijo escéptico.

Había algo en esa respuesta de Ginny que le llamaba la atención y no se cansaría hasta saberlo todo.

—Cuéntame de ti ¿qué haces, tienes novia, mascota… algo?

—Soy el jefe de aurores de Inglaterra, tengo 23 años y estoy soltero.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron con Marietta?

—Cuando estaba en Hogwarts, en quinto año salí un tiempo con una chica llamada Cho Chang, Marietta era amiga de ella, pero nunca me llamó la atención. Cuando salimos del colegio, me encontré con que ambas amigas trabajaban en el ministerio en otros departamentos y salimos a comer a recordar viejos tiempos. Yo fui con mi primo y como Cho y él se llevaron de maravilla desde el momento en que se conocieron, no me quedó otra que compartir con Marietta. A partir de eso las cosas solamente sucedieron. Ahora Cho y Dudley son novios.

— ¿Y ustedes no lo son con Marietta?

—Como ya te dije, no lo somos. Tenemos una excelente relación sin etiquetas, vivimos nuestra vida.

— ¿Por qué tienen una estatua de ustedes en el pueblo? – dijo sin rodeos. Si alguien preguntaba cómo era ser directo, era cosa de mirar a Ginny en esos momentos y sabría la respuesta.

Harry comprendió de inmediato que hablaba de sus padres y él.

—Esa estatua es otra de las razones por las que me conocen todos. – Dijo con una leve sombra en los ojos – No es algo de lo que pueda estar ni feliz ni orgulloso.

—Confía en mi – dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Harry.

De alguna manera sentía que podía confiar en ella, su mirada chocolatada le trasmitía seguridad y certidumbre de que lo entendería y que no cambiaría su forma de tratarlo, como otras personas lo habían hecho al enterarse de su historia.

Suspiró, tomó agua y le relató la historia de aquella estatua.

James y Lily se habían conocido en el colegio Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería y aunque en un principio no se llevaron bien, al finalizar su educación se convirtieron en novios y no tardaron mucho en casarse. Al poco tiempo llegó Harry para llenar de alegría la vida de ambos jóvenes. Lamentablemente un mago tenebroso empañaba la felicidad de la pequeña familia, un mago llamado Lord Voldemort por los más valientes y el que no debe ser nombrado por los menos osados. Eran tiempos oscuros y todos se resguardaban en sus casas por temor a él, con mayor razón lo hacían los Potter. Existía una profecía, una predicción que decía que un pequeño nacido en el séptimo mes sería el que tendría el poder de derrotar al mago oscuro. Harry era ese niño. Él iba tras ellos.

Se escondieron en el Valle de Godric, pero Voldemort tenía métodos para encontrarlos. La noche del 31 de Octubre de 1881 ocurrió lo que para el mundo mágico fue la salvación y para Harry un calvario. Esa noche Voldemort desapareció tras enfrentarse a Harry e intentar matarlo y los padres del niño de un año murieron o al menos eso sabía Harry hasta el momento. Vivió su infancia y adolescencia en casa de su tía Petunia y cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad se mudó a la casa de su padrino que por ese entonces era sede de un grupo que muchos llamaban la oposición, pero que la mayoría sabía que serían la salvación, ellos eran la Orden del Fenix.

Cuando Harry iba en cuarto ocurrió lo inesperado, Voldemort había vuelto luego de trece años perdido, desde aquel momento el mundo mágico vivió en penumbras. Harry representaba la única esperanza para derrotar el mal. Destruyó cada horrocrux para que al momento de enfrentarse a Voldemort no tuviese oportunidad de sobrevivir. Lo venció. El hombre que había hecho miserable su vida ya no existía.

El mismo día en que su enemigo murió, Sirius su padrino, le presentó a dos personas que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver. James y Lily Potter, quienes por mucho tiempo creyeron muertos, vivían. El amor de Lily por su familia había sido tan grande que la fatídica noche de Halloween los salvó de la muerte, pero los mantuvo en coma durante 16 años, hasta el día del cumpleaños de la mayoría de edad de Harry. Dumbledore el director de Hogwarts, les había cambiado la apariencia para que mientras permanecieran en San Mungo bajo los cuidados de distintos sanadores nadie los identificara.

Fue difícil en un principio mantener una relación con los que habían sido sus padres pero habían estado ausentes en la mayoría de su vida, sabía que los años pasados serían imposibles de recuperar pero se animaba al saber que los años venideros los podría pasar con ellos.

—Es por eso que esa estatua está en el pueblo. La hicieron cuando se enteraron de la noticia que un bebé de tan solo un año había derrotado al mago más poderoso de la historia. – finalizó la historia Harry.

Lentamente levantó su mirada y se sorprendió gratamente cuando vio que Ginny no lo miraba con admiración, había algo distinto en sus ojos, su mirada solo reflejaba comprensión. Los dedos femeninos acariciaron en señal de apoyo la mano masculina.

—Es por lo mismo que tengo esta cicatriz –comentó levantándose el flequillo de la frente dejando ver una reluciente cicatriz en forma de rayo – Es la marca de todo lo que he vivido.

—Tu vida ha sido dura. – le dijo apenada.

¡Y ella se preocupaba de un hombre que no valía la pena! ¡A la mierda Draco! Había gente que había tenido una vida peor que ella y no se quejaba todo el tiempo, ella al menos había crecido con la compañía de sus padres, cosa que Harry no había podido disfrutar.

—No sé por qué te dije todo esto… te aburrí

—Para nada, me has hecho pensar. – comentó un tanto distraída, aun sumida medianamente en sus pensamientos.

—Supongo que es tu turno de hablar.

— ¿Mi tu-turno?

—Cuéntame que misterios rodean a la señorita Weasley.

—Ninguno. –Se apresuró a decir – Soy auror, tengo 22 años. Soy originaria de Inglaterra pero mis padres se marcharon a Estados Unidos cuando yo era muy pequeña, buscaban cumplir el sueño americano. No tengo nada más interesante que contar

— ¿Recuerdas que eres pésima mintiendo?

Ginny lo miró en parte divertida, en parte ofendida

—Tendrás que responderme con la verdad.

— ¿Me queda de otro modo? –Harry tomó aquel comentario como una afirmación.

—Ayer cuando desayunábamos y pensabas luego de esa llamada que recibiste, no estabas pensando en que pregunta hacerme ¿verdad? Tu pensabas en otra cosa – más que pregunta, lo que Harry le estaba diciendo era una afirmación.

Ginny recordó el episodio de reflexión en el que se encontraba luego de que Hermione la había llamado, era imposible negar lo innegable, además ya se estaba dando cuenta que a Harry prácticamente era imposible mentirle y ante esos pensamientos y esa convicción en la pregunta de Harry, a Ginny no le quedó otra que asentir con la cabeza gacha

— ¿En qué pensabas? – volvió a preguntar Harry.

—Si te enterarás tendría que matarte – comentó con una renovada frescura Ginny, pero Harry alzó una ceja para dar a entender que su intención era saber la verdad. – Está bien, pero es una larga historia.

—No importa tenemos tiempo, todas las vacaciones si es necesario.

Ginny lo miró analizando si sería bueno contarle a Harry todas sus verdades desde cómo cayó en la red mortal de tener una relación con Draco hasta aquel fatídico accidente en donde ella fue la más lastimada. Llevaba solo dos encuentros casuales con Harry y esos breves compartir la hacían sentirse bien, era agradable estar con alguien que tenía buen sentido del humor y que encima se preocupaba por ella. Casi no sabía de él y sabía que se arrepentiría luego de contarle su amorío con Draco y todas las cosas que había hecho en su locura, pero su interior le hablaba, le decía que nada podría salir mal, que se confesara con Harry porque después de todo si Draco para ella era el maldito y fastidioso dolor de estomago, que no la dejaba vivir un vida normal, Harry ocupaba el lugar del medicamento, el elixir que calmaba el dolor. Debía admitirlo. Muchos medicamentos le resultaban desagradables, pero éste hasta el momento le gustaba, y mucho.

* * *

**Yo quiero beber del medicamento de Harry *.* ajjaja Amo a Harry.**

**Quiero aclarar que la idea de que James y Lily estuvieron en un coma durante 16 no es mía, la copié de un fic que leí hace un tiempo, la autora es** Athena Weasley **y la historia se llama despertar** ( s/4905722/1/Despertar) **En resumen Harry pasa 16 años creyendo que sus padres murieron pero aparecen al finalizar la guerra, solo que en ese fic Ginny es quien hace que Harry hable con sus padres porque Sirius al igual que en el libro está muerto.**

**Esto capitulo tenía dos posibles nombres, el que lleva ahora o el siguiente: "Las cosas que ocurren cuando se te rompe una cañería" pero pensé que quizás era un poco largo y eliminé esa posibilidad xd**

**Bueno nattu me dijiste que querías una dedicatoria inmensa, asi que partiré diciéndote que te quiero mucho y como no sé con que rellenar la longitud que deseas, te diré: loca, crazy, emplacement, Plaaslike, verrückt, boja, šílený, lud, louco... jajajajjjajaa te quiero**

**Me encanta sentir todo el apoyo de ustedes, millones de gracias a los que mandan Reviews, los que siguen y los que mandan MP, me hacen feliz ^^ Ahora sigan haciéndome feliz y apoyada, dejen unas palabras en el cuadrito de abajo.**

**AAAAAAAAH! y si tienen criticas, quejas o lo que sea, igual los recibo.**

**Se despide, la dama de negro uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuh (lease con voz de fantasma)**


	5. Medianoche

**Capitulo V**

**Medianoche**

—No sé por dónde empezar – dijo un tanto compungida. Bajó la mirada esquivando la de Harry.

— ¿Qué te parece por el principio?

— ¡Si tan solo supiera como comenzó todo! – comentó _a_pesumbrada. Soltó un suspiro para infundirse valor – Te contaré todo, pero vamos de apoco ¿vale?

Harry la miró detenidamente. Ella aun tenía la mirada puesta en otro lugar, y tal como lo había hecho ella hace unos momentos, él le tomó las manos en señal de apoyo. Ginny posó sus ojos chocolatados sobre los verdes de su acompañante.

—Si quieres podemos dejar el tema para otro momento.

Ginny lo miró agradecida y con los ojos repletos de lágrimas le sonrió. Si Harry tan solo la entendiera…

Volvió a ver la madriguera, la charca cenagosa, a su padre en camisa persiguiendo a los gnomos del jardín, a su madre dando de comer a las gallinas y se vio a sí misma, como antaño, observando a sus hermanos mayores volar sobre sus escobas y excluirla de sus planes masculinos donde de seguro planeaban alguna broma. Pero, ante los fulgores de la hora presente, su vida pasada, tan clara hasta entonces, se desvanecía por completo, y hasta dudaba si la había vivido. Ella estaba allí: después, cenando con Harry, no había más que sombra que se extendía a todo lo demás.

Recuerdos de una niña alegre y divertida llegaban a su mente, recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, cuando todo era más sencillo, cuando había motivos para sonreír permanentemente, para bromear con sus hermanos y disfrutar de un simple partido de Quidditch o una tarde en familia.

Vagamente pasaban por su mente los momentos vividos en Pigfarts. Ahí era reconocida por su deslumbrante belleza y su increíble talento tanto en el deporte como en las habilidades mágicas. Recordaba en particular aquel partido de su ultimo año, cuando se convirtió en la figura al anotar seis tantos en un solo juego. Era simplemente una joven que a cualquier chico le hubiese gustado tener.

Al pensar en su colegio, le impresionaba lo increíblemente bien que lo pasaba mientras estaba con sus amigos. Reían ante cualquier situación sin importarles nada. Pero las cosas habían cambiado y esa Ginny alegre y divertida parecía estar escondida en lo más hondo de su corazón, esperando quizás que alguien se dignara a encontrar aquella parte que con tanto ahínco se había esmerado en ocultar.

Su alegre vida había dado un cambio radical cuando decidió entrar en la escuela de Aurores. Entró con fe y esperanza para ser la mejor auror del mundo mágico, deseaba proteger a todos de las personas que atentaban a la tranquilidad y pasividad de la comunidad, pero cuando solo llevaba unos meses instruyéndose para lograr su cometido, conoció a quien sería dueño de su maldita libertad.

Ingresó a la Academia los primeros días de septiembre y como era común, en un principio solía perderse entre clase y clase, debía pedir ayuda a los compañeros de cursos superiores o a los mismos profesores, entre estos Draco. Él era un auror, pero en el momento que conoció a Ginny trabajaba como profesor de Inducción a la lógica. Estaba recibiendo ofertas desde el ministerio para trabajar en algunos casos que requerían de una persona con su astucia y perspicacia. Era una oportunidad que no podía perder, ya que su sueldo como profesor no era del todo satisfactorio.

Ginny lo conoció un día de mayo atrayéndole de él inmediatamente sus grises ojos y al cabo de unos meses comenzaron una fugitiva relación de la que muchos no estaban enterados. El talento de Draco y su increíble capacidad de para idolatrar al ministro, le permitió ascender de puestos fácilmente hasta llegar a ser el hombre con mayores cualidades para el puesto de Jefe de Aurores.

Tenía tan solo veinte años cuando su vida experimentó un gran dolor, un dolor que solo una mujer puede sentir.

—Hace dos años yo tenía un novio – habló Ginny luego de unos minutos de extremo silencio.

Harry que tenía su vista fija en el plato luego de esperar un tiempo la respuesta de Ginny, volvió su mirada a ella cuando escuchó sus palabras.

—La verdad nunca fuimos nada oficial. Él siempre parecía tener cosas más importantes que hacer, mucho más importante que oficializar una relación conmigo. Quizás yo tenia la culpa porque no le exigía nada con tal de estar a su lado. Además sabia que debía apoyarlo para que él lograra sus objetivos y una relación con una cadete que era yo de seguro no lo beneficiaría en su carrera tan satisfactoriamente ascendente.

Ginny parecía transportada a otra época, sus ojos perdidos eran el vestigio de aquello que pasó. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. Los recuerdos se agolpeaban uno tras otro queriendo aturdir a cualquiera, solo confundiendo más a su dueña. Era una explosión de flash back que iban y venían: Ella y Draco. Nuevamente, Draco y ella. Ella dándole un beso a Draco. Draco esquivando su mirada. Y otra vez, Draco y la que suponía ser ella. En su mente era clara la imagen de cuando, escondidos dentro de su cubículo, se besaban fugitivamente para que nadie los viera, ella se había separado con urgencia de él reclamando aire. En ese preciso instante apareció una mujer preguntándole algo a Draco y él nervioso la corrió de su cuerpo.

—No sé por qué permití mantener una relación así con él ahora que lo pienso. Mi mejor amiga siempre me dijo que él no me convenía y yo no le hacía caso. Ella no entendía… - su mirada estaba sombría y fija en su mano bajo la de Harry.

— ¿qué… - dudó en preguntar – qué no entendía?

—Que perder un hijo es lo más doloroso que me ha pasado en el mundo

Harry quedó absorto mirándola. Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo no parecía el de una madre.

—Duele más que una muerte lenta en manos de un asesino, más que alguien que te saque el corazón, mucho más que la indiferencia de quien amas y aun más que mil cruciatus juntos y créeme cuando te he digo eso, porque por mi trabajo si he recibido muchos de esos.

Hace tres años atrás en un extrañamente día soleado de junio, Ginny había despertado inquieta, ese día tenía hora con el medimago. Por fin le diría cual era el motivo de sus extraños síntomas, por las mañanas con frecuencia vomitaba, los olores fuertes la mareaban y su sueño había incrementado de sobremanera. De seguro le diría que estaba trabajando mucho, quizás le recomendaría un par de pociones y disminuir las horas de estudio. Pero él no entendía que ella quería ser la mejor y debía esforzarse aunque eso le costara pasar días y noches en vela practicando hechizos y repasando conceptos claves. Estrés, así creía que le llamaban los muggles.

Hermione había sido tan insistente que no le había quedado otra opción que asistir a la hora que se había conseguido con un medimago amigo de ella. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras con las que la convenció: "Como tu amiga te diría que me preocupa tu salud y te recomendaría que vayas con un medico, pero como soy tu mejor amiga, no solo te recomiendo ir a revisarte con él, sino que te llevaré quieras o no". Más bien no habían sido sus palabras las que la convencieron si no sus amenazas con hechizarla. Ella por su lado la obligó para que la acompañara ya que Draco nuevamente por sus tantos deberes no podía hacerlo. Recordaba incluso la ropa que llevaban aquel día, ella con sus pantalones predilectos y aunque viejos le calzaban a la perfección dejando a relucir su trasero, una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo con la leyenda "Kiss my big butt", el titulo de su canción preferida del grupo "The witch of the east". Hermione, por otro lado había optado por unos pantalones a la cadera, una camiseta de pabilos que mostraba un poco de su terso pecho y encima un delgado sweater.

—Es… - tomó aire, continuó – desgarrador.

Tenía presente también el momento cuando casi pierde los resultados de sus exámenes que debía mostrar al medimago minutos antes de entrar a la consulta, milagrosamente recordó que para mayor seguridad Hermione se había ofrecido a guardarlos. Le parecía como si fuese ayer cuando la sanadora proclamó su nombre en alta voz: "Ginevra Weasley el medimago la espera en la sala 14".

El tacto de Harry en su mano le hacía conmemorar el rose de Hermione alentándola a entrar a su revisión y también la forma en que rieron cuando el medimago les había preguntado si ambas eran pareja, debía de ser por la extrema complicidad que ambas transmitían.

"La debo felicitar señorita Weasley" dijo la voz del hombre en su mente "los síntomas que usted presenta nos indica que claramente usted está embarazada, además los resultados de los exámenes nos confirman aquello."

Sabía que su cara en ese momento debía de ser un poema, lo leía en los ojos de Hermione. Sus sueños y anhelos de ser auror se podrían ver truncados por la llegada del bebé pero a pesar de todo, estaba feliz porque el amor que sentía por Draco se había hecho carne en un hijo entre ambos. En aquel momento rápidamente pasaron ideas por su mente acerca de cómo llevar la situación y creía poder ver la solución al alcance de su mano.

—Cuando me enteré de mi embarazo estaba feliz, lo único que opacaba un poco mi alegría era el hecho de que no podría continuar en la academia.

Ginny removió la carne que se enfriaba de apoco en su plato, intentaba buscar la mejor manera de explicar su historia.

—Me dije a mi misma que no contaría a nadie acerca de mi embarazo hasta tener tres meses o cuatro, ni siquiera a Draco, por lo que seguí mi entrenamiento normalmente. Tenía cuatro meses y aun nadie sabía de mi hijo a excepción de Hermione. Tampoco nadie podía sospechar nada porque mi panza no había crecido mucho, solo mi familia me dijo que estaba más gorda, pero lo atribuyeron a que me estaba alimentando más por los nervios que podía estar pasando al intentar aprobar mis exámenes. Un día Draco me descubrió frente al espejo desnuda acariciando mi vientre, el cual al estar sin ropa dejaba al descubierto un crecimiento que para nada era el de la comida.

A Harry le era imposible imaginar el delgado cuerpo de Ginny con una protuberancia en su vientre, era extraño, pero sin embargo maravillosa la idea de ser padre.

—Se sorprendió mucho al enterarse que estaba embarazada, pero me sorprendí más yo al verlo tan feliz por ello. Fue la primera vez que lo vi cariñoso más allá de lo frívolo, pasional o carnal, era más que eso, era amor a su hijo, incluso me atreví a pensar que también a mí. Al enterarse Draco no podía seguir ocultando mi secreto, ese fin de semana iría a casa de mis padres a contarles y el lunes le diría al director de la academia. Fui sola y me preparé para hablar con ellos al finalizar el día. Gozamos de un almuerzo familiar en donde como siempre terminamos jugando Quidditch. Sabía que no debía jugar porque era peligroso pero aun así me subí a la escoba. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió la desgracia. Caí más de 30 metros. Cuando me desperté estaba en el hospital con la cabeza vendada y un par de huesos rotos. El doctor solo me confirmó lo que yo ya intuía, había perdido al bebé… – tragó con fuerza.

Sabía que su golpe había sido bastante fuerte y le sorprendía de sobre manera haber sobrevivido a él. Había posado una mano en su vientre y miró al medimago expectante, él solo negó con la cabeza gacha. Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras le rogaba al hombre que no le contara a su familia acerca de su embarazo y su reciente perdida. En aquel momento Draco había entrado a la habitación.

—Cuando se enteró de que había perdido al bebé se puso furioso, me gritó y casi golpeó si no hubiese sido por la presencia del doctor. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. – Paró un momento su relato para tomar aire y juntar valentía – Creí que quizás… bueno ya sabes, él quería a su hijo y yo no se lo pude dar porque lo había perdido. Había dado la vida de mi hijo a cambio de un partido de Quidditch. Ese bebé significaba la unidad. ¡Había perdido la oportunidad de darle a Draco un hijo!

Harry la observaba sintiendo un mar de emociones. Esa mujer de escasos veintitrés años había sufrido y pasado cosas que a muchas personas mayores que ella ni se le cruzarían por la mente. Ella había sido muy fuerte al sobrellevar la pérdida de su bebé y él, Draco, aquel que decía ser un hombre, bastante tonto al aprovecharse de la situación.

—Si fue posible, nos separamos aun más, sin embargo nunca dejamos de vernos. Yo me fui de su casa, arrendé una al centro de Inglaterra para pasar los fines de semana porque iba a terminar mi carrera de auror y para eso me quedaba en el internado de la academia durante la semana. Afortunadamente de nada de esto se enteró mi familia, les hubiera destrozado el alma. Yo por mi parte, buscaba por todos los medios complacer a Draco, le daba en el gusto y me humillé más de una vez. – Suspiró fuertemente, se limpió un par de lagrimas y volvió a hablar – Pero eso ya pasó, ahora no me dejaré volver a pisotear ni por él ni por nadie.

Se veía decidida, con dolor, pero firme ante la posición de no humillarse más por nadie.

—Me dejaste sin palabras…

—Dime algo que sea. Que todo mejorará, que él no merecía mi cariño… ¡Vamos, habla!

—Sé que ahora puede que veas todo oscuro y no encuentres salida a tus problemas, pero la solución está al alcance de tu mano y solo tu tienes el poder de sobrellevar aquel dolor y encontrar la felicidad.

Ginny solo lo miraba. No eran las típicas palabras de consuelo a las que Hermione la tenía acostumbrada, eran distintas y solo la alentaban a continuar hacia adelante. ¿La felicidad la tenía a su alcance?

—No tengo mucho más que decirte, nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, pero te apoyo y comprendo. Solo sé que, lo que necesitas en este momento es distraerte y tengo la fórmula perfecta para ello. – dijo en un tono seductor con la única intención de que Ginny alejara de sí esos pensamientos.

— ¿Estás – Ginny hipando se limpió una pequeña lagrima que escapó solitaria de sus ojos – coqueteando conmigo Potter? ¿Me quieres llevar de juerga toda la noche?

— ¡Como lo crees! Simplemente intentaba sacarte una sonrisa – Ginny sonrió con la mirada sombría.

—Eres divertido. Me has hecho reir más de lo que mi ex novio lo hizo en tres años.

— ¡Pero qué bonito! Resulta que ahora me tienes de payaso – Harry se cruzó de brazos y giró su cabeza indignado.

Ginny explotó en carcajadas y le tomó la mano.

— ¡Qué dramático eres! – Harry se unió a su risa.

La comida en aquel punto de la conversación estaba un tanto fría y aunque hubiesen querido seguir comiendo no era necesario ya que la conversación suplía cualquier ansiedad.

—No me hables de alcohol – dijo cuando comenzaron a hablar de licores – La última vez que me emborraché terminé en la cama con un tipo que ni conocía.

—Eso está muy mal señorita. ¿Compartiendo cama con alguien que no es su esposo? ¡Que feo! – dijo en tono de burla Harry.

—Lo dice a quien encontré en mi cocina teniendo sexo.

—Graciosa – dijo riendo irónicamente, en eso sonó su celular. Era un mensaje.

— ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ginny una vez vio la cara de Harry.

—Es Marietta, quiere que nos juntemos. Le he dicho que estoy ocupado.

— ¡Oh! Pero no te sientas obligado a permanecer conmigo. Si deseas acompañarla ve, yo regreso sola a mi casa.

—En absoluto, me quedaré contigo. – revisó la hora en su reloj y verificó que ya eran pasada la media noche. Habían llegado al restaurante a eso de las 21.00 hrs, y no veía el momento en que transcurrieron más de tres horas ahí sentados. – Esta noche no haremos mucho más, pero mañana deberás prepararte porque te llevaré a conocer Londres.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto que si. Harry Potter no bromea con ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Y eso fue una invitación?

—Absolutamente si.

—Entonces señor Harry Potter, acepto su invitación.

—Perfecto señorita Ginevra Weasley. ¿Me acompaña? – ofreció Harry su brazo para caminar hacia la salida. Ginny sonriendo aceptó.

El camino de vuelta a la casa fue casi en completo silencio si no hubiese sido por la radio y por el constante sonar de dedos de Harry sobre el volante. Ambos se encontraban demasiado absortos en sus pensamientos como para poder conversar sobre algo.

Aquella noche, a pesar de haber estado llena de secretos e historias, parecía haber sido una especie de terapia para ambos, un tipo de catarsis.

La oscuridad y la rapidez con que Harry manejaba, no le permitió observar el paisaje que se presentaba constante frente a sus ojos fuera del automóvil. También poco podía fijarse en las expresiones de su acompañante.

Harry tras el volante, una vez más como ya muchas veces había hecho en esos momentos, se giró para observar a Ginny, a su pequeña y respingada nariz cubierta de pecas y a su ceño fruncido como si intentara liquidar algo con la mirada. Algunas veces le parecía ver sus ojos normalmente castaños, de rojo por el reflejo de la luz de uno que otro auto que venía en sentido contrario. Creía verse tonto por la cara que ponía cada vez para fijarse en los detalles de ella, en si lo miraba, si suspiraba o movía los labios. Volvió la mirada al frente. Su visión periférica percibió un movimiento a su lado por parte de la pelirroja. Le estaba dando la espalda.

¡Sabía que no debía haberla hecho hablar! Ahora ella se debía encontrar llorando porque recordó lo que había tenido que pasar, quizás removió cosas que no debió haber tocado. Seguramente la mente de la chica vagaba y repercutía en su relación con el tal tipo llamado Draco o incluso creía poder apostar mil galeones en que ella se encontraba alucinando con su bebé, ese bebé que nunca llegaría a conocer. Lograba imaginar que Ginny pensaba en el rostro del bebé que había perdido, quizás quería que fuera mujer para poder vestirla cual muñequita y peinar sus rizos, seguramente pelirrojos o quizás un niño para que se pareciera a su padre y ver en él el hombre del que se enamoró. Podría jugar con él a las escondidas, le contaría cuentos y cuando fuera más grande, preparándose para la escuela, le enseñaría todo acerca de la magia. ¿Y si era niño, que nombre le pondría?

¡Oh, por Merlín, qué mal hombre era! Lo sabía, de tanto insistir le había traído malos recuerdos a Ginny.

Tocó con suavidad el hombro femenino delicadamente cubierto. Pronunció su nombre con delicadeza para tantear las condiciones en que se encontraba la pelirroja, pero no recibió respuesta. Bajó del auto cuando llegó a la casa de sus padres y lo rodeó para abrir la puerta de Ginny. Sus ojos completamente cerrados eran la razón del porqué de su mutismo.

Plácidamente dormida, lanzó un suspiro y una pequeña exclamación cuando el aire helado golpeó en su rostro. Él la miró admirado, cada cosa en ella le parecía sorprendente, desde su llameante y extrañamente pelo rojo, sus pecas cubriendo su rostro y descendiendo por su cuello, hasta sus ojos castaños, sus deslumbrantes ojos castaños. Suspiró. Definitivamente esa pequeña mujer sabía el significado de belleza.

Posó una mano sobre ella y la removió con suavidad. No despertó. Pasó una de sus manos por detrás de su espalda y la otra por detrás de sus rodillas. Para ser tan pequeña era bastante más pesada de lo que se imaginaba. La llevó dentro de la casa teniendo especial cuidado al entrar por la puerta, en no golpear su cabeza contra el umbral, luego cuando avanzó más se fijó que los pies de Ginny no tocaran nada de valor que su madre tenía sobre unos muebles y cuando subió por la escalera pisó con fuerza cada escalón para no resbalar. Por fin ya llegaba a la habitación, a la cama, un paso, solo uno más.

— ¡Mierda! – Harry había tropezado con la pequeña alfombra que su madre tenía a la bajada de la cama y casi había aplastado a Ginny.

Acomodó el cuerpo femenino en la cama y por segunda vez aquella noche, sonó su celular.

— ¿Aló? – murmuró.

—_Harry, cariño, te tengo una invitación_

— ¿A esta hora? Es muy tarde, mejor ve a tu casa a descansar. – dijo quitando los zapatos de Ginny

—_No puedo. Estoy con unos amigos en el club Éxtasis, solo faltas tú._

—Estoy cansado…

—_Ven, nos divertiremos, te extraño mi vida._

—Marietta, sabes que nos divertimos mucho juntos, pero somos…

—_Lo sé, amigos, simplemente amigos y nada más _– la voz desde el otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba decepcionada - _¿Nos vemos mañana?_

—No creo que pueda.

— _¿Por qué hablas en susurros? ¿Estás con alguien?_

—Hablamos luego ¿ok? Adios linda – dijo esquivando olímpicamente el tema.

— _¡Harry!_ – hastiado cortó y botó el celular en la cama.

No sabía si había sido que lo había escuchado hablar por teléfono o el rebote de su celular cuando cayó sobre las colchas, lo que había hecho a Ginny revolverse de forma incomoda y hablar dormida.

— ¿Papá… Ron? – murmuró.

—No Ginny, soy Harry, te quedaste dormida en mi auto y… - le habló aun sin saber que ella solo exteriorizaba algún recuerdo o algo que estaba ocurriendo exclusivamente en su imaginación.

—Ron, hermanito… - Ginny entre sueños, alargó su mano pidiendo compañía

—No, soy Harry – tocó los dedos que le ofrecía la mujer

—…Quédate conmigo – refunfuñando

—Yo me debo ir, mañana vuelvo para llevarte a…

—Ron, por favor… - aun dormida sollozó y agarró aun con más fuerza la mano de Harry.

Harry aun sin poder zafarse del agarre de Ginny, se recostó a su lado intentando calmar los pequeños sollozos que aun dormida emitía, tocando sus cabellos y arrullándola como a una bebé.

—No te aferres al pasado ni a los recuerdos tristes, querida pelirroja. No revivas los dolores y sufrimientos antiguos. ¡Lo que pasó, pasó! Pon tus fuerzas en construir una vida nueva, orientada hacia lo alto, y camina de frente sin mirar atrás. Haz como el sol que nace cada día, sin pensar en la noche que pasó.

Estuvo un par de minutos más acariciando los desordenados cabellos de ella cuando Morfeo lo llamó también.

* * *

**Primero, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por ser tan pacientes por esperarme, lo que ocurre es que la Universidad absorbe la mayor cantidad de mi tiempo, por lo tanto de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones serán así, una vez cada un par de semanas.**

**Ahora, Medianoche es el nombre del capitulo porque creo que Ginny aun no despierta del todo a la luz del día, pero claro, ya está despertando. **

**Fue un capitulo cortito, asi que miles de perdones, pero bueno, como ya dije: Universidad. **

**Gracias a mi querida perra del alma, la más linda de todas, Karla, porque sin ella en definitiva nada de esto saldría a la luz, ella me obliga a actualizar.**

**Bueno, no sé que más decir, si tienen dudas, reclamos o cualquier cosita, ya saben, lo dejan en un review o MP**

**Saluditos**


	6. Noche Buena

**Los personajes no son mios... blablabla... Jk es la mejor, son de ella.**

* * *

**_Noche Buena_**

— ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¿Dónte estás?

— ¡Ginny!

— ¡Hija!

— ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Ron?

— ¡Pecosa!

— ¡Chica!

— ¿Alguien?

Dio vuelta. Escuchaba la voz de sus hermanos y padres cerca.

La buscaban.

Querían saber a dónde se había ido, qué estaba pasando con ella.

Giro, nuevamente, desesperada.

Esa oscuridad la estaba matando, quería encontrar la luz, quería salir de aquel lugar que la estaba angustiando.

Ya había estado antes ahí.

Sus manos tocaron algo.

Eran hojas.

Era el bosque en el que tantas veces ya había estado anteriormente en sus sueños.

De pronto, todo se iluminó.

Veía los arboles que crecían en la medida que ella posaba su vista en ellos.

Vio el césped acariciar sus pies con sus diminutas y alargadas hojas.

Algo a lo lejos llamó su atención.

Caminó.

Era un árbol, extraño, pero árbol al fin y al cabo.

Sus cuencas formaban una especie de cara.

Podía reconocer esas facciones.

Eran como las de Draco.

De pronto, el árbol abrió los ojos.

Parecía que clamaba clemencia.

¡Se estaba quemando!

Retrocedió asustada.

Vio sus manos.

Unas cadenas estaban soltándose de ellas.

No las había visto antes.

—Ginny ¿eres tú?

Respiró asustada suprimiendo un grito. Estaba transpirando y tenía un peso extra sobre su brazo. Era una cabeza, era Harry. Sonrió y acarició su cabello desordenado. Aun tenía los lentes puestos. Con un dedo, tocó su nariz recta, su boca, sus ojos verdes reposando y su cicatriz, su marca.

Estaba seria. Le era difícil sonreír por el sueño que había tenido. Seguía acariciando el rostro masculino mientras pensaba ¿qué habrá significado todo aquello? No podía sacar de su mente todas las imágenes que había visto, era todo tan extraño y sin embargo tan alentador.

¿Eres tú? Esa pregunta resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. No había sido nadie de su familia quien la había formulado. Por el contrario, la voz le resultaba bastante conocida, pero a la vez extraña. Era como si Harry se hubiese tragado un silbato o ella misma hubiera enfermado de repente o quizás, simplemente, era la combinación de ambas voces.

Y aquel árbol ¿qué habrá querido significar? Tenía la cara de Draco, así que no podía ser nada bueno. Se estaba quemando.

Repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez las imágenes, no porque quisiera, sino que ellas volvían cual perro tras coger la pelota que lanza lejos su amo. No era enfermizo lo que hacía, ya no. Le resultaba peor aquella relación que alguna vez tuvo y que una vez le resultó parecer feliz.

¿Cadenas? Nunca las había visto. Ella quería romper sus cadenas, las cadenas que la mantenían atada a Draco, aquellas que no le permitían escapar de la torre más alta del dragón que la tenía prisionera.

El sol tocó su rostro entrando por la ventana, indicando que era hora de levantarse. Tomó una almohada y la puso bajo la cabeza de Harry para reemplazar su hombro y no despertarlo. Se puso en pie y sintió una ligereza en su espíritu como hace mucho tiempo no lo sentía. Sonrió y sin saber por qué y sin hacer mayor ruido, bailó y agitó los brazos en silencio, sorprendiéndose a ella misma de grata manera de encontrarse con los ánimos tan renovados. Radiante, bajó a la cocina dispuesta a preparar el desayuno para Harry y ella y como todas las mañanas, llamó a Hermione para mantenerla al tanto de todo lo que estaba haciendo, era tedioso y un tanto controlador por parte de su amiga, pero prefería eso a que la castaña estuviese todo el día llamándola sin parar.

Eso la hacía tener esperanzas, tenía un sueño. Ella, por fin era ella, después de todos esos años, había vuelto a ser ella. Esas cadenas rotas, ella las había destrozado. Ella, simplemente ella. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que no debía aferrarse a recuerdos tristes y dolorosos. Era como si una voz le hablara desde su subconsciente y le decía que ahora debía construir una nueva vida y levantar la frente, porque ella y solo ella, tenía el poder de ser feliz, porque ella y solo ella, tenía la capacidad de ser como el sol que apareció por su ventana aquella mañana, alegre y renovante.

Había pasado ya, una semana desde aquella cena en donde habían confesado sus historias de vida y desde aquel momento en que Ginny le pidió que se quedara a acompañarla durante la noche, se había hecho un hábito para Harry y ella dormir juntos, quedándose hasta tarde viendo alguna película hasta que el cansancio los vencía. Durante el día visitaban lugares que ella quería conocer y que él estaba dispuesto a mostrarle. Había conocido, además parte de su familia, a su pequeño ahijado Teddy y a sus amigos. Se sentía parte de algo importante y aunque Marietta quería robarle de vez en cuando a Harry, él prefería acompañarla.

— ¿Ginny?

Ni siquiera notó el momento en que el pelinegro entró en la cocina. Su charla con su amiga no le había dejado buenas noticias, tendría que regresar el día de Navidad con urgencia a Estados Unidos, pero no le dijo nada a Harry, quería disfrutar del día sin pensar en aquello. Dejó los huevos de lado y giró para verlo a la cara. Traía los lentes torcidos y el cabello, de por sí desordenado, revuelto en todas las direcciones.

— Luego te llamo, Hermione – dijo dejando el teléfono de lado – ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – Preguntó sorprendida – cuando bajé parecía que no despertarías en un buen rato más.

— ¿Qué huele tan bien?

No esperó ni respuesta y fue en busca de los huevos.

— ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de esperar en la cama? Llevaré el desayuno para arriba. Eres peor que un niño – lo miró con los brazos en jarra

—Pensé que mi madre se había ido de vacaciones – dijo y salió corriendo tras la mirada amenazadora de Ginny.

Ella dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a la puerta, sonrió y preparó una bandeja con todo lo necesario, conjuró un hechizo levitador y partió hacia arriba para disfrutar de un desayuno en la cama.

— ¿Qué le ocurrieron a tus lentes? – preguntó sentándose.

—Cuando salí corriendo de la cocina, resbalé, se cayeron mis lentes y sin querer, los rompí – comentó encogiendo lo hombros.

— ¿Te ayudo a componerlos?

—Prefiero mantenerme así por el momento, quizás cuando terminemos de comer los arregle, porque no quiero que se empañen con el vapor del café. Mientras tanto, tendré que ser ciego

— ¿Tan ciego estás?

—Tú misma te darás cuenta

Y así fue. Durante el desayuno, Harry había tomado seis veces la mano de Ginny por el pan, un lápiz por el cuchillo y en una ocasión casi tomó la mantequilla como su café cargado.

—Ya veo de qué hablabas ¡Tu vista es pésima!

Harry guardó silencio, parecía que tenía algo atravesado en la garganta

—Ahora que terminamos ¿por qué no te cambias de ropa y hacemos ese paseo que te prometí?

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías – dijo bajando de la cama de un salto.

Quedó absorto mirando el lugar vacio que anteriormente había estado ocupando Ginny. Se veía distinta, mucho más alegre que el día anterior, incluso sus ojos chocolatados lucían tranquilos. Y es que era de esperarse ya que aquella noche sería Noche Buena y Harry la había invitado a una cena junto a su familia.

Estaba por tomar la manilla de la puerta, cuando recordó algo.

—Harry ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – apareció una parte del cuerpo de Ginny por la puerta del baño

Harry había arreglado nuevamente sus anteojos y cuando vio a la mujer, tragó en seco. Lograba ver las pecas que adornaban los hombros desnudos de la pelirroja y bajaban hasta sus pechos… ¡si no fuera por la toalla!

— ¿Puedes ordenar las cosas del desayuno? – logró articular una vez paró la risa.

Él solo asintió y aun mirando la puerta salió de la habitación. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya estaban en el auto.

— ¡Ginny!

Dijo un pequeño de pelo azul cuando abrieron la puerta de la casa a la que Harry la había llevado. Había sido una reacción completamente distinta a la que se llevó la primera vez que fue a esa casa. Mientras abrazaba al pequeño, quien con euforia había saltado a sus brazos, recordó aquel momento.

En aquella ocasión, ella intentó componer su mejor sonrisa para fingir que estaba cómoda en aquel lugar. El chiquitito había saltado sobre los brazos de Harry, mientras él lo giraba y acariciaba en forma paternal.

— ¿Cómo estás, pequeño? – dijo él revolviéndole el cabello al niño que parecía no tener más de cinco años

—Perfectirijillo

— ¿Quién te enseña esas palabras?

—Los Simpsons

— ¿La abuela deja que veas esas caricaturas?

—No, ella no lo sabe – dijo en forma confidencial y cubriéndole la boca a Harry – No le digas nada, por favor

—Este será nuestro secreto – dejó al niño en el suelo nuevamente - ¿Tu abuela está?

—Sí, está arriba ¿Quieres que la llame?

—No te preocupes, quiero avisarle que te sacaré a dar un paseo – comentó al ponerse a la altura del menor.

Harry desapareció escaleras arriba para hablar con la abuela del niño, mientras que Ginny era cautelosamente observada por el menor

—Nos vemos en la noche – dijo Harry a Andromeda, apareciendo por las escaleras a modo de despedida.

Teddy tomó el pantalón de Harry llamando su atención. Él volvió a la altura del pequeño y le habló en el oído.

—Harry ¿Quién es ella? – aunque fue en un tono de voz bajo, la pregunta había llegado a los oídos de la pelirroja.

—Hola pequeño. – dijo deteniendo el paso y girándose para mirar al chico de cabello azul –Perdona a Harry que es un descortés y no hace las presentaciones debidas. Yo soy Ginny, Teddy.

Ella le ofreció su mano al pequeño y él gustoso la aceptó.

—Me gustas, Ginny. Eres muy linda – dijo cambiando su cabello a un color rojo intenso como el de la pelirroja.

— ¡Su pelo!

—Él es metamorfomago

Teddy se había distraído mirando unos pájaros que llamaron su atención y corrió a verlos.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias un hijo? Creo que estaba haciendo el ridículo…

—Teddy no es mi hijo, es mi ahijado. Su padre era amigo de mi padre y él me nombró su padrino antes de que él y su esposa murieran. Ahora vive con su abuela. Creo que le hace falta una figura paterna, asi que todos los días me paso a verlo un momento.

La cara de Ginny había cambiado por completo de una enojada a una avergonzada.

—Perdón, no sabía. Es muy bonito lo que haces – dijo bajando la cabeza

—No te preocupes, a todas les da celos pensar que tuve hijos con otra mujer – comentó altanero

—Ni lo pienses Potter – rió Ginny mientras subía al auto y conversaba con Teddy.

Desde aquel día, cuando Harry y Ginny visitaban a Teddy, el pequeño corría a los brazos de ella. Sentía un cariño especial por ella, incluso en una ocasión quiso pedirle matrimonio.

Teddy era un niño muy alegre y divertido, siempre sorprendía a Ginny con preguntas inquisitivas y bastante picaronas para ser dichas por un niño tan pequeño. Un día, cuando fueron de paseo a conocer el Big Ben, Ginny y Teddy se sentaron a esperar a Harry quien había ido a comprar algo para comer. El niño le habló.

— ¿Con quién crees que habla Harry por teléfono, Teddy?

—Es obvio que con Marietta. Ella lo llama millones de veces al día

Ginny miró al pequeño, luego levantó la mirada y la dirigió a Harry que estaba en las lejanías y así se quedó, observándolo y pensando.

— ¿Ginny tu eres novia de Harry?

—No – respondió sonrojada

— ¿Y entonces por qué andas con él?

Pensó un momento. Era verdad, cualquier persona que los viera pensarían que tenían una relación y más aun con un niño, pensarían que era su hijo. Además las cosas que habían pasado entre ambos daban para sospechar que había algo más, porque no cualquier amigo duerme en la cama con su amiga. Ella le sonrió

—Pues no le digas a él, pero creo que me gusta un poquito – le comentó en el oído al niño.

Él emocionado, abrió sus ojitos azules y sonrió

—Pero no le digas a Harry o me veré en la obligación de contarle a tu abuela acerca de Los Simpsons

— ¡Mala! – Gritó, sin embargo cambió su cara nuevamente – Ginny, si tú te aburres de Harry, te puedes casar conmigo

—Eres muy amable pero creo que soy un poco mayor para ti…

— ¡Estás loca! Para el amor no hay edad, lo único que nos separa es nuestra diferencia de estatura – dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto y comparando su altura con la de Ginny.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Harry apareció con una bolsa en su mano

—Nada – dijo rápidamente y giñando un ojo Ginny a Teddy – Es solo que Teddy me ofreció matrimonio

—Teddy – comentó Harry riendo – Ginny no puede casarse contigo

— ¿Entonces con quien? – preguntó dudoso Teddy

Ginny miraba expectante la respuesta de Harry, tenía la vaga ilusión de que se nombrara a él mismo, pero era imposible, simplemente una fantasía.

—Pues, ella verá a quien elegirá – dijo mirando profundamente a Ginny.

No podía describir con palabras lo que aquella mirada provocó. Se sentía con el poder de mil dioses y con la fuerza necesaria para poder subir al cielo y bajar en gloria y majestad. Si eso provocaba una mirada, no quería, o más bien si, saber qué provocaría un beso.

Al volver a tierra pudo vislumbrar que Harry, al parecer, había estado tan lejos como ella, volando quizás, en el más allá. Teddy fue el encargado de hacerlos regresar, con algo de torpeza, tal y como era la madre de él, al menos así dijo Harry. Pidió a Harry que fuera a buscar unos refrescos adicionales, y cuando se encontraron solos, entonces volvió a hablarle.

—Te ayudaré con Harry, Ginny – dijo serio dejando de lado su comida.

Gracias a los tours que Teddy le ofrecía y además como era un tanto hiperactivo, Ginny conoció toda la ciudad, llevándola por cada rincón y recoveco que fuera posible visitar. La llevó de oriente a occidente, de arriba para abajo, por las montañas y los lugares más recónditos de la ciudad, esquinas, calles y callejones, bares, dulcerías y restoranes.

Ese pequeño le estaba haciendo la vida una constante alegría, con sus bromas, chistes y comentarios no había momento de tristeza, solo había espacio para reir. Sentir sus diminutos brazos alrededor de su cuello, en esos momentos, la hicieron volver de aquella ensoñación en la que se mantenía, recordando los días pasados.

— ¿A dónde iremos hoy, esposa? – preguntó el pequeño luego del abrazo que le dio a la pelirroja.

—Será una sorpresa – comentó Ginny mientras apareció Andromeda bajando las escaleras.

— ¡Ginny, que bueno que estás aquí! – expresó en modo de saludo.

— ¡Andrómeda! Siempre es bueno verte – dijo radiante y ofreciéndole un abrazo a la mujer mayor, quien recibió aquel gesto gustosa.

—Cuida a Teddy – dijo poniendo las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas, luego miró a Harry – Sé que tu también te preocupas por él, querido, pero es que ella le hace tanto bien. Cada día que salen llega hablándome de lo maravillosa que eres.

Ginny no encontraba lugar para esconderse, sentía su cara arder.

—Yo… yo - no sabía que decir, ella se iría al día siguiente y el pobre pequeño... se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

—No debes decirme nada. Eres una gran mujer – besó la mejilla y una vez besada la frente de su nieto, volvió a subir las escaleras - ¡Diviértanse!

—Gracias. Adiós.

— ¿Me dirás a dónde iremos? – dijo inquieto el pequeño con su mayor cara de inocencia y tomando la chaqueta del mayor.

—Solo te diré que hoy no ocuparemos el auto o al menos no en su totalidad.

Se subieron al auto y al cabo de un tiempo se encontraron en pleno centro de Londres, frente a una edificación antigua y muy pulcra. Ginny agudizó su vista y logró ver un cartel que indicaba que se encontraban en la calle Charing Cross. Harry estacionó el vehículo y con rapidez tomó a Teddy en brazos. Ginny lo seguía de cerca apresurando su paso por cada zancada que Harry daba. El pequeño constantemente le hacía preguntas respecto al lugar al que se dirigían, pero él solo callaba, sonreía y caminaba.

La cara de admiración que Teddy articuló en esos momentos fue el mejor pago que pudo haber recibido en su vida, haciendo que valiera completamente la pena todos aquellos gritos que le exigían decirle el lugar al que se dirigían. Habían llegado al Caldero Chorreante y Teddy, quien en ocasiones anteriores había ido al callejón Diagon con su abuela o Harry, sabía lo que significaba aquel lugar, era una de las entradas a un lugar lleno de magos.

— ¡Oh, Harry, es hermoso! – dijo admirada Ginny - ¡Quiero entrar!

Harry solo negó sonriendo ante aquella actitud infantil de su acompañante. Teddy, quien había bajado ya de los brazos del hombre, cumplió su deseo. Tomó de su mano y la tiró para que avanzara. Una pareja pasó por su lado caminando feliz pero sin percatarse del lugar al que se dirigían.

—Los muggles pueden ver… - comentó en voz baja apuntando el Caldero Chorreante.

—La verdad los muggles no se dan cuenta de nada aunque este frente sus ojos. El Caldero Chorreante no cuenta con protección contra ellos, asi que podría perfectamente mirar el lugar, pero como siempre están tan preocupados por sus asuntos y quehaceres que nadie se percata que existe un mundo completamente mágico pasando esa puerta – respondió encogiéndose de hombros y dando paso a Ginny y Teddy.

Caminaron por el lugar con paso decidido sin mirar con mucha atención quien se encontraba en el lugar y sin detenerse a saludar a quien llamaba con alegría al salvador, a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. En cambio, él solo movía la mano dando la impresión que correspondía al saludo y murmuraba a Ginny los nombres de cada uno de las personas.

Pasaron a un cuarto de menor tamaño y el pelinegro con varita en mano comenzó a tocar distintos ladrillos del muro. Ginny a su lado se movía inquieta y expectante intentando no pestañar para no perderse de nada. Al cabo de unos segundos de espera ocurrió la magia. Los ladrillos sólidamente acomodados en la pared comenzaron a moverse dejándoles ver la entrada a un callejón

—Bienvenida al callejón Diagon – dijo solemnemente Harry, imitando a la perfección a Hagrid la primera vez que lo llevó ahí.

Ella no pudo decir palabra. Cuando llegó a Ingleterra quería olvidarse de cualquier cosa que significara magia porque eso la ayudaba a recordar a Draco, pero luego se dio cuenta con el pasar de los días que querer alejarse de algo no le ayudaba a olvidarse de aquello y ahora que se encontraba frente aquel callejón con gente de su misma naturaleza podía afirmar que querer alejarse de aquel mundo era totalmente una locura. Sintió que alguien tiraba de su abrigo por lo que bajó su mirada y se encontró con Teddy que lucía expectante, quería llevarla a conocer todos aquellos sitios en que Harry le había dicho que comprarían cuando fuera Hogwarts.

— ¡Esposa, mira! Ahí está la tienda de calderos, cuando vaya al colegio me compraré uno para hacer pociones – le comentó el pequeño cuando pasaron frente a la tienda más cercana a la salida del bar.

Ginny agudizó la vista y alcanzó a distinguir un cartel que decía:

"_Calderos_

_Todos los tamaños _

_Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata _

_Automáticos, Plegables"_

—Y por allá está el boticario, en donde compraré mis ingredientes para las pociones – continuó entusiasta. Se veía que la idea de ir al colegio le entusiasmaba a pesar de que aún le quedan muchos años para eso.

La pelirroja simplemente lo seguía y observaba encantada cada centímetro que Teddy señalaba con alegría y entusiasmo. Visitaron el Emporio de las Lechuzas, Ollivander (quien fabrica varitas), la heladería Florean Fortescue, Flourish y Blotts (que está tan lleno de libros que las pilas llegan hasta el techo) y finalmente Gringotts, el banco de los magos, el que era atendido por duendes.

—Aun tenemos que hacer una parada más – dijo Harry cargando un par de bolsas, que eran unas compras de ultimo minuto por Navidad. Teddy y Ginny lo miraron interrogantes – no podemos irnos sin visitar la tienda de Quidditch

Ginny aplaudió extasiada y tomó la mano de Harry para que la guiara y cuando solo faltaban unos metros para llegar, él le señaló el lugar y la pelirroja corrió apresurada.

—Me gusta mucho más Ginny que Marietta. Ella no me quiere – soltó Teddy cuando se encontró solo con Harry – Mi abuela también piensa lo mismo.

Harry lo miró reprobatoriamente y el pequeño pareció más interesado en ver las líneas de sus manos y cuan sucias parecían estar sus uñas.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de…?

—Si, Harry, ya sé – dijo aburrido

—No me hables así, Teddy. ¿Qué es lo que te he dicho entonces?

—Que Marietta es tu amiga y la quieres mucho. Por favor, no me hagas seguir hablando.

Harry miró por última vez de forma reprobatoria al pelirrosa y cambio su vista al frente.

—Creo que te estás perdiendo la oportunidad para estar con una gran mujer, ella es muy linda, me trata bien y creo que le gustas, ella lo dijo – dijo sin más y corrió tras la mujer que los esperaba en la entrada de la tienda, dejando a un Harry completamente perplejo, pensando, sin lugar a dudas, que ese niño tenía muchas de las cualidades que poseía su padre Remus, como por ejemplo, el valor que poseía para decirle las cosas cuando pensaba que estaba haciendo algo mal.

La sangre en sus venas de pronto pareció ir más rápido que en otras ocasiones y su corazón latió con mayor intensidad. Suspiró y sonrió para si mismo, admitiendo en su interior que Ginny podía ser la mujer que le ayudara a calmar las tormentas de su pasado, viviendo un buen presente y presagiando un maravilloso futuro juntos, aunque seguía pensando que sería inútil hacerse esperanzas con ella porque su corazón estaba ocupado por un mal amor y a pesar de que aquella no fuera la situación, ella partiría en unos días rumbo a su país y lo más posible es que nunca más la volvería a ver. Negó sacándose todas esas ideas de su cabeza y fue al encuentro de los dos.

El camino de regreso a casa fue en silencio y sin grandes acontecimientos. Teddy no había vuelto a mencionar a Ginny durante el viaje, pero cada cierto tiempo lo miraba inquisitivo y un tanto perturbador. Llegaron a la casa de Andrómeda y solo Ginny acompañó a Teddy a la puerta de su hogar.

— ¡Nos vemos más tarde! – gritó Ginny abriendo la puerta del auto y subiéndose en él.

La fragancia le llegó a su nariz en cuanto Ginny había abierto la puerta. Su cabello se agitaba con el viento y expelía un aroma especial, como a las flores que aparecen en primavera. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquel momento de éxtasis, era como si una gran dosis de Felix Felicis hubiese sido inyectada directo a la vena. De pronto abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada refulgurante y expectante de Ginny, cargada de emociones y a menos centímetros de los que estaba acostumbrado.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupada

El rostro pecoso de la pelirroja se encontraba a centímetros del rostro del moreno. Podía sentir el aliento fresco de la chica sobre sus mejillas, incluso si hacia un esfuerzo podría contar sus pecas. Sus ganas en crecimiento por besar esos labios carnosos y rojos que lucían apetitosos y tentadores no estaban ayudando en su autocontrol. La conversación consigo mismo esa mañana le había dejado en claro que no podía tener nada con ella ya que se marcharía pronto.

—Na-nada – logró articular antes de que el espacio entre ambos se hiciera mínimo.

Se removió incomodo en su asiento.

—Pensé que si… – comentó Ginny antes de unir sus labios con los del hombre.

Ya no podía evitarlo. Desde hace días que llevaba compartiendo su cama con él y en más de una ocasión luchó consigo misma por evitar besarlo, evitar incluso tocarlo porque sabía que con el simple rose de ambos, ella no resistiría y sería su perdición. No recordaba el instante en que se dio cuenta que Harry le gustaba, quizás cuando desayunaron por primera vez juntos o aquella ocasión en que habían visto aquella película muggle, Titanic, pero sea cual fuera el momento, sabía que había sido el indicado, porque por primera vez en ya tres años alguien la había hecho olvidar a Draco y aun más que eso, había sido como una terapia, ya que aquellos días con él aprendió a valorarse más que en los últimos años de su vida.

Cuando entró al auto y lo vio con los ojos cerrados le pareció totalmente irresistible, como aquella mañana cuando dormía con su cabeza sobre su brazo, parecía fruncir un poco la nariz y curvaba los labios en una media sonrisa. La tentación alocada de tenerlo cerca pudo más que su fuerza de voluntad, se acercó a él y cuando abrió los ojos notó que se puso nervioso. ¿Acaso él se ponía nervioso en su presencia? ¿Por qué se pondría así? Evitando borrar todas aquellas preguntas de su cabeza, fue la primera que habló. Unos sonidos salieron de la boca masculina, pero solo los reconoció como una invitación a posar sus labios sobre los de él.

Lo besó, lenta y acompasadamente, sintiendo el contacto eléctrico de la primera vez que se unían, boca con boca, compartiendo miles de emociones y experimentando un arcoíris de sensaciones, lengua contra lengua, intensificándose segundo a segundo. Suspiró. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus manos se posaron tras el cuello de Harry, como queriéndose colgar de él y unirlo aun más a ella.

Poco a poco sintió que él se distanciaba de ella. Suspirando abrió los ojos y se ubicó derecha en su asiento con la vista al frente. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Acaso Harry no quería que lo besara? Él había correspondido al beso y no opuso resistencia hasta el final de aquel. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante. Se veía perplejo y sorprendido. Había negado con la cabeza como desechando un pensamiento y puso el auto en movimiento.

¿Por qué si había correspondido el beso negaba con la cabeza? Acaso no le había gustado que ella fuera la que diera el primer paso o es que acaso ella no le gustaba a él como él le gustaba a ella. Había arruinado una hermosa relación de amistad con aquel estúpido impulso que hace algunos días la llenaba e inquietaba.

—Harry… yo… - se obligó a hablar, avergonzada

—No pasa nada Ginny – dijo con una tranquilidad que en esos momentos no sentía.

No quería transformarse en otro sufrimiento para Ginny. Ella estaría pocos días con él y si iniciaban una relación tendría probablemente culpa por darle esperanzas a algo que no debería ocurrir. ¿Le gustaba? Esa pregunta había sonado en su cabeza desde que Teddy le mencionó el tema. Ella era hermosa, inteligente, divertida, increíblemente bondadosa… bella… y ¡wow, ese beso! ¡Ese exquisito beso! No lo podía evitar, sus sentimientos hacia ella florecían cada vez con mayor intensidad. En un principio intentó cuidar el pensamiento diciendo que como la inquilina de la casa sus padres sería una genial idea mostrarle la ciudad, además que sería como un modo de pago por la escena que le tocó presenciar en su primera noche en el Valle de Godric. Luego creyó que Ginny sería una excelente amiga, pero ya con ese beso confirmaba que no podía verla como a una simple amiga, ella era mucho más que eso, era la perfección hecha mujer… pero no podía. Debía grabarse eso en la mente. No podía estar con ella, se merecía alguien mejor, alguien que le ayudara a espantar el fantasma de Draco. Alguien que estuviera con ella. Además estaba Marietta. Él tenía a Marietta, quien si bien no era mejor que Ginny, siempre había estado cuando necesitaba que lo consolaran y ¡vaya que era buena consolándolo! Siempre le daba las mejores horas de sexo que lo hacían olvidarse hasta de su nombre. Pero el sexo no lo es todo ¿no es cierto? Se preguntó a si mismo. Debería decidir entre la lujuría y la perfección. La respuesta era obvia: ¡No sabía ni una mierda!

—Eh… Harry nos pasamos – dijo Ginny viendo por la ventana.

Había conducido sin percatarse del lugar al que se dirigían con exactitud, solo el aviso de Ginny le dio a entender que no estaban donde en un principio había quería llegar.

— ¿Te molesta si…?

Harry había retrocedido y la había dejado a la entrada del pueblo del valle de Godric.

—No te preocupes, desde aquí camino. – Ginny pareció dudar – Si quieres hoy… ya sabes… no voy

—Paso por ti a las ocho – Ginny salió del auto y caminó mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, observando cómo se alejaba Harry.

Sonrió. Harry parecía muy confundido por el beso y si era así es porque algún sentimiento por ella debía tener. Durante la noche vería si expresaba algún indicio que le indicara que no estaba equivocada, una señal para poder entrar al juego.

Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en aquel beso que la había hecho volar y se preguntó: ¿Qué mierda ocupar en una cena de Noche Buena? No había llevado nada muy elegante consigo en ese viaje y tampoco quería lucir como una deslucida. Sería una larga lucha contra su ropa.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente se había decidido por un simple conjunto que consistía en pantalones negros, un sweater beige y un abrigo rojo. Sencillo, pero debería servir para ir a celebrar con la familia de Harry.

— ¿estás lista? – dijo cuando llegó a las ocho en punto.

—Siempre estoy lista – dijo cuando pasó por el lado del hombre, pero él no se movió - ¿vienes?

Se había parado junto a la puerta, pero Harry parecía estar pegado al suelo porque no se movió ni un centímetro. La miró durante unos segundos en silencio traspasándola con sus ojos verdes como si fueran rayos X.

—Iremos por la Red Flu –explicó revolviéndose el cabello.

Ginny caminó en dirección a la chimenea y cuando pasó al lado del hombre, sintió que una mano tomaba su antebrazo.

—Creo que no hay suficiente polvo para viajar por separado, tendremos que hacerlo juntos.

Sus ojos eran impresionantemente hermosos, verdes como un sapo en escabeche y transmitían gran seguridad. Sus pestañas largas chocaban contra el vidrio y permanecían quietas ante el contacto que tenia con Ginny. La distancia entre ellos, al igual que en la mañana era mínima.

— ¿Lo haremos…? – preguntó con falsa inocencia

— Si, juntos.

La guió hacia dentro de la chimenea, quedando, debido al espacio, uno frente a otro a escasos centimetros. Con vigorosidad gritó el nombre del lugar al que se dirigían

—Número 12 de Grimmauld Place

Y de pronto desaparecieron bajo una gran llamarada verde y aparecieron en otra chimenea, en una sala completamente distinta a la que habían abandonado, pero sin percatarse aun que ya no estaban solos. Harry miró a Ginny, sentía su pecho subir y bajar por su respiración. De pronto sintió la necesidad de acortar el espacio que quedaba entre ellos con un beso. Actuó casi sin darse cuenta. Se estaba acercando cada vez más, pronto volvería a besar aquellos labios carnosos…

— ¡Ahijado!

Bufó molesto y se quedó parado dentro de la chimenea.

— ¡Sirius! – escuchó que Ginny decía a su lado, mientras partía a abrazar al nombrado.

Si tan solo hubiese estado la maldita sala vacía, el podría haber aprovechado aquel momento.

Salió a saludar a Sirius y topó con unos ojos grises que lo miraban alegres. El mayor vio la mirada de interrogación de su ahijado y tomó la mano femenina a la que le pertenecían aquellos ojos.

—Debo presentarte a alguien muy especial, Harry – dijo el moreno – Ella es Penélope Lovegood, mi novia.

La mujer de cabello castaño, ojos grises soñadores y piel palida como la nieve, se acercó y lo abrazó a modo de saludo.

—tu… ¿tu novia? – Preguntó perplejo, mientras el morena sonreía complacido - ¡Wow, Sirius! ¡Te felicito! Hasta que por fin sentaste cabeza

Penélope fue al encuentro de Sirius quien la recibió bajo su brazo derecho. Él hombre mayor miró a su ahijado.

—Si y es hora que tu también lo hagas – dijo seriamente mirando de soslayo a la pelirroja – bueno – habló cambiando completamente su tono de voz a uno alegre – esto es una fiesta y una fiesta no es fiesta sin comida, así que iré en busca de ella.

—Déjame ayudarte, Sirius – Ginny se paró tras Sirius rumbo a la cocina.

—Asi que novios… - comentó Harry cuando se quedó solo con la novia de su padrino

—Sí, novios – dijo simplemente la castaña.

—No quiero ofenderte, pero ¿Cómo ocurrió?

—Oh, todo fue gracias a los Narggles – le respondió despreocupada tomando asiento e invitando al moreno a hacer lo mismo.

—Por casualidad ¿eres pariente de Luna Lovegood?

—Por supuesto. Ella es hija del sobrino del esposo de mi madre.

Harry pensó un momento la relación que tenía Luna con ella y bajo aquel juego de palabras, lo descubrió. Era bastante obvio que una mujer que hablaba de Narggles no era no otra que pariente de su amiga.

—Penélope – llamó la atención de la ojigris, quien se volteó en el sillón con la vista fija hacia la entrada de la cocina por donde Ginny venía – dijo Sirius que te necesitaba con urgencia en la cocina.

Se sentó junto a Harry y dejó la bandeja de bocadillos sobre su regazo. Tomó una tartaleta de melaza y se la ofreció a Harry.

—_Abre la boca_

Él posó una sonrisa en su boca y pestañó repetidas veces.

— _¿No confías en mi? – _dijo aun ofreciendo el bocadillo.

Esa pregunta tenía un significado mucho más allá de las simples palabras que abordaban. Harry abrió la boca y probó de lo que Ginny le ofrecía. Masticó sin quitar la mirada de los ojos brillantes de la mujer que tenia sentada al lado.

—_Está bueno – _logró articular.

— ¡Hola! – gritó Teddy en sus oídos haciéndolos saltar.

Habían llegado con Andrómeda sin causar mucho ruido y se había ubicado justo entre Harry y Ginny. Ella dejó los bocadillos sobre la mesa del centro y él miró hacia otro lado, incomodo. Teddy, por su parte, tomó la bandeja de bocadillos, la posó sobre sus rodillas e hizo lo mismo que Ginny unos momentos atrás con Harry, cogió una tartaleta y se la ofreció.

— ¿Quieres?

Negó con la cabeza y el pequeño engulló el bocadillo.

—Creo que iré a saludar a Andrómeda – dijo Ginny mientras salía rumbo a la cocina.

¡La había tenido tan cerca! Pero Teddy tenía que llegar justo en el momento menos necesario.

—Teddy interrumpiste un momento mágico – dijo cuando Ginny ya no estaba

—Perdona Harry, no sabía… - habló cabizbajo

—Tranquilo campeón

Harry le estaba revolviendo el cabello cuando se dio cuenta que Ginny volvía

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie – amenazante se paró.

—La cena está lista – dijo la pelirroja.

Pasaron a la mesa, quedando Sirius y Penélope en la cabecera, por un lado Ginny y Teddy y por el otro, Andrómeda y Harry. Estaban todos enfrascados en conversaciones de distinto intereses, por un lado Penélope gozaba conversar con Ginny y Teddy acerca de las maravillosas criaturas mágicas que había descubierto en un viaje a Francia hace un par de años y por otro, Sirius, Harry y Andromeda recordaron una navidad vivida hace al menos siete años atrás, en donde aun estaban los padres del pequeño Teddy.

Ginny de pronto desvió su vista unos instantes de la soñadora novia de Sirius y se fijó en Harry. Parecía increíblemente sorprendente que durante el transcurso de esa noche al menos dos veces tuvieran oportunidades de besarse y siempre alguien los interrumpía, pero a pesar de eso estaba feliz porque al menos en una ocasión Harry fue quien tomó la iniciativa de acercase a ella. Rió por lo bajo negando despacio pero llamando la atención de todos los demás.

—_Harry, tienes un gusano en el pelo – dijo Ginny alegremente, inclinándose a través de la mesa para quitárselo, Harry sintió una erupción de piel de gallina en su cuello y eso no tuvo nada que ver con el gusano – _Creo que cuando fuimos al Boticario te trajiste un amigo contigo

—Gracias, Ginny – habló un tanto sonrojado bajando su mirada al plato vacio.

Luego de la comida pasaron nuevamente a la sala de estar a compartir risas y obsequios. Teddy fue el que mejor lo pasó ya que al ser el menor todos se preocuparon de comprarle algo. Recibió, por ejemplo, por parte de Harry una escoba entrenadora, especial para los niños de su edad y el compromiso de su padrino de salir con él algunos días a practicar. Todos recibieron algo, incluso Ginny, quien no tenía esperanzas de obtener regalos ese año al encontrarse lejos de su familia.

—No quiero ser grosera y que piensen que estoy aburrida, pero yo me voy – dijo Ginny al cabo de unos minutos finalizada la entrega de regalos. La miraron interrogantes y apenados por su pronta partida – oh, es que Harry hoy me llevó a dar un paseo y estoy muy cansada.

Caminó en dirección a Sirius y lo abrazó

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Sirius – volteó hacia Penélope y habló – un gusto conocerte.

Besó a Teddy y Andrómeda y cuando se dirigió a Harry, él la detuvo.

—Te acompaño – dijo parándose de su lugar y despidiéndose de todos con la mirada.

—Si Harry, acompáñala. Puede perderse en la chimenea – comentó Sirius con gracia.

—Sirius, no los molestes. ¿Acaso no ves que quieren tener otro momento mágico como cuando llegué y Ginny le daba de comer a Harry una tartaleta de melaza? – Dijo inocentemente Teddy - ¡Ups! Olvidé que no debía decirlo – añadió cuando reparó en la mirada de su padrino.

Ginny escondió una sonrisa y entró en la chimenea seguida de un enojado Harry quien murmuraba por lo bajo cosas como "no sabe lo que es un secreto" y "me las pagará". Desaparecieron tras las típicas llamas verdes que aparecen luego de pronunciar el lugar de destino.

Al llegar a la casa que era tan habitual para Ginny como si hubiera vivido toda su existencia ahí, nuevamente se vieron rodeados de ese aire de incomodidad cargado de tensiones. Ella se mordió el labio y lo miró. Ya estaba aburrida de tener que aparentar, sentía cosas por Harry y no las iba a ocultar por temor, eso era algo que la antigua Ginny hubiera hecho, pero ella no.

— ¡Oh, rayos! – exclamó.

Rodeó el cuello masculino con sus delgados brazos y comió su boca de un solo beso. Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba mucho más de lo que deseaba el aire para respirar y los alimentos para comer…

—Ginny, no… esto no puede ser – dijo alejando a Ginny de su agarre y saliendo de la chimenea tomándose el pelo y caminando nervioso de un lado a otro.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No seas aguafiestas. Sabes perfectamente que te gusto tanto como tú a mi – habló desde su lugar, ahora fuera de la chimenea.

La habitación en penumbras cubría sus rostros y los ayudaba a expresar sentimientos que de ningún modo hubieran dicho con la luz encendida.

—Ginny…

— ¡Hasta Teddy se da cuenta de la tensión que existe entre nosotros! – djio comenzando a exasperarse, agitando los brazos y siguiendo el ejemplo masculino, paseando por la sala– ¿O es que acaso me vas a negar lo del momento mágico que él nombró?

—No – dijo con la cabeza gacha, tomó aire y continuó – Claro que me gustas Ginny, pero esto no puede ser…

Se quedó de pie junto a la pared y la golpeó con sus puños. Con prisa, Ginny se acercó a revisar sus manos. Tomó el rostro de Harry y la obligó a mirarla.

—Harry he pasado por cosas que ninguna mujer debería pasar, perder un hijo es algo muy doloroso y sin embargo, he sabido salir de ello. – el iba a protestar, pero ella no lo dejó – Tuve una relación tormentosa durante tres años y en estos días contigo he logrado sobrellevar y superar la situación, de tal modo que en ningún momento he vuelto a pensar en el dolor que esa relación me provocó, por el contrario he aprendido de ella. Ahora sé que las cosas son sencillas si yo lo quiero y la vida me sonríe si yo lo hago. Te digo que me gustas y es que… ¡en verdad eres genial! No te estoy diciendo que nos casaremos ni algo como eso, solo te digo que me gustas y bueno, no sé, creo que debemos aprovechar el momento…

—Yo no quiero hacerte sufrir – dijo en tono suave – no quiero ser otro Draco Malfoy en tu vida…

—oh, créeme que no serás ningún Draco. Eres Harry, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el Elegido, el salvador del mundo mágico, – habló recordando todos los nombres que había escuchado que le decían al hombre que tenia al frente desde el momento que lo conoció – pero más que eso, eres solo tú, Harry.

La pelirroja intentó acercarse pero el corrió su rostro. No podía irse de Inglaterra sin antes haberlo besado y sentido que correspondía al sentimiento que a ella le oprimía el corazón. No quería volverse vieja y pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si lo hubiera besado. Era el momento y lugar donde debía estar con la persona apropiada.

—No te preocupes por lastimarme. Sé lo que hago. No quiero que pasen los años y luego me arrepienta por no haberte besado – dijo nuevamente tomando el rostro esquivo del hombre – El que jamás arriesga jamás pierde, pero tampoco gana, Harry.

—yo… - comenzó de nuevo evitando la mirada felina de Ginny.

— ¡Oh, cállate grandísimo tonto y bésame!

Harry ya no podía encontrar más excusas para no unir sus labios con los de la mujer que estaba deseando. Ginny le había plantado un beso en los labios, distinto al anterior, mucho más brusco y lleno de pasión. El calor de sus cuerpos comenzó a subir haciendo innecesario el uso de la chimenea. Sin duda, Harry y Ginny pasarían una Noche Buena.

* * *

**Primero: Las letras en cursiva están así porque salieron del libro y/o pelicula HP 6. Amé esa Navidad donde Harry estaba todo nervioso porque estaba enamordo de Ginny y su presencia lo volvia loco.**

**Segundo: Gracias Karla por apoyarme y presionarme más que una perra salvaje. Te adoro y gracias a ti esto salió a la luz. Ya vendrá el momento del cachondeo, sé que lo esperas.**

**Tercero: Gracias a los que leen :D **

**Cuarto: Demoré un poco porque en un principio estaba ocupada con la Universidad, luego salí de vacaciones y comencé a salir por lo tanto no tuve tiempo y finalmente, creo que en ocasiones no tenia ganas de escribir. **

**Quinto: Gracias a Karla, MV o Kaniety, por hacer la fotito que puse para la historia. **

**Sexto: No sé ustedes, pero lo que es yo, adoré la actitud de Ginny tomando el sartén por el mango, es mucho más parecida a la Ginny que conocimos en el libro. ¡Oh, callate grandisimo tonto y besame! ajajjaja de seguro muchas veces a más de alguna se nos atravesó esa frase en la garganta pero por temor no la dijismos.**

**Septimo: Ya dejo de aburrir con mi estupido discurso y me despido :D Dejen Reviews, puteen con amor y si no putean tambien haganlo con amor.**


End file.
